Saiyan to Karakura Town!
by Sonic2415
Summary: Amnesia... Something I hate. For starters, I don't know where I am. Second, I don't know who I am and third... I don't even know what to do! Well at least one good thing is happening. This weird boy with orange hair and brown eyes said I could stay with him until I get my memory back. (This is my OC's point of view by the way)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Yeah I know it shouldn't be a great idea to make another story to this whole thing but I figured why not do an alternative thing to happen to one of Unlikely team main character, Zion. The latest chapter I added which was chapter 4. I decided to put what would happen if Zion had amnesia and she was transported to another universe/ world. Well after like a long time thinking about where she would be transported to I was stuck with two options. Bleach or RWBY universe. Eventually I decided Bleach universe would be ok since I don't know how to act like the RWBY characters so yeah. Anyways hope you enjoy this uh... Well Story I guess.**

* * *

Chapter one

New place, new start

* * *

-Zion

Ugh... Where am I? I woke up in a weird forest of some kind. How did I get here? And... Who am I? I got up to my feet and look at what I was wearing. I had a weird orange t-shirt on with a weird symbol on the left side of the chest, matching pair of orange pants, black shoes and finally some black biker gloves. Weird... Why would I wear something like this? Oh well... I should find out where I am. I walked through the forest until I saw a black bear. Weird why is there one here all alone? I mean doesn't seem like it's normal to be in a place like this since there really isn't any plants here or anything. Suddenly it started charging at me. What the? Why is it coming after me?! I didn't even do anything to it! I quickly turned around and ran away from it. No! I don't want to be bear food! I kept running away from it until I made a wrong turn and hit my head on a tree which made a bump on my head and made me fell down on the ground. That hurt… As soon as I tried to get up I saw the bear was right above me. I screamed and instinctively shot a energy blast at it with my hands that barely missed it's head. It quickly scared it, causing it to run away. That was awesome! It was scary… But awesome! I quickly got up to my feet and look for a way out of this forest.

About like a good half an hour or so I finally made it out of the forest… To see that I was at a city or town of some kind. Where am I? I looked around and saw a mirror. I looked at my reflection. Wow I must be at least Thirteen years old… Then again I could have guessed that with my voice but still… Doesn't that mean I should be at school? I thought about it a good minute. Oh crap! I should be at school! What time is it?! I ran around town and found a clock inside one of the stores. It's seven- thirty… Uh… What time does school start again…? I could be late for all I know! I quickly ran to the nearest school I could find.

Agh! I should have bought myself a watch! I quickly saw a nearby school and read a sign. Karakura High school. Uh… I think I should be here… Ugh! I shouldn't have time to think about these things! I could be late for all I know! I quickly ran inside the building, pushing some people aside and as soon as I went inside… The school was huge. Like… Classes and classes huge. How am I supposed to know where to go!?

"Excuse me! Young girl, I don't think you're supposed to be here" Someone said. I turned around and saw a old guy wearing a brown suit.

"But I have to! I mean I go to this school" I said. He looked at me before answering.

"Really? Then you must be a transfer student then." He said. Transfer student? What?

"Uh… Yeah" I muttered.

"In that case, I'll show you your classroom." He said before walking me towards a classroom. Weird why do each one look the same? I mean sure they have different letters and number but still… As soon as we arrived at our destination, I walked into the class to see well… It's already started. Late on the first day… Yay…

"This girl is a transfer student, I'm making her the new student for this class so please be sure to treat her with respect" The principle said before walking away.

"Oh… Well class, let's introduce our new classmate." The teacher said as she encourage me to stand at the middle of the white board… I walked there nervously and looked at everyone who was staring at me… Why…?

"Go on miss, tell us your name" The teacher said.

"Huh? Oh yeah um… My name is um…" I muttered. What is my name? Come on! My name! What is my name! I want to know my name! Suddenly I had a weird vision… Or… Memory of some kind.

* * *

 _"Aw come on Hana! You promised!" A little girl said… Is that me? She has the same hair and eye color as I do, she looks like she's around six or seven years old… She was wearing what I'm wearing now actually, except... The shoes were blue._

 _"Ugh… Fine Zion! If it can make you shut up for an hour then fine! As soon as we finish sparring then I want you to be quiet until I finish my homework!" A weird girl yelled. Huh… She must be Hana… She had a school uniform that was black, pink hair and green eyes. She was around my height... But then that means… My name is…_

* * *

"Zion" I said.

"What's your last name?" The teacher asked

"I don't have one. I was never given a last name" I said which surprised her and some of the students.

"Oh… Well what do you like to do for fun?" The teacher asked

"Sparring" I answered. "As in fighting if you didn't know" I added.

"Oh um… Ok then! Where do you want to sit?" She asked. I looked around at the classroom and saw a open seat behind a weird guy with orange hair, with brown eyes, wearing a school uniform. I pointed at the seat which made everyone looked at where I was pointing.

"There. But I must ask, why is everyone wearing the same uniform?" I asked.

"Well that's simple, that's a school uniform you must wear. Since this is your first day we'll let it slide but tomorrow you'll have to wear one as well." The teacher answered.

"Oh. Alright then." I said before walking towards my seat. Once the teacher started teaching some stuff I don't understand, I decided to talk to the guy in front of me. "Um nice to meet you, I'm Zion" I said

"Huh? Oh hey, nice to meet you Zion. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" He said as he extended his hand out so I can shake it, which I did.

"Um… To keep this a secret between you an me, I don't think I've ever been to school before" I muttered.

"Are you serious?" He asked

"Yup… I think. I'm not so sure. I mean I don't remember anything. I just barely remembered my name." I answered

"So you have amnesia?" He asked

"Amnesia?" I asked

"It's when a person doesn't remember their past" He explained.

"Oh… Then yes I have amnesia." I said.

"Well… Does your parents know?" He asked

"I don't have any parents… I believe." I answered.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't know." He said.

"No I mean I don't know if they're alive." I explained.

"Hm… Well until you get your memory back, I guess you can crash at my place for a bit." He said

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Cool" I said as I smiled at him.

"Hey, Ichigo and Zion! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes Miss!" Both Ichigo and I said at the same time.

* * *

"So why do I have to sneak inside your room through that window?" I asked Ichigo. We walked to his place and well it's a decent sized house to be exact. But… Why does he want me to sneak inside through the window? Like it's about ten feet off the ground… I think.

"I don't want to deal with my family by saying that a girl in my class is staying here with us until she gets her memory back." He explained.

"But… Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

"Yes… But you haven't met my family" Ichigo sighed. I shook my head then sighed

"Fine… But how exactly am I supposed to get up there?" I asked.

"I can give you a lift" He suggested.

"Alright. Just don't drop me" I said. We walked towards the wall and he put his hands on my feet then carried me.

"You're lighter than I thought you would." He said. I quickly opened the window and went inside his room. It was a small room with a closet… Weird… But cool at the same time.

"Dad, Ichigo is here!" I heard someone said. Is that his sister?

"Ichigo!" I heard someone said before hearing a weird sound. Did someone hit him?

"Hey, Dad. I had a long day so I'll be in my room" I heard Ichigo said before hearing some footsteps approaching to this room. As soon as it opened, I saw Ichigo with his school bag and placed it on the bed.

"I'm not going to share a bed with you… I prefer having a bed to myself." I said. Ichigo sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Open the closet, it's really an extra bed inside and you can store your clothes wherever you need to use a bathroom or shower then you better make it fast and be sneaky about it." He said

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yes, but hey if you don't want to stay here then that's all-"

"Ok fine! Jeez…" I yelled

"Also keep your voice low" He added.

"Ugh… I hope I get my memory back soon" I sighed. I walked towards the closet and opened the door. Wow it really does look like a bed… But it seems like someone was living here though… Should I ask him? I opened my mouth and was about to say something until I saw a teddy bear plushie. "Oh my gosh, you have a teddy bear?" I asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah." He answered.

"That's… So adorable!" I yelled as I started laughing. Suddenly he quickly covered my mouth.

"Ichigo, is everything alright in there?" I heard Ichigo's Dad said. Suddenly Ichigo pushed me into the closet and closed the door.

"Hey… That wasn't nice…" I muttered. I heard the Ichigo's door opened.

"Yes, Dad" Ichigo answered.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard a girl laughing in here" Ichigo's Dad said.

"You're probably hearing things." Ichigo said.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't-"

"Dad, Ichigo! Dinner is ready!" I heard another girl voice said. Ichigo has two sisters?

"We're coming, come on Dad" Ichigo said before I heard more footsteps and then hearing the door close once more. What a strange family… Maybe my family was like that? If I can remember my family that is. I laid down on the weird like bed in the closet and tried to get into a comfortable position. I yawned before closing my eyes…

"Weird… Why am I so sleepy? It must have been because I ran and walked around all day…" I muttered to myself before finally falling to sleep.

* * *

 **Well not much happened in this chapter I guess... Now this will take place around the time that Ichigo and the others going to save Rukia from being executed and everything so yeah. Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2, Soul what!

**Chapter 2**

 **Soul what?!**

-Zion

* * *

 _"Come on, Zion! Counter!" I heard someone said. Huh? What's going on? I looked at where the voice was and well… I saw a five or four year old version of me… Fighting a person who looked exactly like me, except she was a bit shorter, her eyes were brown, and her hair was black. Who is she? She's trying to hurt me though… I have to stop her! I ran towards her while she was trying to attack my past version but as soon as I tried to grab her arm, I went through it. Huh? Is it because… This is a memory or something?_

 _"But, Mom! I don't want to do this!" The past version me yelled. Mom?! Wait that's my mother!? As soon as the past version of me said that, our Mom just kicked her arm, sending her flying straight to a wall and hitting her back upon impact then fell to the ground._

 _"Zion… Come here now!" Mom yelled. Why is she doing this to me? My past version got up to her feet and walked towards her. As soon as she was close enough, Mom punched her on top of her head, leaving a bump._

 _"OW! What was that for?" The past version me asked as she hold on to the bump on her head._

 _"Zion, I told you already why you needed to train! Your father and I won't be here all the time and I need to make sure you can protect yourself if anything bad happens to us!" Mom yelled. Huh? Why would she think anything bad would happen to her or Dad?_

 _"Mom you're the strongest one in the whole wide world! Nothing bad can happen to you" The past version me said as she gave Mom a hug._

 _"Zion… I need to make sure you can protect yourself. Please can you at least try to become strong enough to do that at least?" Mom asked as she smiled at my past version and return the hug._

 _"Sure Mom… If you want me to then sure. I will become as strong as you" My past self said cheerfully._

 _"I know you will…" Mom muttered._

 _"But nothing bad will happen to you or Dad. I know it. I love you both" My past self said._

 _"We love you too, but you must understand that we won't always be around… But for as long as we are around we will protect you. Because you, Zion. Are our little hope" Mom said as she picked my past self up "Let's go get something to eat" She said before flying away… Wait my mom can fly!? If she can then… Can I fly as well?_

* * *

"Goodbye Dad" Ichigo said. Huh? What? I opened my eyes and open the closet door, to see that Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be found and that it was night time. What time is it? Wait… I don't think that's important right now... Where's Ichigo?

"Bye!" Ichigo's Dad said. Huh?! His Dad is actually ok with him leaving around this time!? It's like dark outside! I saw the window opened and I decided to check it out. I saw a weird guy with black hair going inside the house, while Ichigo was walking away. Where is he going? I should follow him just in case. But… How am I supposed to get out without his Dad knowing I'm here?! Wait… My Mom can fly… So can I as well? I closed my eyes and focused on flying… Ok I'm going to walk off of this window… If I can fly then I'll be safe… If I can't… Well I need to go to the hospital then because I would broke my legs or arms… Maybe both. I got on the edge of the window, close my eyes then walked off of it, however I didn't fall… In fact it didn't feel like my feet were touching anything. I opened my eyes and saw that there were trees and some towns ahead… But they weren't tall… I looked below me and saw that I was a few feet off the ground. Holy… Oh my gosh! I'm flying!

"I can fly!" I yelled. Oh crap! I can't yell. I quickly covered my mouth, luckily Ichigo or his Dad didn't hear me. I let out a sigh. Well at least they didn't hear me… But still I should follow Ichigo just to be safe. I took a few steps which was super weird… Ok maybe I shouldn't use my feet with flying uh… I should try to do the same thing my Mom did. I focused my energy on flying forward and well it work… To well in fact. I flew to fast and almost crashed into a building. Holy crap… Oh my gosh… Nope not going to focused all my energy like that. I sighed and focused a bit of my energy and started flying a slow… Slow and steady wins the race…

After what seemed like a good twenty minutes following Ichigo. I was getting better with flying a bit and arrived at a weird building that seemed like a store with two weird people in front of the building… Are they his friends? Oh I better hide! I quickly found a place where I could hide and tried to focus on what they were saying

"Hey Chad. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Chad? Which one of them is Chad?

"Rukia saved me once. I want to help her out if I can. I'm going too" Chad said. His voice sounds a bit low.

"Huh?" Ichigo wondered.

"What's the matter? Are you hard of hearing or something?" Someone else said. Is that the other guy with Chad?

"What?" Ichigo asked "Uryu?" He wondered

"I don't take defeat well, especially when it's at the hands of a Soul Reaper. So I'm going too" He explained. What? What's a Soul Reaper? What are they even talking about?! Who's Rukia!?

"So I guess we're all present and accounted for." A girl said. Another person!?

"Orihime?" Ichigo wondered. Is that the girl's name?

"Yes, I got the message too." She explained.

"Hold on a second. Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked

"You're a little slow slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Someone else said. Another guy?! Oh my gosh how many people are there?

"Yoruichi" Orihime said cheerfully. So that's the other guy's name.

"Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the hidden powers of these three friends of yours. There have been so many clues. You need to be more observant than that if you want to survive. While you were training to regain your Soul Reaper powers, the three of them were also training in their own way. Instead of asking stupid, meaningless questions, you ought to be thanking them." Yoruichi said. Powers? Can they fly and fire some weird energy blasts too?

"Uh… A freaking cat just spoke to me!" Ichigo exclaimed. Wait… What?!

"His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat." Orihime said.

"It is hard to get used to." Uryu said

"I'm still adjusting to it myself" Chad said. What the… Who are these people!? I suddenly heard clapping

"All right, all right. Come on everybody." Someone else said. Are you freaking kidding me!? Another person!? "Let's take this little party inside the store. There are things we can't talk about out here in the open." He said. I suddenly heard foot steps. Oh come on… I have to find out what they are! As soon as I was about to fly again, Ichigo's voice stopped me

"Orihime" Ichigo said.

"What is it Ichigo?" Orihime asked

"How much do you know about what's going on? I mean, this is going to be dangerous." He asked

"Yes, but I gave my promise. I promised that I'd go with you. And I told Tatsuki I'd come back to her." Orihime answered before I heard some footsteps going inside the building. Ok that's it! I can't take it anymore! I quickly flew out of my spot and tackled Ichigo to the ground

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed.

"Ok, tell me what the hell is going on. Who are you and those other people" I demanded.

"Zion?! I thought you were asleep." Ichigo said.

"I was until I heard you saying goodbye to your Dad so I decided to follow you." I explained.

"Well… Look Zion this is something you can't get messed up in." Ichigo said.

"What's going on Ichigo? Who are you talking to?" Uryu asked as he walked out of the building. He had a dark blue hair with black eyes, wearing glasses and some weird white suit with a blue line on the middle. Along with matching white shoes. "Who is she?" He asked.

"I'm Zion, I'm staying at Ichigo's place for a bit because I have amnesia. But right now I want to know who the hell you guys are." I answered.

"Really? If that's the case then how did you find this place?" He asked

"I followed Ichigo" I answered

"How did you even managed to stay undetected by me?" Ichigo asked me.

"I flew" I answered as I showed them by flying into the air. They both looked at me, surprised.

"Did you knew she had hidden powers as well?" Uryu asked

"No, I didn't…" Ichigo answered

"We should inform Urahara about this" Uryu suggested.

"Yeah…" Ichigo agreed.

"So that means I can tag along?" I asked

"For now, come on let's not keep the others waiting." Uryu said as both him and Ichigo walked inside the building. I landed back on the ground then started following them inside.

* * *

After Ichigo and Uryu introduced me to the Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi and the other guy called Urahara. We took a weird elevator of some kind and well… Appeared in a weird field filled with rocks and boulders plus… It was bigger than the shop itself. How can anyone keep this a secret!?

"Wow. This is amazing" I muttered as I looked around.

"Yeah, who knew there was something this humongous right below the shop? Isn't it amazing, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"I guess" Ichigo answered. Suddenly a guy who is taller than me grabbed both Orihime and my hand.

"Oh, what a heartwarming reaction. It's such a pleasure to have you both on this trip" He said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Tessai." Orihime said as she smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"Same" I said as I smiled at him as well

"Zion, a word please." Urahara asked. I nodded and followed him.

"So what is going on here?" I asked.

"Are you a friend of Ichigo?" He asked.

"Yup. But I want to know what you guys really are." I answered

"We're just special people who are trying our best to help a friend who is precious to us" He explained. I stared at him with wide eyes before nodding.

"I can see where this is going… I'll help as well. After all I have special powers as well" I said as flew off the ground by a inch before landing back again. He nodded and smiled at me

"Alright everyone, your attention, please." Urahara said. "All eyes right over here. voila!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers, making a weird giant thing appear, which also made the ground shake when it appeared. What is that!? "This is the gate that leads to the Soul Society. It's called the Senkaimon, or Tunnel Worldgate. I'm going to tell you all how to successfully pass through it. But first we need to change one thing." Urahara said as he quickly appeared behind Ichigo and hit him with his cane.

"What was that about!?" I exclaimed. Suddenly I saw two Ichigo's "W-What!?" I yelled in disbelief.

"Wow!" Chad, Uryu and Orihime said as they went near the Ichigo that landed on the ground… It seems lifeless.

"Hey, how about giving me a little warning next time Urahara." Ichigo said as he made a fist with his right hand.

"So uh… You're not inside this Ichigo?" I asked him

"Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of doll with changeable outfits." Ichigo said.

"All right, listen up. Unlike normal gates, this one has a spirit particle conversion machine." Urahara explained.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked

"I'll explain. As you already know, the Soul Society is a spirit world. Unless you're in spirit form it's impossible to enter. Right now only one of you can cross through as a spirit. Ichigo, a soul reaper The conversion machine will transform the rest of you into spirits as well." He explained.

"So you're saying the gate will let us pass through without extracting our souls?" Uryu asked.

"I would like my soul intact. Thank you very much" I said.

"Yes. Passing through the conversion machine will allow you to stay in your present forms." Urahara explained.

"Alright, we understand. Let's get going" Ichigo said as he walked towards the weird gate, only to get hit on his left side by Urahara's cane. "Ah!" Ichigo said as he stumbled backwards then regained his balance and started holding on to his left side. Orihime and I looked at him, unsure what to say or do.

"But there's a catch. The window of time the gate can be kept open for you is only four minutes long." Urahara said. We all stared at him shocked. Four minutes long?! How can we cross this gate to the other place in four minutes?

"But is that enough time?" I asked

"Ordinarily no." Urahara answered.

"What!?" I exclaimed

"In fact, the whole scheme is a little shaky. Four minutes with the gate is all I can give you. After that it will close and anyone who hasn't made it through yet will be trapped forever in the Dangai, the precipice world between this world and the Soul Society." Urahara answered.

"How will we ever make it?" Orihime asked. I saw a bit of fear in her eyes so I decided to touch her left shoulder with my hand and smile.

"That's an easy answer, we'll go forward" I answered

"She's right, remember what I told you about the connection between heart and soul. You must have no doubt. Have no fear. Do not think of those you are leaving behind. The will to go forward will be your guide. And don't look back. Only those who do these things can follow me through the gate and survive." Yoruichi said.

"Well I don't know what this whole thing we're doing but it seems like this Rukia person sounds very important to you guys so you can count me in! After all it's the least I can do for you letting me crash at your place until I have my memory back, Ichigo" I said

"Thanks. Well we all know that already, Yoruichi or else we wouldn't still be here. Quit with all your preaching and let's do this thing now!" Ichigo ordered.

"And you understand that if you lose, you can never return to this life again, right?" Yoruichi asked

"That won't happen" I said as I hit my hand with my fist.

"She's right, all we need to do is win" Ichigo agreed. Yoruichi looked at us.

"Exactly" He answered.

"To be quite honest it's very weird talking to a cat…" I muttered to myself

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing" I answered. Suddenly Urahara and Mr. Tessai put this hands on the floor, making the ground to rise with some kind of energy, causing the gate to also shine bright as well.

"So, everybody ready?" Urahara asked "As soon as it opens, run in as fast as you can." He said

"Right" Ichigo said.

"Good luck" Urahara said as we all ran into the gate. As soon as we passed the gate, we all didn't stop running. Oh my gosh, what did I get myself into?! I saw purple liquid next to us, acting like some kind of walls.

"Don't look now, but that section we just came through is collapsing on us. I'm running as fast as I can. But I still don't think we're going to make it through." Uryu said

"Then quit looking behind you, and concentrate your efforts on running. If the restrictive current swallows you up, then it's all over." Yoruichi said. Suddenly more of that purple liquid dropped to the ground and grabbed Uryu's cape

"I knew that stupid outfit of his was going to get him caught." Ichigo said as he was ready to draw his sword out.

"Hold it" Yoruichi said "You mustn't do that, Ichigo. The restrictive current entangles the spiritual body. If you reveal yourself using your Zanpakuto, it'll swallow you too." He explained. We watched as Uryu screamed as he was being dragged towards that weird purple liquid. Suddenly Chad grabbed Uryu and ripped his cape off.

"Thanks for that" Uryu said. Chad quickly picked him off the ground and we all started running again. "Hey put me down will you?" Uryu ordered.

"Hang on." Chad muttered.

"I don't mean to bother you while you're running, but something else is coming." Uryu said.

"What now?" I wondered as I looked back. Suddenly there was a giant purple liquid thing with a yellow light in the middle.

"Ah! Yoruichi, what is that?" Uryu asked

"It's a cleaner. It comes through here every seven days to clear out the passageway. And it's just our bad luck that today is the day. Don't look back at it. That'll only slow you down. Just keep running, or it will crush you to powder." Yoruichi said. What!? I gained more speed and ran a bit faster than the others. Suddenly we saw a strange light. "Go, go! We're almost to the exit." Yoruichi ordered. The Cleaner was quickly approaching us… Dang it… I don't want to die here! If only I can make something happen!

"Guy's I don't think we're going to make it!" Uryu yelled.

"Stop saying negative things!" I yelled. Suddenly Orihime turned around and put her hands near her head. "What are you-"

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime yelled. Suddenly a weird shield appeared resembling a triangle. As soon as the Cleaner hit it. It caused a bright light which we all screamed because it pushed us out of the gate, making us land straight to the ground at amazing speed. I landed on my back while Ichigo landed head first but his butt was right above his head, Uryu was on his stomach but his butt was up a bit, Yoruichi was on his back and was flat like a pancake, Chad landed on his feet and Orihime was on her knees. "Hey, is everyone alright?" She asked. I nodded. It could have been worse. At least we're still alive. She giggled a bit as she walked towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, the way you landed showed tremendous artistic flair." She said

"Gee, thanks a lot" He muttered.

"Uh… I knew it would be rough getting through that gate. But I had no idea it would take such a toll on my equipment." He said as he got up to his feet. "I wasn't expecting to have to use my spare cape so soon." He said as he took out another cape… Seriously!? Chad, Ichigo and I looked at him, dumbfounded

"Aw, man. Don't tell me he brought a change of clothes." Ichigo said

"Well at least he came prepared." I said

"Guys, isn't this great? We all made it. And everyone's ok." Orihime said.

"It's not great." Yoruichi said as he headbutted Orihime's right eye "We were lucky" He said as he glared at Orihime, who was sitting down on the ground and holding on to her right eye which had smoke coming out of it. She was also crying as well… How hard was that attack!?

"My eye." She cried.

"I told you not to expose your spiritual powers in there. We're fortunate that the cleaner only make contact with the shield area. If it had even touched any part of the six flowers themselves, you'd all be dead now" He said in a serious tone

"I, I didn't know" She said.

"Hey, lighten up. At least we all made it through, besides she didn't know any better." I said

"Yeah, and if it hadn't been been for her quick thinking, we wouldn't have made it through that gate in the first place" Ichigo said. I nodded

"I don't think any of you appreciate how serious the situation really is." Yoruichi said as he glared at us.

"Well we're just saying" I muttered.

"Listen. Doesn't it seem awfully quiet around here?" Uryu asked.

"Well… Now that you've mention it. It kind of does. I would expect there to be a bunch of people around here" I said

"Yeah, is this place really the soul society?" Ichigo wondered

"Yes. And the specific area we're in is called the Rukon district. It's here in the Rukon district that souls come to live when they first arrive in the soul society. As a matter of fact, it's right on the perimeter of the Seireitei, where soul reapers live. It's the poorest section, but also the one with the greatest freedom. And it has the largest population of souls within the soul society." Yoruichi explained. We all looked around a bit

"Well it that's true then where is everybody?" I asked. Suddenly I saw some weird buildings behind where Chad is standing. "Hey guys, look at those weird building" I said as I pointed at them. Which made everyone look at that direction

"Why do they look so different from everywhere else?" Ichigo asked

"Just forget about that" Yoruichi said.

"I know. I bet that's the Seirei…" Ichigo muttered

"Seireitei" I said.

"Yeah that. That must be where all the soul reapers live" Ichigo said as he ran towards the buildings. I sighed and ran after him. "All right, you soul reapers. Here I come!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wait!" Yoruichi ordered "Stop, you idiots. You can't run up to the gate like that. You both will be killed!" He yelled.

"Huh?" Ichigo and I wondered. Suddenly two giant gates appeared right in front of us, making us stop and literally screamed.

"Holy crap!" I yelled. The dust from the ground started surrounding Ichigo and I, making us cough.

"Well, well it's been a long time since anyone tried to pass through the spirit gates without a travel permit" Someone said. As soon as the dust cleared up. Ichigo and I looked at the person who was talking in shock… He's huge! He had the same weird uniform Ichigo had on which is black and white on the collar around the neck and at the end of the arms as well. He had some kind of weird metal on his left arm as well. Weird it seemed all burnt for some reason. He had a giant weird red hat with black hair, including part of a black beard that was tied up. "And I don't get many guests these days. So welcome to you, little man and little girl" He said. Great… Just great… Can today get even more weirder!?

* * *

 **Well here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and story. Most of the stuff here happens like in the anime itself. So it's going to be like that for a bit. So yeah. Until next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3, Jidanbo, the Gatekeeper!

**Chapter three**

 **Jidanbo, the Gatekeeper!**

* * *

The big guy started laughing until he suddenly brought down his huge weapon in front of Ichigo and I, making us cough again and closing our eyes. The big guy started laughing again

"Whenever you are ready, give it all you've got. And good luck, little man" The big guy said. Oh seriously? Yeah of course exclude me… Then again why should I be complaining?

"Well he said it, good luck Ichigo" I said as I quickly ran back towards the others.

"He's a leviathan. What kind of creature do you supposed he is, anyway? He's way too big to be a human being." Uryu said

"He is known simply as Jidanbo. He was chosen from among the very best warriors the soul society has. His task is to guard the Hakuto gate, one of four entrances that make up the spirit gate. "

"He's the guard? If we intend to get through this gate, it looks like we have no choice but to defeat him." Uryu said

"Yes but it doesn't seem like it'll be an easy task" I said

"You're correct. In the three hundred years Jidanbo has served at this post, countless invaders have tried. But not a single one has ever broken through the Hakuto gate. Jidanbo has become a legend of power and strength." Yoruichi said

"How in the world are we supposed to defeat something like that?" Uryu said.

"That's where your intelligence and creativity come in. The first thing we need to do is to have a meeting to decide on a strategy." Yoruichi said. Well we should observe on how this giant fights.

"Ichigo, let's start with-" Yoruichi then started screaming as he saw Chad, Orihime and I running towards the brute. "No! Chad! Orihime! Zion! Come back here, all three of you! Have you lost your minds?" He exclaimed.

"No! We just simply want to help our friend!" I answered as I kept running. Orihime suddenly put his hands next to her head. Suddenly Jidanbo slammed his weapon on the ground, making it crack and causing the ground to come up as he slide his giant weapon across it. Orihime and Chad screamed a bit while we were covering our face with our arms as well.

"Wow. He's not only huge but he has tremendous strength" I said

"You three need some work on your manners. What are you, country bumpkins, or something? We're civilized in this city. Here are the rules." He said as he showed us one of his fingers, making a number one. "Rule number one, always wash your hands before you sit down and eat." He said as he showed us another finger, making a number two "Rule number two, don't eat food that's fallen on the floor." He said as he showed us another finger, making a number three "Rule three, battles in the city are always fought one on one." He said which surprised Orihime and Chad. Battles are fought one on one… Where have I heard that before…? Suddenly another memory started coming back…

* * *

 _"Mom, where's Dad!?" The past version me yelled. She just arrived home, crying_

 _"Zion… I'm so sorry… You're Father… He..." Mom said as her voice started cracking a bit._

 _"He what?" The past version me asked._

 _"Zion… You must understand that we were engage in battle… Battle's are supposed to be one on one. But believe me I tried the best I could to try to save your Father" Mom said. What… My Dad is… Dead?_

 _"Save… What are you talking about Mom?" The past version me asked. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she looked at Mom in disbelief. "Dad is… Dead?" The past version asked._

 _"Honey… I'm so sorry…" Mom said as she hugged the past version of me, however the past version of me quickly forced herself out of the hug and glared at Mom._

 _"You let a stupid honer to let Dad die!?" The past version me yelled._

 _"Zion, we're a warrior race called Saiyans. We have our pride and honor. To interfine your father's battle would have brought shame… He didn't want my help." Mom said._

 _"No Mom! You and Dad are warriors! I'm not! How could you let Dad die because of your foolish pride and honor!?" The past version me yelled which surprised Mom._

 _"I'm sorry… If I could I would go back and fix that mistake…" Mom muttered as she started crying more and more._

 _"I can't believe you let Dad die… I… I hate being a Saiyan… I hate being born into this warrior class… I… I HATE YOU!" The past version me yelled as she ran to a nearby room and slammed the door, leaving Mom crying even more… Mom… I don't hate you. I know this honor and pride are of great significance to you… Battles are meant to be fought one on one but… There are times and places that rule must be broken. I'm sorry Mom. I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sure you tried to do everything to save Dad… Tears started streaming down my face. I love you Mom… I always will no matter what._

* * *

"Zion, Orihime" Chad suddenly said which snapped me out of my thoughts. I noticed some tears streaming down my face which I quickly wiped away. "I'm going to wait for the right opportunity, and then punch a big hole through this wall. As soon as it's open, Orihime, you aim Subaki at the big guy and Zion, you aim an energy blast at the big guy through the opening." Chad said.

"No, Ichigo wants to fight this battle alone so let him. It's honorable and part of the rules here." I said as I crossed my arms.

"What was that?" Jidanbo asked as he turned around to see us. "Don't tell me you two are still plotting schemes over there. At least that girl understands our customs." He said as he pointed at me

"Even his ears are powerful" Orihime said

"No kidding" I said

"Orihime, Zion, Chad, are you there?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Yes, the three of us are here" I said

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked

"Yeah. I'm still alive and kicking." Ichigo said.

"We're coming to help you, just wait right there." Orihime said.

"Yeah, well here's the thing, Orihime. I actually agree with Zion. I want you three to just stay put, and let me handle this myself." Ichigo said

"What?" Orihime said in disbelief "Ichigo, this is too big a job for even you to handle alone." Orihime said

"Don't worry. Just wait for me over there. It'll be ok." Ichigo said

"I refuse to do that." Uryu said as he walked past Orihime and Chad.

"Yeah, tell him." Orihime said

"Ichigo, we can't afford to wait around. Instead of wasting time battling the guard individually, we've got to attack together, and get past this gate." Uryu explained.

"You're here too, Uryu?" Ichigo said which made me laugh a bit

"I've been here the whole time. It's just like you to waste energy with stupid comments, Ichigo." Uryu said

"Oh, shut up. You're giving me a headache." Ichigo said

"Can you defeat him?" Chad suddenly asked.

"Probably" Ichigo said. Uryu suddenly started banging his fist on the huge rock, separating us from Ichigo.

"Probably? What's wrong with you? Don't you understand this is a life or death situation we're in here?" Uryu said

"Look, don't worry about it, all right?" Ichigo said.

"How can I not worry, Ichigo?" Uryu asked as he stopped hitting the huge rock

"Listen, I'll tell you all an interesting little story. Remember when I was training with Mister Urahara? He said it was going to take me ten days for my soul reaper powers to be completely restored. But as it turned out, it only took me five days. So what do you think I did for those other five days?" Ichigo asked

"Knowing you probably goofing off." Uryu said

"I fought with him the whole time, for so long, nonstop, for five days and nights. He and I battled each other one on one" Ichigo said. So in other words… He gained tremendous strength…

"I see. And you learned all his fighting techniques, right?" Uryu asked

"Wrong again" Ichigo answered

"So what's your point then?" Uryu asked

"In other words he gained tremendous strength." I answered.

"Zion is correct, I didn't learned a single thing from him about fighting. But in those long hours, I gained tremendous strength and stamina" Ichigo said.

"You done making speeches yet?" Jidanbo asked

"Look pal. I never asked you to wait so you could have attacked at anytime, right?" Ichigo said which made Jidanbo growled

"So, you are a country bumpkin after all. Didn't your folks teach you any manners? Someone's polite to wait for you, you should always say thank you!" Jidanbo yelled as I saw him bringing down his weapon and heard it clashing with metal. It made more dust and high wind to appear which made us cover our face with our arms yet again.

"This can't be good" Uryu said

"Watch… Ichigo is barely getting started" I muttered. I saw Jidanbo smile quickly turned into a face full of surprise.

"Who are you spiky head?" Jidanbo asked

"I'm no expert, but isn't it also bad manners to attack before your opponent is ready?" Ichigo asked which seemed to anger Jidanbo… At least that's what I thought until he started laughing

"He's laughing?" I wondered

"You gutsy, I'll give you that, spiky head. I can't remember the last time someone was able to stop the thrust of my axe." Jidanbo said as he chuckled a bit "This is going to be fun. For once I'll be able to give it everything I have. Of all the intruders who have tried to get passed this gate, there have only been two who have come along before you who were powerful enough to stop my first thrust. But that is where the story ends. Because neither they nor you have the power to ever hope to fend off my second thrust!" Jidanbo yelled "YAH!" He roared as he brought down his weapon yet again and heard it clashing on metal. It also made more dust and wind to appear but not as bad as last time so we didn't cover our face "Are you still standing? I guess I get to keep trying my attacks on you then. See how you like this." Jidanbo said as he laughed a bit and aimed his axe at Ichigo yet again.

"Jidan ten strike festival" Jidanbo said as he brought down his weapon and clashed with Ichigo's weapon again. "One!" He yelled. He did the same thing yet again "Two!" He yelled. "Three!" He yelled. "Four!" He yelled. "Five!" He yelled. "Six!" He yelled "Seven!" He yelled

"What in the world is he doing?" Uryu wondered.

"Seven!" He yelled. Wait didn't he just say seven? "Eight" He yelled "Twelve!" He yelled. What?! He can't even count to ten!? "Nine!" He yelled "Six!" He yelled "Wait, I never had to count this high before. But I must be at ten by now, so it's time to finish this!" He yelled as he brought his axe to slash horizontally, cutting the gate and the boulders in front of us. The boulders were falling around us and I blast the ones that were going to land on top of me, Chad, Uryu and I.

"Thanks, Zion" They said

"No problem" I said as I smiled at them

"Got him. I think" Jidanbo said. As soon as the rocks in front of us crumpled into dust, I could barely see through the dust clouds that Ichigo blocked the attack with his sword. I smiled "What!? That's impossible! How can you still be standing after that attack spiky head?" Jidanbo asked

"I agree, it does seem impossible." Uryu said

"But he's still alright." Orihime said

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it." I said

"Are you finished, Gatekeeper?" Ichigo asked as he readied his blade "Cause if you are then it's my turn now!" He yelled. Jidanbo was shocked and surprised before he glared at Ichigo

"I'm not done! I'm not done!" He yelled as he reached inside his weird uniform and brought out another giant axe "I just have to bring out some more weaponry!" He yelled

"Are you kidding me? He has another axe?!" I yelled. He brought both of his weapons up and suddenly the left arm's metal shield was destroyed as he buffed up a bit more.

"My ultimate attack! See if you can withstand the Jidan bonzi strike festival!" Jidanbo yelled as he brought down both axes on Ichigo, ready to hit him yet again.

"Sorry pal. But I'm going to destroy your axes" Ichigo said as he flipped his sword and sliced through Jidanbo axes, destroying them completely which also made the giant flying until he bump on the gate and a even more ferocious dust cloud and wind to appear, luckily Orihime covered us with her weird magical shield.

"What, what was that?" Jidanbo asked

"Wow" I muttered

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it. Ichigo just sent that giant flying" Uryu said

"No kidding…" I muttered. Jidanbo quickly got back up to his feet and laughed a bit

"Woah, you almost caught me that time. I can't believe I slip and fell on my behind. It's been a long time since that happened." Jidanbo said as he looked at Ichigo "Uh what's that weird look on your face for? I bet you think you're the one who sent me flying backward don't you?" He asked as he laughed even more "You should really know better than that, but it's difficult for a country bumpkin like you to believe that a Gatekeeper like me could be blown away so easily. All I have to do is make one more swing with my mighty axe and-" He stopped as soon as he saw his destroyed axes. He started shaking

"Heh. It appears Jidanbo mighty axes had been modified somewhat" Yoruichi said

"Wow. He got them both in one hit" I said

"Well? Are you going to say something or just stand there?" Ichigo asked

"My axes… My axes ruined!" Jidanbo cried as he hit what was left of the axes on the ground, making the whole ground to shake "Why!? Why did you do it!? Why did you have to destroy my beautiful babies? Why?!" Jidanbo yelled as I saw some tears streaming down his face

"In the outside he's a tough guy but in the inside he's like a little boy" I said as I was trying to comprehend on what I was seeing

"Look, I'm sorry about your axes and everything but I couldn't let you keep swinging them at me. Although I could have just destroyed one of them and let you keep the other one, my bad." Ichigo said

"No you're not bad. Even though you're my enemy, you care. Instead of thinking only your lust and desire of getting through the gate, you're concern of your opponent and his axes." Jidanbo said as he touched Ichigo's shoulders with his hands "What a good person you are, my spiky headed enemy. What a generous heart you have." He said

"Well it's only natural to want to consult with someone who cries so much even if they are really… Big" Ichigo said. Jidanbo quickly got back up to his feet

"I know! I'm acting like a big baby. All that crying and moaning over a couple of old axes. I'm nothing but an embarrassment as a man." He said as he looked down at Ichigo again but with a sad face. "I'm a total loser" He said. We all looked at him, unsure what to say or do "A total loser!" He cried "He beat me not only as a warrior and Gatekeeper. You have defeated me as a man as well! It has been three hundred years since I became the keeper of the Hokuro gate and within all those year, never have I lost a challenge or allowed anyone to passed this way. I thought the day would never come, but you are the first man to defeat me." He said as he wiped away his tears "Therefore. I Jidanbo hereby grant you passage through the Hokuro gate" He said which surprised me and everyone else

"Woah, cool" Ichigo said

"You're allowing all of us to pass?" Uryu asked

"That's right, I was decisively defeated in battle by your leader. As a result I have no right to stop anyone in your crew." Jidanbo explained.

"WHAT?!" Uryu explained "Who ever said about Ichigo being our leader? Absolutely not!" Uryu yelled as he pointed at Ichigo.

"It's no big deal so why are you so upset, Uryu?" Ichigo asked

"So your name is Ichigo, huh spiky head?" Jidanbo asked

"That's right, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo answered

"That's a pretty cute name for someone who takes himself so seriously, don't you think?" Jidanbo asked. Which made me laugh.

"My name is not cute! Ichi means number one and go stands for guardian and that's what I am!" Ichigo yelled. Jidanbo laughed a bit

"Yeah, whatever. Take care now" He said as he put his hand on the gate "I don't know why you are so determined to pass through this gate but those who are on the other side are all very strong" He said

"We're aware of that" I said

"Very well. As long as you think you know what you're getting into. Now stand back and I'll open the gate for you" He said as he put his hand under the gate "This is not going to be easy. It's been closed a long time." He said as he grunted a bit and picked up the gate. We all stared at him, surprised and amazed. That thing must be very heavy! He roared as he completely lifted the gate, granting us passage through this Seireitei which surprised us even more.

"Amazing" Ichigo said

"I never thought anyone can lift something so heavy" Orihime said.

"No kidding" I muttered. I suddenly noticed Jidanbo was afraid… Why is he afraid? Ichigo and I ran to his side

"Jidanbo what is it?" Ichigo asked

"Why are you frozen like that is something wrong?" I asked. I turned to see what he was staring at, to only find a weird guy wearing a uniform like Ichigo except he had a white cloak and his hair was silver. I could also clearly see his weapon

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked

"That is none other than the captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru." Jidanbo answered.

"Ah, not good." Gin said. Suddenly Jidanbo left arm started gushing out with blood and I could see a wound there… How… How did he cut him?! His arm fell, making it useless. It also made the gate fall even more but Jidanbo still manage to keep the gate opened.

"Jidanbo, no!" Ichigo and I yelled at the same time.

"Unacceptable. Being the guardian of the gate doesn't mean you're supposed to open the gate" Gin said

"I defended the gate and lost. Once I lost I had to open the gate. There was nothing else I could do." Jidanbo explained. Gin smiled a bit… It was the smile that terrified me to the bone… His intention was to kill

"What you say makes no sense. A Gatekeeper who loses isn't supposed to open the gate. When a Gatekeeper loses, it means death." Gin said which terrified both Jidanbo and I even more. Suddenly Ichigo charged at him, ready to slash him. Gin quickly took out his dagger and blocked the attack. They jumped away from each other.

"You want to tell me just what the hell you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked as he pointed his giant sword at Gin. Yoruichi couldn't believe what Ichigo was doing

"Yes, Ichigo. What on earth are you doing?" Yoruichi asked

"What's the big idea showing up now and trying to butt in? You stupid freaking ass clown! Anyone who's pathetic enough to make a appearance in order to attack an unarmed man, deserves to be killed!" Ichigo yelled. Gin kept his smile.

"You're sure a funny kid. And you're not scared of me?" Gin asked

"Hell no" Ichigo answered

"Careful boy! You must stop, Ichigo! It is best we retreat for now!" Yoruichi ordered

"Huh? Why? I'm only just getting started here! There's no way I'm going to submit to this guy! Look I'll be fine just let me finish this guy off." Ichigo yelled

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki" Gin said. How does he know about Ichigo?

"You know about me?" Ichigo asked

"How could you? You just barely met him" I said

"Just as I thought. How very predictable" Gin said as he started walking away. What is he planning?

"Hey! Where you going? Wait!" Ichigo ordered

"All the more reason I can't let you pass." Gin said as he stopped walking away. He lifted his arm horizontally, making us see his dagger.

"So then why are you standing so far back? Unless you're planning on throwing that dagger" Ichigo said

"It's not a dagger. In fact this is my Zanpakuto." Gin said as he quickly turned to face us and put his left arm above this Zanpakuto. What is a Zanpakuto? Is that what they call these weapons? Suddenly I felt a harsh wind hitting Jidanbo, Ichigo and I.

"Wow… This guy sure is strong" I muttered

"Impale him… Shinso!" Gin yelled. Suddenly his glade extended and aimed at Ichigo. Ichigo barely blocked it but as soon as it did he was sent flying, hitting Jidanbo and making them both fly away from the gate. As soon as they land Ichigo coughed up blood.

"Ichigo!" Everyone but Jidanbo and Gin yelled. Suddenly I heard a weird noise above me

"No! The gate!" Yoruichi yelled. "Zion you must get away before the gate crushes you!" Yoruichi ordered. Oh crap! The gate is going to fall right on top of me if I don't get out of the way! But which way do I go? If I go where Gin is I would die… But at the same time I would have a bit of an advantage finding their friend. If I go where Ichigo and the others are then I would be safe but we would be right back where we started… Ugh… What should I do!?

"Zion! You have to move now!" Uryu ordered. What should I choose!?

* * *

 **Well this is the end of chapter 3. Now it depends on you guys if you want Zion to go across the gate which she will most likely die or stay with Ichigo and the others. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story so far.**


	4. Christmas Special!

**Christmas special!**

* * *

-Zion

"HURRAY" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs as I opened the closet door which woke Ichigo up

"What the hell?! You know you can't do that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't be a party pooper, it's my favorite time of year, Christmas!" I exclaimed

"How on earth do you forget everything else but that?" Ichigo asked. I shrugged.

"I actually did forget that time of year, but that's why the internet and books are helpful" I answered. Ichigo face palmed before shaking his head.

"You never cease to amaze me…" He muttered. I quickly got up from bed and stretched

"Well I'm going to go to Urahara's shop. Remember everyone said we should meet there today." I said as I walked towards his bed and opened the window, only to be quickly engulfed by snow. I quickly dug myself out of the snow and started shivering "Y-you gotta be kidding me! I-it wasn't supposed to snow today!" I exclaimed

"Why is that a big deal? At least it isn't a blizzard" Ichigo said which made me glare at him

"Don't jinx it… If it does snow… I swear that I will not talk to you for a month." I said. Ichigo just shrugged. "Also I don't have anything warm to wear…" I muttered.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah… I never thought of getting anything warm… Not only that we were at the Soul Society for a while so how could I get anything warm to wear?" I asked.

"I guess you have a point, you can wear this jacket if you want" Ichigo said as he got up from bed and walked over to his desk, open one of the drors then took out a orange jacket. "It isn't much but it's better than-" I quickly took his jacket and put it on. I guess he must have gotten this when he was younger because it was a perfect fit.

"It works great, thank you." I said as I smiled at him which made him smile back. "Now let's go to Urahara's shop" I said as I flew out the window.

As soon as I arrived at Urahara's shop, no one was actually outside. I guess I should meet them inside since it's cold out here. I walked inside and saw Urahara decorating.

"Hi Mister Urahara." I greeted as I took off my shoes at the entrance. He turned towards me and smiled

"Why, hello Zion. You're early" He said as he put some ornaments on a tree.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I can help anyway I can if you don't mind. Plus I'm super excited about today" I said.

"Sure, if you can put this up outside I would really appreciate it." Urahara said as he handed me a bunch of lights.

"Sure" I said as I went to put my shoes on and went outside. As soon as I did I flew to where the sign of the shop was and put lights all around it as best as I could.

"Zion, it isn't safe for you to show your powers like that" Someone said which startled me and lose my focus on flying which made me fall to the snow, landing face first. I quickly got up and started shivering. I looked to see who was talking. It was Uryu

"Sorry. But how else would I put these lights up?" I asked. He pointed at a ladder

"A latter of course." He answered. I glared at him then sighed.

"Look I don't like using a ladder at all. Remember last time I tried climbing a ladder at the Soul Society?" I asked.

"It's your fault that you didn't make sure it was safe to climb on." Uryu said.

"We were trying to get away from the Soul Reapers alright!" I exclaimed.

"So why are you here early?" He suddenly asked.

"Well I came here early because I love this time of year and I asked Urahara if I can help around here. He's decorating the tree and I'm decorating the house. You can ask if you can help before the others arrive" I said.

"Good idea." Uryu said as he went inside the building. I flew back up into the air and reorganized the lights since I accidently messed them up when I fell. I like Christmas. But something feels off…

* * *

" _Merry Christmas, Hana!" The past version of me yelled as she jumped on top of Hana, while she was sleeping on her bed._

 _"Zion? It's six o'clock in the morning… I need my sleep" Hana muttered. We were in a house of some kind… It isn't the one where I lived at with my Mother and Father so… I guess this is her house._

 _"So?" The past version me asked. "Come on let's go open the presents santa brought us!" I said cheerfully. That quickly got Hana up from bed._

 _"Wait!" Hana exclaimed. "You should wait here, I have to make sure if Santa ate the cookies and drank the milk." Hana said as she quickly ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. About five minutes later she returned. "Yup there are some presents here" Hana said._

 _"Can we go open them now?" The past version me asked. Hana smiled at me_

 _"Sure." She said. The past version me quickly ran out of the room and went to where the presents were. I laughed a bit before following her. As soon as I found her, there were about ten presents._

 _"I wonder what I got" The past version me said as she quickly opened the first present. As soon as she did there was a weird tracksuit outfit that was green. "How did he know I wanted this?" The past version me asked._

 _"Well it must have been a lucky guess. After all you keep talking about that you wanted a outfit like this so you can go run" Hana said. The next present were training weights, the one after that was a weird Ipod, then some black headphones and finally a picture… Of my Mom and me. My past version had tears building up and streaming down her face. Hana walked next to the past version of me and hugged her. "Hey, I might not have known your Mother and Father but I know they would be proud of you." She said as she smiled at me. The past version wiped away her tears and smiled at Hana._

 _"Thanks Hana… You're a great friend." The past version of me said._

 _"No problem… I promise to spend every Christmas with you. We may not always agree on things but you, Zion are like a sister to me ok?" Hana said. The past version of me smiled at her_

 _"Ok. I'm going to hold you to that promise" She said. Hana laughed a bit._

 _"Hey, let's go see if we can make that cake so we both can eat it." Hana said as she helped the past version to her feet and walked to the kitchen with her. That's right… Every Christmas I had ever since I was six I'd always spent it with Hana… But now… It's different._

* * *

If this is going to be different without her… Then I don't want to celebrate Christmas at all… Not without my very best friend! I quickly landed back on the floor and ran to back to Ichigo's place. As soon as I arrived, Ichigo was ready to head out of his room, until I flew in.

"Zion? I thought you were at Urahara's shop" Ichigo said

"Do you have a laptop?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Yeah, but why you ask?" He asked

"I want to use it to find someone." I answered.

"Find who?" He asked.

"To find a friend, Hana" I answered.

"Is Hana someone from your past?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes… Although I don't exactly remember everything about her. But I refuse to spend this Christmas without her" I answered.

"Sure, although I think it'll help if we help you find this Hana as well." Ichigo suggested. Which made me stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? You guys are willing to help me find her?" I asked.

"Of course, after all you're our friends as well and it's the least we can do considering after everything you did to help rescue Rukia" Ichigo answered as he put his hand on top of my head and messed my hair a bit then smiled at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Alright, let's go to Mister Urahara then. Also bring your laptop please." I said as I jumped out of the window and landed on my legs. Then ran to Urahara's shop again but stopped for a bit so Ichigo can catch up. "I'll race you!" I said cheerfully as I started running again

"You're on!" Ichigo said cheerfully as he started running, however in the end it was a tie.

"Ha! I won!" I exclaimed.

"What?! No way! I won that and you know it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Actually it was a tie." Someone said behind me which startled me again and made me screamed a bit. I quickly turned around and saw Uryu.

"Oh my gosh! Stop sneaking up on people like that please!" I exclaimed. He shrugged and looked at Ichigo.

"So what do you have in that bag?" Uryu asked.

"A laptop" Ichigo answered as he took out a laptop from the bag.

"Why do you have a laptop with you? Are you planning on making a call or something on it?" Uryu asked.

"Actually, Ichigo brought it because I'm looking for a friend from my past. I don't exactly remember all my past or all about her really. I just know that every Christmas I had ever since I was six, I've spent it with her. And I refuse to spend this one without her." I explained.

"I see. Very well then let's wait for the others so we can start this search." Uryu said. I smiled at him and nodded. "By the way, Urahara has made some cookies and cake, so-" I quickly went inside the shop, took my shoes off the entrance and went to the dining room, to see cookies and cake! I quickly started eating the cookies and the cake, I was halfway done with them until I felt someone grabbing the collar of the jacket I was wearing and pulling me away.

"Miy I qus wetwg fhat!" I exclaimed.

"First, those all aren't for you. And second please swallow your food first before you speak." Uryu explained. I swallowed my food

"Sorry, like I was saying. Hey, I was eating that!" I exclaimed

"He just said those all aren't for you" Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. I sighed.

"Fine…" I muttered.

"Hello, we're here." I heard someone said. I quickly broke free from Uryu grabbing the collar of my jacket then checked who just arrived. It was Orihime and Chad "Oh, hey Zion. I assume Uryu and Ichigo are here as well?" Orihime asked. I nodded

"Yeah, they're in the dining room. You probably want to eat the cookies and cake real quick though before I eat them all." I explained.

"How much did you ate already?" Chad asked.

"Half of everything" I explained. They sighed and shook their heads.

"I don't know how you can be like that after eating so much." Orihime muttered. I shrugged.

"I have no idea either." I said. As soon as they went into the dining room, I walked towards Ichigo's bag and took out the laptop. I sat down and placed it on top of my lap. Ok so uh… How do I work this thing? I opened it up and saw a power button. Oh well that's handy. I pressed it which caused the laptop to turn on. Alright! I was happy… Until it said I needed to input a password. Are you kidding me!? A password!? I quickly grabbed the laptop out of my lap and went back up to my feet then walked towards where Ichigo and the rest were. I opened the laptop and showed it to him "Please put the password please." I said. He sighed and enter the password.

"Zion, why do you have that laptop?" Orihime asked.

"She wants to find a friend" Uryu answered

"A friend that I need to spend this Christmas with! I always spend each Christmas with her!" I explained as I sat down next to Uryu and opened the search engine it in then typed down Hana. There were a bunch of stuff that popped up and some weren't even people! "Ok uh… How about this?" I wondered as I put the search engine to look for people. That limited the search down a bit but really it didn't helped.

"Do you by chance know her last name?" Uryu asked I shook my head.

"No… But I know what she looks like!" I said cheerfully as I put down her characteristics. It limited the search to four people around this town. "Ugh… I don't want to go to their doorstep if they aren't the Hana I know!" I exclaimed as I laid down on the floor.

"Well we can always pull up pictures of them" Uryu suggested.

"Wait you can do that?" I asked. He nodded and did some weird stuff in the laptop that pulled up pictures… None of them looked familiar… "They… They're not her…" I muttered.

"Well she probably doesn't have her address down in the system yet." Uryu explained. I shook my head.

"No… I… I'm sorry but I have to step outside." I said as I got back up to my feet, walked towards the exit and put my shoes on before I walked outside. Dang it… Why isn't Hana here?! I know she's here right!? She has to be… But if that's true then. I could sense her energy. I focused only on sensing Hana's energy, only to find that there were no trace of her anywhere… It's like she never even existed. Did… She die? That would explain why I can't find her or sense her anywhere… If that's true… Then… I won't celebrate this Christmas at all! I had tears streaming down my face and I sat on the ground then rested my head on my knees as I continued to cry. Suddenly I felt someone touching my left shoulder. I looked up and saw Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Urahara.

"Hey, Zion it's ok. We promise to find this friend of yours alright?" Ichigo said in a soft voice.

"You're our friend and helped us through so many things. It's the least we can do" Orihime said as she hugged me.

"So please don't cry. It doesn't suit you. I'm used on seeing the happy side of you, Zion" Uryu said.

"To us you're more than a friend, you're our best friend." Chad said

"A best friend who has powers like us. Besides I made a patch of cookies and cake just for you, Zion." Urahara said as he smiled at me. I had more tears streaming down my face.

"You guys… Thank you for trying to cheer me up. It means a lot." I said as I wiped the tears away. Orihime stopped hugging me and smiled at me. I smiled back and quickly back up to my feet. "I really want to spend this Christmas with Hana but if I can't then… That's alright" I said as I looked at them, closed my eyes and smiled once more. "Because I've gotten to meet you great people" I said. I shook my head and quickly went inside. "Come on! We still have to decorate this place more before tomorrow arrives!" I said cheerfully.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was sleeping next to Orihime. Oh yeah… Yesterday was a crazy day hehe. We all were decorating the whole place which we also decided to paint outside of the store which got my clothes all dirty because we were painting each other most of the time! Luckily it wasn't my favorite clothes that I usually had on. I just had some blue pants and a plain white t-shirt, however I didn't have any spare clothes so Orihime gave me some clothes. I was wearing a pink t-shirt with yellow pants. I usually hate wearing stuff like this but hey. She was kind enough to give me these kind of clothes so I really shouldn't complain. We also decided to sleep over just for the day so yeah. As soon as I got up to my feet and walks towards the tree, I saw presents. I screamed which woke everyone up.

"Zion, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked

"Is there a Hollow?" Uryu asked. I shook my head

"PRESENTS!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs which made them all cover their ears.

"That's one heck of a voice you have, Zion" Urahara said.

"No kidding" Orihime said. I quickly opened my presents which were only five. Four of them had clothes and shoes while the last one had headphones with a Ipod.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed. I looked at everyone else when they opened their presents. Urahara had the same set of clothes for three presents and the other two were hats. We all laughed a bit, nervously. I mean… Why on earth would he want to wear the same clothing everyday? Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Ichigo had the same matching pair of clothes for three presents but the other two were different. Orihime had a necklace in one present and the other one had earings. Chad had a new outfit that was a sleeveless shirt that was purple and red while the other present was a phone. Uryu had the same outfit… Again I don't understand why. In the other present he had books. So I guess that was at least something different… Ichigo had a bracelet which I don't understand why but it seemed he liked it. The last one though… Was a picture of all of us. "Wow…" I muttered. "Even though this Christmas was different… I really did enjoy it. I've gotten to spend time with all of you." I said as I hugged each one of them. Even though Hana wasn't here this time, I really did enjoy spending this Christmas with my new friends… I know Hana will be here to spend the next Christmas. "I promise to find you Hana! You can count on it!" I exclaimed as I raised my hand into the air, making a fist. The rest did the same as well

"And you won't have to do it alone. We all are willing to help you" Ichigo said. I smiled at him. Wherever you are Hana. I know you will like these people. They are really great friends...

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated but you know. Life stuff I need to do and everything. So yeah... Anyways the Unlikely Team story is going to have a Christmas Update as well as a new chapter soon! This story's next chapter is still unknown because well again it's your guys choice if you want Zion to cross over the gate or not. Either way the end result will be same and everything so yeah. Also I felt rushed when I made this special so I'm sorry if everything isn't good... I hope you guys enjoy this story and chapter. Also thank you everyone who are viewing this story! I mean seriously I didn't expect this story to have 142 views already! Thank you all so much!**


	5. Chapter 4, Wanted, Zion!

**OK before anyone starts reading this, if you are reading the Unlikely Team I really suggest you don't read the bottom part! It's a bit of a spoiler on what happens to Zion's parents!**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

 **Wanted, Zion!**

* * *

-Zion

"Zion! You have to move now!" Uryu yelled. Oh come on! I quickly used my energy to fly where Gin was. I thought I would have the advantage of finding their friend by flying that direction, but I didn't realized how much energy I put into flying so I literally flew across some walls! The good thing was that I flew passed Gin so I guess he couldn't catch up to me even if he wanted to. I managed to land back on the ground… But as soon as I did I bounced off of it a few times then as soon as I stopped bouncing I slide across the ground, which made a bit of fire appear on my uniform. I quickly put out the fire with my left hand then sighed.

"That hurt…" I muttered to myself. I have a few cuts, bruises and a bit of blood coming out of my mouth and nose. I wiped away the blood and tried to stand up, as soon as I did I felt a huge pain coursing through my right arm. Oh no… Come on! I dislocated it! Suddenly I heard a weird noise. Huh? What's going on?

"Red alert. Red alert. All squads report to battle stations immediately. Repeat. This is a red alert. All squads report to battle stations immediately." Someone said. An announcement? Great, well now everyone knows I'm here… Who have weapons… Who can kill me. Ugh! There's no time to think about that! I shook my head and put my left hand on my right arm, where it was dislocated. Ok… I think this is how I pop it into place… Maybe? I put some pressure on that part and popped it back in place… But I yelled in pain and started crying a bit. That hurt! Gosh! I don't want to do that ever again! I flew back into the air and saw some people wearing the same outfit Ichigo and Jidanbo has. Oh no… Jidanbo and Ichigo! I can't believe I forgot about them! Jidanbo arm had that nasty cut and both him and Ichigo were sent back because of Gin which made Ichigo cough out blood… Wait, I can just fly out of here and check to see if they're ok. I quickly flew further into the air, however as soon as I flew very high. I suddenly bump something that sent electricity through my body and made me crash back into the ground. Ouch… That really hurt. I got back up to my feet and felt the electricity still surrounding me which hurt me then caused me to fall to my right knee. Ok… Note to self, never do that again. It seems like this place has a barrier… I guess that makes sense. I mean there would still be a possibility for someone to get over to this Seireitei so it's actually smart to make a barrier.

"I found the Ryoka!" I heard someone said. Huh? Ryoka? I looked at the person who called me that and well… There were a bunch of them! Oh my gosh… Uh… Wait why should I be worried? I mean yeah they have weapons… That are very sharp… That can cut me… That can kill me… Ok why am I thinking about those things?! It's not helping the situation! I have energy blasts that can hurt them! I smiled and blasted them, however I made sure it wasn't lethal. I quickly ran to the other direction to make sure if some of them that are still standing weren't going to surprise attack me from the smoke that was created when I shot those energy blasts. I kept running which seemed like forever then stopped because I needed to breathe a bit.

"I think… I lost them" I muttered to myself as I sat down and rested at a nearby wall. Suddenly I sensed someone behind me. Are you kidding me?! I quickly got up and saw who was behind me… There was one person… Crap! He had the same uniform that Ichigo and Jidanbo had, however he was bald

"Woohoo! What luck!" The bald headed guy said as he jumped to my left side. I took a few steps back "Can you believe this? This person managed to run right into my hands." He said as he started jumping "Lucky me! Lucky me! Today I'm lucky" He started singing… Uh… Ok then? "However, you, on the other hand most certainly aren't." He said as he pointed his sword at me. Thankfully it was still in it's case.

"Is that so?" I asked. Suddenly he started dancing… "Uh…" I muttered

"I'm so lucky! None so lucky but me." He said as he extended his arms, while holding his sword to the right while he extended his right leg to the left… At least he's still standing on his left foot "That's right. I said me." He said as he did the same thing again but switch legs. " Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky" He said as he put his sword off the ground and lifted himself up from the ground, using his strength from his hands and landed back on the ground and squatted while extending his arms at me and holding his sword as well. His head also shined a bit. I stared at him in dumbfounded. The bald guy glared at me. "What are you doing? You fool! Come on. Couldn't you see that I was doing my lucky dance for you! Why are you gaping at me like an idiot!" He yelled. Which angered me a bit.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs which made him cover their ears and caught him off guard. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to your lucky dance. I admit that it was rude for me to not say anything. Now then to make up for that mistake, you're happy dance was… Unique. I admit not a lot of people would do something like that from what I remembered which is good in my book. So I guess you're lucky dance was great." I said as I crossed my arms. He smiled until putting on a serious face.

"So are you going to run away or not?" He asked.

"Run away? I don't run away from fights like this… Unless I'm outnumbered and it isn't fair, or I'm sick or… I'm getting off topic. Anyways. No I won't run away. If I run away it would bring shame… However if I'm strong enough then all I just have to do is defeat you, correct?" I asked as I went into my fighting stance.

"Heh, I like the way you think kid, however where's your weapon?" He asked. I smiled and shot a energy blast at the wall which created a hole through it and flew into the air a bit before landing back to the ground. "Alright… Now let's see who's strong enough!" He yelled as he tried to slash me vertically. I quickly jumped out of the way. As soon as I did, I shot an energy blast at him which he blocked with his sheath. What? He charged at me and attempted to slash me horizontally which I managed to avoid by jumping into the air and attempted to punch him as soon as I started falling back to the ground. He avoided the attack which made me create a crater on the ground when I hit it. I tried to hit him again with my energy blasts but he dodge them. He attempted to stab me but I avoided the attacks… Come on! I need a weapon! Wait… Can I? I'm not sure but… It's possible I can. I focused my energy on my right hand which created a little energy blade. Oh come on! It's not even half the size of his weapon! Oh well… It's better than nothing! I blocked his attacks with my energy blade then jumped above him and attempted to slash his head. He then attempted to slash my head and both of our attacks actually hit. I put some distance between us and saw that I hit him above his right eye it had blood coming out of the wound and dripping to the floor. He hit above my left eye which also had blood coming out of the wound and dripping down to the floor. "At least. Tell me your name" He said as he took a step forward.

"I'm Zion… I don't have a last name though" I said as I took a step back.

"Zion, that's a good name." He said.

"Really? I don't think anyone really cares about my name other than my parents and friends." I said

"Yeah, it's unique. Like your fighting style." He said.

"You're fighting style is unique as well. I haven't seen anyone using their sheath of their swords before to try to hurt someone. As much as I can remember that is." I said. He smiled at me

"Heh. I'm third seat assistant adjutant, squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame. Well, Z, what say we be friends?" He asked.

"I'll think about it" I said as I smiled and aimed my energy blade at him. Ugh I can't see him with my covered in blood. I wiped away the blood with my left hand.

"I don't get it." Ikkaku said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, sure there's some distance between us, but only a novice unfamiliar with fighting would leave their guard down during a match." He answered.

"Hey! I just had some blood on my eye so I just wanted to wipe it away so I could see better!" I explained

"Even shallow wounds above the eye bleed profusely" He said. Suddenly blood started dripping down, back to my eye again. Oh come on! I don't- wait… What is he doing? He suddenly opened the back of his sword and took out some kind of weird liquid. He touched it with his finger "Therefore you must stop the bleeding." He said as he wiped his eye."You can't just wipe it away" He said.

"Hey! That's totally not fair! You have some kind of ointment for that! Then again… It's a battle so you were just prepared." I said as I smiled at him. He smiled back

"At least you understand about being prepared when in a match, however you sure are one strange girl. You sort of behave like a greenhorn, but you don't look like much of a fighter. But" He said as he suddenly charge at me. He tried to stab me but I avoided the attacks and blocked them "You have excellent reflexes!" He yelled. I brought my energy blade up in the air so I can slash him vertically. He blocked the attack with his blade and pushed my energy blade off of him which surprised me a bit. He attempted to stab me again but I barely pushed it away from my face with my energy blade, which instead cut a few pieces of my hair off. "And you have fierce attacks!" He yelled as he started attacking again. I studied his movements and found an opening when he tried to attack me with his sheath. I jumped into the air and landed on the sheath then followed it up by kicking his face, making him lose balance a bit. I landed back on the ground and attempted to slash him horizontally with my energy blade but he quickly regained balance and blocked my attack "You can even say that some of your movements are nearly close to matching mine!" He said. We pushed each other with our blades, making us slide across the floor and putting some distance between us again. I started breathing a bit heavily and glared at him. "You shouldn't be so angry. I'm complimenting you. You're too good to be dismissed as a greenhorn with natural abilities. There's something about the way you move" He said as he glared at me. "Who is your master, Zion?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Heh. Truth is I don't have a master… As far as I can remember. I have amnesia so… I believe I trained by myself and with one other girl named Hana. You see I have the blood of a Warrior. So in truth… If I have to say… My Mother was my teacher. She made me become strong and tried to make me become as skilled as she was. I don't know her name but… I know that she takes these things with pride and honor! So I will do the same!" I yelled.

"I see, in that case it would be rude of me to kill you without giving it my all" He said as he put his sheath and sword together. "Extend. Hozukimaru!" He said as his weapon started glowing. He suddenly hit the sharp part of this new weapon on the ground, making the ground crack a bit. I stared at his weapon, surprised. "Now is not the time to look surprised, Zion! Let's go!" He yelled as he brought the sharp part of his weapon towards me. I avoided the attacks. They were a bit more easy to avoid… So in a way this seems more like a downgrade for him, but me on the other hand. I saw an opening and was ready to stab him with my energy blade. Have the advantage! "Split apart. Hozukimaru!" He yelled. What?! Suddenly I heard a chain behind me. Are you for real? He can split apart his weapon!? I managed to raise my right arm so it could take bladed part of Hozukimaru, causing it to cut my arm badly. Luckily I managed to escape from it before it could do any more serious damage. I also created some distance between me and Ikkaku. My energy blade on my right hand disappeared and I was holding onto the wound I just received with my left hand. "Hozukimaru is not a spear. It's a three part pole" he said as he rested it on his shoulders. I had blood dripping down my arm. "Does it hurt?" He asked

"Of course it does!" I exclaimed. "Anyways… I must say that I was caught off guard of that, however it won't happen again. Now my arm however I can still use it… I just have to be careful from now on or else the wound would… Cause it to bleed much more than it already has." I said as I focused my energy on my left hand and had an energy blade appear. "That doesn't mean this is far from over though!" I yelled

"You're not serious are you?" He asked.

"Of course I'm serious!" I answered as I charged at him which caught him off guard. He avoided the attack but my energy blade cut through the wall and the wall beyond that, including part of the floor. "Now it's my turn to show you what I can do" I said as I aimed my energy blade at him "And I will be the one who will win!" I yelled.

"If only your talents were as well develop as your boasting, newbie" He said which made me glared at him "Your arrogance is just a cheap disguise" He added.

"Let's just see about that!" I yelled as I quickly charged at him. He threw the bladed part of Hozukimaru at me. I managed to avoid it by jumping into the air and shooting some energy blasts at him with my right arm. Of course it hurt… But it's better than dying here. He blocked them which caused an opening on one of his chains. I took that opening and dived down to hit that chain, however as soon as I did he quickly put Hozukimaru together on that chain. What?! He pushed my energy blade off and attempted to slash my face. I barely avoided it and kicked his chest, making him slide away a bit.

"Heh, lucky shot" He said as he charged at me. He attempted to stab me again but I avoided it. Again they were easy to avoid but still… I shouldn't assume he has any openings until they have totally split apart. Suddenly the part where one of the chains was still activated, wrap around my energy blade. Are you kidding me?! He pushed my left arm down a bit and kicked my face, making me lose my balance and take a few steps back. As soon as I regained my balance I heard him roar. I looked up into the air and saw him trying to slash me vertically. I avoided it by jumping back. He charged at me again. There! I hit the blade of Hozukimaru vertically, sending it and the chain into the air. It didn't break though but it left an opening.

"If that was just a lucky shot, then how did that happen?" I asked as I slashed his chest, vertically. He jumped back but he was bleeding. In fact there was a lot of blood coming out of that wound…

"This isn't over… Not until you cut off my arms!" He yelled as he charged at me. Are you serious? Is he insane!? He attempted to hit me but I avoided the attacks until the back of his weapon went behind me and hit the back of my head, making me fall to my knees. He then attempted to stab through my back but I barely move away in time, making it hit my right side instead. Of course it was bleeding but it was it left an opening on the chain! I focused my energy on both of my arms, making two energy blades and cut through the chain and then cut the top of his arms. "Damn it… Not so lucky… After all." He muttered as he fell down to the ground, landing on his stomach.

"If you ask me, I'd say today isn't a lucky day for either of us." I said. "You were a great opponent… I don't know why but I feel like I should help you, even if you are my enemy. Killing really doesn't suit me." I said as I Hozukimaru transformed back into a sword. Weird… But cool. I grabbed the blade and opened the back of it. That ointment… I grabbed some of it and put it on his wounds. I then tried wiping away some of the blood as best as I could. It literally took almost all of the ointment to cover his wounds… I used the last of it to cover my wounds then sat down next to him. I guess I should wake until he wakes up.

It took about five minutes for him to wake up

"How come… How come I'm still alive?" He wondered.

"It's about time you woke up" I said. He turned his head towards me. I waved at him "Hello" I greeted.

"Zion? What are you doing? Why are you still here?" He asked. I carried his Zanpakuto and showed him it.

"Well I learned that these Zanpakuto transform back to normal if their owners passes out. He stared at me in shocked.

"My Hozukimaru! Give it back to me!" He yelled.

"Hey, relax. I just used that weird stuff to heal your wounds and mine. I must say that it works perfectly. Unfortunately I had to use it all up." I explained as I set it next to him. He looked down at his wounds to see if I was telling the truth or not.

"You bastard! You had no right to do that!" He yelled.

"Are you serious? Sorry I had to use it all up but it saved your life. You should be greatful" I said

"That's exactly the point!" He yelled. I stared at him confused. "Don't you see? Now you deny me the glory of death after being so thoroughly defeated. How can I possibly live on now in such humiliation?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Damn it Zion. If I can get up I would beat you to a bloody pulp" He threatened.

"You're such an idiot. Just because you were defeated in battle doesn't mean you should die. If you live through the battle then you have a motivation to become stronger to beat that person. Don't get me wrong. I understand the whole humiliation thing but instead of it bringing you down. Use it as a motivation." I said. He stared at me in shock. "Now whether you appreciate it or not it really doesn't matter to me. I do however think that my enemies shouldn't die. I also have questions for you. Now before you go on asking stupid question I'll just get to the point." I said as I got up to my feet. "Where can I find this person called Rukia?" I asked. His eyes widen.

"Rukia?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah" I said

"Yeah, I know about that capital offender. Why do you want someone like that?" He asked.

"Me and a few other are here to save her" I answered

"What the? Do you mean a rescue? How many of you are there? I mean for something like that then there would be at least nine or ten of you right?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, just five other humans and one animal" I answered.

"Just five humans and an animal? And you intend to rescue her with so few?" He asked.

"That's right… However I was the only one to cross the gate. So I guess I'm the only one who's actually rescuing anyone right now" I answered. He suddenly started laughing.

"You'll never pull off a suicide mission like that you idiot, what are you Ryoka stupid or something?!" He asked. Suddenly his wound opened up because of his laughing, making him yell in pain.. "Ah! I laughed so hard my wound opened up again! Damn it that hurts! Why did you have to make me laugh like that?!" He yelled.

"And you said I was stupid?" I asked

"Alright, listen. If you go directly south from here. You'll go directly to the station of the thirteen court guard squads." He said.

"So you really are willing to give me the information?" I asked.

"Just shut up before I change my mind! Off by itself in the far west end of all the squad stations, you'll see a tall white tower. That's where the prisoner is being held." He answered.

"Thanks." I said

"If you stay here any longer I guarantee you that other soul reapers will find you. So go if you're going." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I owe you Ikkaku" I said.

"Don't go all sentimental on me, it's annoying" He said as I turned around and started walking away "Just a minute. Can I ask you a question?" He suddenly asked.

"Sure" I answered as I turned around to see him

"Who's the strongest member in your group?" He asked.

"I think that would be me and my friend Ichigo." I answered

"If so, then I suggest you two keep an eye out for my captain, Zion. My captain has no interest in fighting weak opponents. If it's true that you two are the strongest then it's you two he would go after." He said.

"Is he that good?" I asked.

"You'll find out when you meet. That is if you can somehow managed to stay alive long enough after he finds you. To take his measure." He answered.

"Tell me his name" I said

"Captain of squad eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki" He said.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." I said as I started running away.

* * *

-?

I looked from a far distance as I saw Zion running again. "Heh… So you're still alive. I must say that I am impress. After all… You are your Mother's daughter. And just like your Mother and Father… You will be killed by me!" I yelled to myself. "Or else my name isn't Agma!" I yelled. "After all... It's why I followed you to this realm." I muttered

* * *

 **Ok! Sorry for taking a while for and update to this story! I was actually waiting for you guys to suggest what choice should Zion do like cross over the gate or not and since no one answered I decided to just flip a coin and well this was the choice. Anyways, yeah I know that this is the part of when Ichigo fights Ikkaku and everything. So later on Ichigo doesn't fight with Ikkaku since he would still be recovering. So yeah... Sorry about that but he was the only person I could think of who Zion could actually fight. Also Not every chapter that Zion would remember something. Anyways, back to Agma. He is responsible for Zion's parents deaths. In fact he killed them. He thought he killed Zion but he didn't. So right now Zion is being hunted by him, however he doesn't think she's worthy to fight yet. Don't worry they will met and fight later on. So yeah. He will also appear in Unlikely Team. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story and chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5, Soul Reaper, Zion!

Chapter five

Soul Reaper Zion!

* * *

-Zion

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled as I started running away from some Soul Reapers I accidently bumped into. I ran as fast as I could go and it literally took five minutes for me to get away from them… I would have run even more but I accidently tripped on something on the ground and hit my face on the wall, making me have a nosebleed and a huge bump on my forehead. "Ouch… That hurt" I muttered to myself. Well at least I lost them so that's a good thing… But I'm starving right now! I would be ok if I could drink some water but… How does someone eat in this place!? I walked around the place and found a dark alley…Every fiber of my bone told me to not go into this alley but at the same time… I'm interested what would happen if I did go into this alley… Plus if this alley has food then that would be great! I ran into this alley and was disappointed when I found nothing except for some Soul Reaper clothing… Come on! I don't have time for this! I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and I have to find Ichigo's friend! But I can't go past these Soul Reapers without getting caught… Unless. Oh my gosh… I don't want to leave my outfit here! But… If it will help me find this Rukia person… I took off my clothing and put on this Soul Reaper one on. It was a perfect fit conveniently but feels a bit uncomfortable. Ugh! It would have been nice if there was a sword here… I mean Zanpakuto. Oh well. I punched the ground with my hand, making a hole on it and place my clothing in it then quickly covered it up. I sighed walked out of the alley until I accidently bumped into someone… More like he bump into me! I fell on my butt and hold onto my head. "Ow…" I muttered.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled. I glared at him.

"You bump into me!" I yelled.

"No, you appeared out of nowhere and bumped into me!" He yelled. I made a fist with my right hand.

"You had enough time to stop!" I yelled.

"Well you had enough time to get out of the way!" He yelled. I know it's wrong doing this… But I seriously don't like this guy at all. I quickly got up to my feet and appeared behind him, I hit the back of his head, causing him to be knocked out.

"I really don't like arguing about stupid things" I said. I looked at his Zanpakuto… Wait… Oh my gosh! I could just take his sword instead! Then again… Once he regains consciousness he would alert the guard and I would get caught then killed and… I should really stop overthinking things! I quickly dragged him to the alley and hoped he wouldn't remember this at all! I took his Zanpakuto and put it on my back. Alright! Operation finding Rukia without being detected by other Soul Reapers is a go! I ran towards the station of the thirteen court guard squads. This disguise worked like a charm! Everyone kept running past me and think I was one of their own! Now there's no way anyone would stop me rescuing Rukia if I'm able to trick them like this! I smiled until I accidently bumped into someone, again. I fell on my butt and hold my head… Again. "Ow… Again… Why do I keep bumping into things today?" I asked myself I looked at the person I bumped into and well… He seemed to be a bit shorter than me. Like his head is where my shoulders are. He had white hair, light blue eyes and was wearing a weird cloak of some kind,… It's different from everyone else… Wait. Is this the person Ikkaku was talking about!? I quickly got to my knees and bowed. "I'm so sorry I should have watched where I was going!" I apologized.

"It's quite alright" He said. He then looked at me which made me worried a bit. Oh no! I blew my cover! "You're not from around here are you?" He asked. I started shaking a bit

"Um… Er um…" I stuttered.

"Are you by chance new here?" He asked. YES! My cover wasn't blown!

"Y-yes! I started today and I don't know where I'm stationed at…" I said.

"That's quite odd, you should have been assigned a station when you first arrive here" He said. Crap!

"W-well… You see I have a bad memory, not only that I have amnesia so I don't know where to go or do" I explained. He looked at me, studying me whether I was telling the truth or not. "Alright. You seem be in my squad unit, what's your name?" He asked.

"Zion! I don't have a last name, sir!" I answered

"Really? Well, Zion. Since it's your first day here I'll show you around and explain what's going on." He said. Oh my… This is better than I could have hoped for!

"Thank you, sir!" I said. "Oh um… Forgive me but… What's your name?" I asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, however please refer to me as Captain or Hitsugaya." He answered I nodded. "Follow me" He said. I quickly got up my feet and followed him.

I gotten to see the whole place Thirteen court guard squad, except for station one. I don't know why but I actually wanted to avoid that place. All things considered, I even gotten to see the place Ikkaku said Rukia might be held at! He took me back at his squad's area and well showed me the place I would stay at. It wasn't much really but no one actually stayed in there. So it was all for myself!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Tomorrow you'll be given your first assignment." He said as he started walking away. Until I grabbed his hand

"Sorry but I have one more question to ask." I said. He sighed and looked at me. "The intruder here… Has anyone seen it?" I asked.

"Yes, right now it appears to be a female wearing a orange outfit with blue boots. Her hair is unknown since it has dirt covered all over it." He said. Oh yeah… I forgot I had dirt all over my hair. Good thing I didn't brush it off and it actually did when I fought Ikkaku.

"Ok. Thank you, Captain." I said as I quickly hugged him and ran back into my room. I sighed and laid down on the floor, since there wasn't any beds at all. There was just a pillow and a blanket for me. Alright… So I have to plan this right… I'll give myself a day before carrying my mission to rescue Rukia. I first have to get to know this place a lot more and the people here so I know how these Soul Reapers act and everything. Still… I should avoid fighting Captains and Lieutenants. From what Hitsugaya told me, they seem unbeatable… At the same time it seems exciting to fight them. I shook my head. No! I can't fight them! Remember the mission! If I mess this up then their friend would never be rescued and Ichigo, Uryu and everyone would probably die! It would be all my fault! Suddenly I had another memory of some kind…

* * *

H _uh? Where am I? I looked around. I saw three weird girls along with Hana and me. We both seemed to be beaten up pretty bad and seemed to be at least ten or eleven years old… The girl that picked my past self up from the ground had a school uniform like Hana, however she had red hair and yellow eyes. The other girl who was next to the red haired girl that picked my past self up, had green hair and red eyes, she also had the same school uniform as Hana. Finally the last girl she had purple hair and blue eyes. She also had a school uniform. She made Hana fall to the ground then stepped on her stomach, keeping her from getting up These girls seemed to be a foot taller than Hana and I. The red haired girl let go of my past self then punched her stomach, making my past self cough up saliva and fall to her knees. Why are they doing this?_

 _"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Hana yelled as she managed to push the purple haired girl foot away then she managed to get up to her feet and attempted to punch the girl's face. She quickly avoided the attack and kicked her legs, making her fall to the ground yet again. Hana tried to get up again but the girl put her foot on her stomach again._

 _"Silly girl, you both should realize that you have no hope of beating us." The girl with purple haired said. She was about to punch Hana until my past self interrupted her._

 _"Stop!" She said. "You promised me not to hurt her… If you guys keep beating me up… So just leave her alone…" She said as she tried to get back up to her feet._

 _"If that's what you want!" The girl with red haired said as she kicked my past self's face, making her cough up blood and fall to the ground. She quickly got on top of my past self and kept punching her face. "You both should have been more respectful to us! Now you'll know the consequences for disrespecting people older than you!" She yelled as she kept punching my past self up. Why… Why am I letting them beat me up!? I made a fist with my hands and started growling._

 _"S-Stop" Hana said as she opened her hand and shot an energy blast at the purple haired girl's face, making her fall to her butt. She had a nosebleed and growled._

 _"You little…!" She growled as she suddenly took out a knife and stabbed Hana's stomach. W-what?!_

 _"No!" My past self yelled._

 _"D-don't hold back Xion… F-forget what I said about hiding what you really are… P-please" She said as she coughed up blood and fell to the ground once again. This time she on her stomach though… My past self started crying._

 _"Why did you do that?!" The girl with the red haired yelled._

 _"She hurt me" The girl with purple haired said._

 _"Ugh… We don't have a choice now. We have to kill them or else they'll call the cops." The girl with the green haired girl said. The red haired girl who was in front of my past self suddenly took out a gun and aimed it at my past self's head. She shot the gun but… The bullet didn't went through, instead it was crushed… How… My past self growled as she got up to her feet._

 _"Y-you… Hurt… MY BEST FRIEND!" She yelled. Suddenly her hair turned blonde and her eyes was turquoise. The red haired girl looked at my past self in horror. "I… I'll never forgive you guys!" My past self yelled as she took a few steps, making the whole ground beneath us shake and crack._

 _"W-what the hell are you?" The red haired girl asked as she and the other two took a few steps back._

 _"I'm Zion… A pure Saiyan… A Saiyan who helps people… A Saiyan who protects people… A Saiyan… Who lost her parents… Who has unlocked this power because of it… I am… Your worse nightmare… I am... A SUPER SAIYAN!" My past self yelled as she powered up and made the ground beneath them crack enough so their legs could sink in. She then opened her hand and focused her energy. Even though this is a memory… I could literally see the wind. As soon as it hit those three girls, their legs broke and was sent flying into a wall. "N-no… I promise not to kill without a good reason…" My past self muttered as she took deep breaths. She looked at Hana and picked her up from the ground. "I have to take you to a hospital" She said as she quickly flew into the air. I… I can do that? How… Wait she said parents… Is my Mother dead as well…? Suddenly everything went black_

* * *

"Hey, newbie." Someone said. I opened my eyes and saw a weird guy standing there.

"Oh uh… Hi?" I greeted. "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was just walking around until I heard a strange noise coming from in here. I decided to check it out and saw you moving around as if you had a nightmare. I decided to wake you up, but as soon as I touched your face, you were burning up pretty bad. I was going to alert the Lieutenant or Captain until you started muttering something. The rest you pretty much know." He answered.

"Oh, alright" I sighed. I got up to my feet and stretched a bit.

"Where are you going? It's night time already" He said

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head before sighing. "Alright… Well I'm going to go train a bit. So I'll be back in… Whenever I guess." I said as I made sure the Zanpakuto was on my back still. Thankfully it was. I walked outside and stretched. I then quickly left my squad's barracks and ran to the alley where my clothes were. The guy there was gone though… Not good… I have to make sure I'm careful now… I quickly dug the ground so I could get my clothes. Alright… Now I have to hide these somewhere else. That guy could come back to this spot and probably find this... I quickly ran to another alley, avoiding some other Soul Reapers in the process. I made sure no one was around and punch a hole into the ground, I put my clothes in there and quickly dug the hole back so no one would notice it… Hopefully. I sighed and quickly ran back to my squad barracks and well… Just my luck that when I made a turn to get there faster, I almost bumped into Hitsugaya again. "Oh, Captain! I'm sorry I didn't know you were here this late" I quickly said.

"Neither did I, Zion." He said in a serious tone. "Now tell me, why are you here so late? Everyone is ordered to stay in their barracks or look for the intruder in groups. So why are you out here alone?" He asked.

"Well I was asleep when that was announced… Sorry about that. I just wanted to go for a jog." I answered.

"A jog?" He asked

"Yes! I like running so you know" I said and laughed nervously a bit. "Sorry about that. I'll head back right away" I said as I ran passed him "It was nice talking to you again!" I yelled as I kept running away from him. As soon as I far away enough, I stopped running and sighed. That was a close one. A very close one. I guess I should go back to my squad's barracks. Uh… I think Hitsugaya said he was the captain in squad ten so since I'm in his squad I should go there and wait until morning arrives. I quickly ran back to where squad ten barracks were, went into my room which looked the same when I left, lay down and fell asleep. The next day I got up from my bed and yawned a bit. I walked towards the bathroom here and decided to take a shower since yesterday was well… Crazy. As soon as I was about to get ready to take a shower, I just realized that I needed a new pair of clothes. I quickly exited the bathroom and look for some pair of clothes, luckily I found a pair of the same clothing I was wearing… Well more like five pairs of the same clothing but still. I also found a towel so lucky me again… I sighed and walked back to the bathroom then took a shower. As soon as I finished taking a shower, I dried myself with the towel then put a fresh new pair of clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom then walked out of the place I was staying at, as soon as I did I saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it

 _Dear Zion_

 _Today your assignment is to clean all of the uniforms for this squad. As soon as you are finished report to the Captain immediately to receive your next duty if you finish it early today. That is all._

Are you for… I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to _hate_ doing this! I sighed, went back in my room, looked for a basket or something big enough to hold a lot of clothing, exited my room and walked around collected clothing. Everyone and I mean everyone was gone. I was the only one behind because of collecting clothes and being the "newbie" here even though I'm actually the one they're looking for. I walked into people's rooms and well grabbed their dirty clothing. I lost count of how many I grabbed, in fact my basket was already full! I decided to take these to the washer first which I needed to find… I hope there is one though. I walked around for about a good hour or two until I finally found something to clean these clothes. I placed them here, washed them, hang them up so they could dry then quickly ran to collect the other clothing. By the time I came back with the other clothing, the ones I hanged up finished drying. I smiled and washed the clothes I just brought in the basket, hanged them up then finally grabbing the ones that were already dried up and putting them in the basket. Suddenly my eyes widened a bit. Oh no… Which clothing am I supposed to know that it belongs to!? UGH! I quickly ran back to the rooms I grabbed the clothing, while holding the basket and looked through each drawer so I can match it with the clothes I washed already. They looked exactly the same which made things worse! UGH! I give up. I seriously give up! I decided to just put each pair in different rooms and counted how many each room should have with each pair of clothing. Five pairs in each room. I made sure there was that exact number each room I went to. As soon as I finished the clothing I had in the basket, I went back to collect the others and did the exact thing. I finished when it was starting to become dark outside. I sighed and walked to Hitsugaya's place. I knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said. I opened the door and bowed. "Ah, Zion. What brings you here?" He asked.

"The job you assigned me… I finished it." I said.

"That's good. Tomorrow you'll help look for the intruder." He said.

"Alright… Wait does everyone have to do the job I did today?" I asked.

"Of course, each and every day someone has the job of doing that." He answered.

"Oh. Alright then." I said.

"If that's all, you are dismissed for today." He said. I nodded and left. I sighed and kept walking through the barracks until I bumped into something… Well more like two somethings! I mean my head was planted right on them! I had to pushed myself away because I couldn't breathe and I was actually stuck a bit…

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. I started breathing heavily a bit because I needed to catch my breathe. I looked up and saw a girl with long, wavy orange hair, blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as I was… And what everyone was… She had a necklace along with a pink scarf over her shoulders.

"It's quite alright, it was an accident." She said. I laughed nervously a bit. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before." She asked. I nodded.

"I just started yesterday… Today I had to wash some clothes." I said. She laughed a bit which confused me.

"Of course you did. That's how every newbie starts." She said. "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, the Lieutenant here." She said. My eyes widened a bit.

"You're a Lieutenant!?" I yelled. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized again. "I'm Zion. I don't have a last name though since I don't think I was given one. I mean I have amnesia so I don't exactly remember everything in my past. I mean I do remember some things since I'm starting to remember them bit by bit and everything and-" I quickly said until I ran out of breathe and started breathing heavily.

"Slow down! I said it was alright, no need to get yourself all worked up about it. Now amnesia huh? That must be tough on your first day here." She said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was lucky to met our Captain here. He showed me the place and everything" I said. Suddenly my eyes widened a bit. "Um I'm sorry but I shouldn't take anymore of your time I mean I have to go do something important so yeah. I'll see you around Lieutenant Matsumoto!" I yelled as I quickly ran past her then went into my room and closed the door. I really shouldn't talk to her or Hitsugaya. I mean I might blow my cover if I'm not careful! I sighed and sit down on the ground. Alright… I have to wait until it's night time. My mission starts tonight! If I wait any longer then I have a higher chance of blowing my cover and lose this chance on rescuing Rukia! Failure is not an option for me!

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this in a while. I had school to worry about due to exams. Still have to worry about it but still I thought I should update this story and everything. Anyways Zion won't turn into a Super Saiyan until later on in this story. I mean she has already in the past but that's as far as it will go until... Well don't want to spoil the surprise. So... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story!**


	7. Chapter 6, A change of plans

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking a long time to update this again! Also a quick update, Unlikely team will be added this week since I actually have a lot of time to actually work on these stories again! Anyways there's also one other person who decided to help me with this whole story, we're working this on google Docs so uh yeah, anyways let me introduce my friend, Zionlolibear!**

 ** _Hello, I must say that I did find it strange that this character, Zion has the same name as me, I wonder why, Sonic_**

 **Oh uh... No reason I mean just thought of it**

 _ **Sure you did, now I'm helping with bits and pieces with this story, all of this is Sonic's work. Except for my OC, Ayame Kazue. I control all of her actions and sayings.**_

 **Yup! To be quiet honest she is also helping me and one of my other friends with another story that will be a secret until we get half way done with it or when it's complete**

 _ **Which might take a**_ **year**

 **Ok It won't take that long... Maybe.**

 _ **Maybe. Now if you are interested in learning more about Ayame Kazue by reading this chapter, just personal message me. I might possibly make a story that will explain her life and will cross with this story as well.**_

 **Yeah, anyways 660 views for this story people! Wow! I mean I never expected that happening at all! It means a lot like seriously it does :). Without further a due, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter six

A change of plans.

* * *

-Zion

"Finally!" I yelled. It was about time it was night time I mean seriously! I had like a few hours to do nothing at all! Literally nothing. I just stayed in my room and just sat around doing nothing. I tried to do something like playing with my energy blasts but uh… It went wrong like five minutes later when I accidentally shot it, causing it to hit my face. Of course it didn't do any serious damage but I had smoke coming out of my face and my hair was all messed up. I had a few scratches as well but nothing that was a huge problem… Well I was knocked out by it… So there's that. But I was extremely lucky no one was around when I did that though. I mean seriously it would have been bad if someone was around. I quickly exited my room and ran out of my squad's barracks again. This time there were guards there but I simply went past them by flying over the gate. Since it was dark outside they couldn't see me so that's good at least. I landed back on the ground and continued running towards the place where Rukia was being held at. Along the way I found some Soul Reapers that were still searching for me so I decided to just hide. I mean if they see me right now walking alone then they'll get suspicious… As soon as I walked into an alley so they couldn't find me easily I stepped on some weird liquid. What the…? I bent down and touched the liquid. I put it close to my face so I could see it better. Blood? What the… Why is there blood here?! I looked up and saw more blood… I walked towards it until I saw a person… It was the same guy who I stole his clothes from yesterday. Why… What happened to him? He had cuts on his chest but I think he might have died from… Getting stabbed on his throat. I mean I saw a stab wound on it so yeah… Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching to my position. Oh no… If they see me with this dead guy then… They'll think I did it. I flew back into the air and made sure I put some distance between me and them. I landed back on the ground and shook my head. Ugh… That was very horrible. Who would do something like this? I mean I'm the only intruder here right? So why would anyone do something like that? What made matters worse is that I still had blood on my shoes and hand so… I have to be careful. It also doesn't help that I'm also further away from where Rukia is at. I decided to walk this time just to avoid making some noise until I heard something weird.. Huh? I looked around and saw nothing but I could still hear that noise. I decided to look up into the sky and saw a weird blue orb of some kind heading this way. It kept heading here until it hit the barrier here. There was electricity coming out of it until all of a sudden it was destroyed along with the barrier. What the… What's going on!? Suddenly four lights appeared and went into different directions… One of them was close to my location. That was weird… Should I investigate it? I have to save Rukia but then again… If I don't investigate that light thing then it could pose a problem later on… "Alright I should go see what that was." I mumbled to myself. I quickly ran towards that direction. As soon as I made it I saw a crater on the ground that had sand in it. I looked at the people that were there and well… One of them I didn't recognize but the other one I surely did! "ICHIGO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I tackled him, making us fall to the ground. I startled him and I guess he was about to push me off until I shook my head and waved my hands. "Don't! It's me Zion!" I said.

"Zion?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "Why are you dressed as a Soul Reaper?" He asked. I quickly got myself off of him then rested my left hand on my left cheek.

"Well you see… When I crossed the gate, I put too much energy into flying which made me flew through a few walls and past Gin. I tried to fly out of here but there's a barrier I bumped into so I couldn't find a way out, so I decided to find this Rukia person which I had no luck in finding. I ran into some other Soul Reapers which I managed to escape, but I was forced to fight one of them. His name is Ikkaku, he had a weird thing that made his Zanpakuto transformed. I managed to win the battle though, however the damaged I did to him could have killed him so I used a weird thing he had to stop his wounds from bleeding, in exchanged I got some information out of him. That information is the whereabouts of Rukia" I said which made Ichigo's eyes wide open.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" He asked. I nodded and put my right hand near his mouth.

"Let me finish. Rukia is in a small white tower in the thirteen court guard squads, however the place is protected so I needed to find a way to get to her without getting into a huge fight with Captains and Lieutenants, who are like crazy strong. Anyways while I was running again, I bumped into a lone Soul Reaper. He annoyed me so much so I just knocked him out and put him in a alley so no one could find him. I hid my clothes somewhere safe and dressed as him. Apparently he's from squad ten so I decided to go along with this and be a Soul Reaper to gather more intel. I planned on rescuing Rukia today, however when I went to go look for her in the white tower, some Soul Reapers were already out so I had to go hide somewhere, because Soul Reapers must be in a group if they are to participate finding the intruders, which is us. The place I went to go hide… The person who I stole this uniform and Zanpakuto from was there, he was killed by someone." I said. I started rubbing my right arm with my left hand. "It was brutal…" I muttered.

"Who could have killed him?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea. There must be another intruder here. If so, that person doesn't seem to have the same agenda as us." I said. I shook my head and looked around. "Anyways, that's my story. I saw a blue ball that split into four bright lights, I happened to be close by to this location so I decided to check it out to be sure nothing serious happened. Good thing I did too, or else you would have been lost without me." I said as I laughed a bit. "By the way, who's that guy and where's everyone else?" I asked as I pointed at the weird guy next to Ichigo. He had green and white clothing on, black pants with white marking on the side with a green hat on and finally a red belt that seemed to be keeping his pants on.

"My name is Ganju. Self professed Crimson bullet of West Rukon District. Self professed-" The weird guy said until I raised my hand.

"I just wanted to know your name, jeez." I said as I shook my head. He stared at me, dumbfounded.

"How dare you cut my introduction!" He yelled.

"I just wanted to know your name. I wasn't asking what else I wanted to know about you, anyways we should leave this area before another soul reaper shows up which will make me blow my cover." I said as I ran passed them "Follow me!" I ordered.

"Right!" Ichigo replied as he and Ganju followed me. As soon as saw three paths that lead to somewhere I didn't know, I decided to take the left path and well… I found more Soul Reapers! In fact I'm in the same squad as them

"Oh crap." I said. The Soul Reapers turned to see me and waved at me.

"Hey, Newbie!" They yelled. I sighed and quickly turned around to run until Ichigo bumped right into me, making me fall to the floor, putting my hands on my forehead because of the impact which also made a bump.

"What the hell Zion?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well you should have watched where you were going." I muttered.

"Hey, it's the intruders!" The Soul Reapers yelled. I turned around and saw them running towards me. "Get them!" They yelled.

"Run" I said. Ichigo started running towards the other direction. As soon he did, Ganju appeared and saw me on the ground. He looked up and saw the whole Soul Reapers running towards him. He panicked and quickly ran to the direction different from Ichigo. Oh come on. As soon as the other Soul Reapers went passed me, one of them stayed behind and helped me to my feet. "Oh, thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" She said. Yes it was actually a female. I looked to see what she looked like. As usual around here, she had the Soul Reaper clothing, but her hair was long wavy green that reached to the middle of her back, her eyes were sky blue and she seemed to be about a head shorter than me

"Anyways I should go" I said as I walked past her, but as soon as I did she put her hand on my shoulder. Oh-no… I blow my cover didn't I? I turned my head to see her. What I didn't expect was that she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't go, please" She begged. What?! "I haven't been in this squad for very long, but you see everyone treats me like an outcast. They've tried to get rid of me in missions and never talk to me." She explained. "Not even our captain has done anything to help." She added as she looked at the ground. She seemed to barely be able to hold back the tears. Oh come on! I mean I know I have to help Ichigo and that Ganju person, but I don't want this person to feel left out!

"Okay please don't cry!" I quickly begged. "Look we can tag along with each other, my name is Zion. From this day on I will consider you as a friend" I said as I smiled at her. She looked at me surprised before she bowed.

"N-nice to meet you Zion… You're the first person who hasn't tried to run away from me and considered me as a friend." She said as she smiled at me before tackling me to the ground by a hug which surprised me. "My name is Ayame Kazue." She said. Oh my gosh… I can't breathe… She squeezing me to tight!

"I… C-cant…. B-breathe…!" I struggled to say. She looked at me confused until she saw my face turning a bit pale.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she quickly stopped hugging me and got back up to her feet. I was taking deep breathes and started coughing a bit before actually manage to sit.

"It's quite alright… Just be careful next time alright?" I asked. She nodded and made a grin on her face. "Well let's go find the intruders" I said as I got back up to my feet and started going to the path that Ichigo went

"Right!" She yelled as she followed me.

* * *

It didn't took long finding Ichigo and Ganju due to the Soul Reapers chasing them were making a huge cloud of dust and they were yelling. As soon as Ayame and I managed to catch up to them the other Soul Reapers stopped running and were standing still with their Zanpakutos out. I managed to see the situation Ichigo and Ganju were in, they were surrounded and had one person as a hostage… Why? I looked at the hostage's uniform… Wait isn't he from squad four? And the people around here are squad eleven… Oh-no… Suddenly the other Soul Reapers started charging at them. Damn it! I'm going to have to blow my cover! I put my hand on the ground which made Ayame look at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. If I can use energy blasts… I can use one on the ground… Why do I feel like saying the name though? Ugh! I don't have time thinking about that!

"Shock Wave!" I yelled suddenly the whole ground started shaking, making the Soul Reapers fall to their butts. I turned to see Ayame and she looked at me puzzled.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. Oh… If I leave her here then… She would be in big trouble… I have to take her with me! I quickly grabbed her hand and ran towards Ichigo and Ganju. "Where are you taking me?!" She yelled.

"I don't know! Somewhere safe!" I yelled. Suddenly the wall behind me broke for some reason… Why would that happen though? Ichigo and Ganju took out the other Soul Reapers and continued running with their hostage, of course I was close behind them. "You know, I sort of blow my cover back there!" I yelled.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo apologized. He looked at the person who I was practically forcing to run. "So you brought a hostage too, huh?" He asked.

"Hostage!?" Ayame cried

"No it isn't that, you see she has it rough so I was worried they would think she's a traitor or something. Besides she's my new friend so you know, I have to keep my friends safe no matter the cost" I said.

"I totally understand that" Ichigo said as he smiled at me.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this Ayame" I apologize as I look at her. "But no matter what happens you'll still be my friend" I said as I smiled at her. She frowned before shaking her head and smiled.

"Despite tricking me to believing you're one of us, you're my first friend. I trust you have a reason behind this course of action" She said.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Ichigo

"We're here to rescue a friend" Ichigo said

* * *

-Hana

"How long before it's ready?" I asked Amber.

"Four days" She replied.

"That long?" I asked. She sigh and looked at me.

"Look I know you want to go find Zion but we don't know what could be on that other side. We have to wait until the Dragon Balls can be use once again to get there safely." Amber explained. We were at our house. Things hasn't been the same without Zion… With Demigra defeated and Mira defeated as well there hasn't been anything to do. Except for when I was at that place fighting Demigra alone… I sensed Zion's Ki. Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time confirmed that she was in that alternative universe. This whole time she's been alive… She probably can't get out of there at all… A whole year she's been gone and now I'll be able to see her again.

"I know." I said. "But what if Shenron can't?" I asked.

"Then we will find another way." Amber answered. "Zion is the leader of this team. She is a friend to us." She said.

"A friend that we will be able to see again." I said. Don't worry Zion… Just wait a little longer please… We will be able to see each other again. I'm not doing this because we're friends… Zion, you're family to me… You're like a sister to me.

* * *

 **So yeah. Time is very different from Dragon ball Universe and Bleach universe. I'm not sure if it really is but you know would make sense.**

 _ **Honestly I don't understand this whole time**_ **thing**

 **Eh it makes sense to me... Kind of. Now then I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story. Sorry it was short though. I promise next one will be a long one.**

 _ **Oh, yeah... It**_ **is**

 **Anyways, this is Sonic2415 signing off!**

 _ **See you all in the next chapter, Zionlolibear signing off as well.**_


	8. Chapter 7, Hello old friend

**Hi everyone. Yeah this one has to be short because I didn't remember Renji fights with Ichigo so yeah...**

 _ **And who's fault was**_ **that?**

 **Well... I'm not going to answer that. Anyways I just got my internet working for this thing so yeah... Could have posted up sooner but you know internet problems**

 ** _Unbelievable_** ** _... Well Since you're going to be tired we should keep this short_**

 **Yeah. Well again I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story**

* * *

 **Chapter seven,**

 **Hello old friend**

-Zion

I lead the way around the Seireitei since well I know where this Rukia person might be held at. Not only that before we could even work on saving her I had one condition. One condition that I must do before I saved her. I had to find my clothes so I could wear those except this Soul Reaper uniform. Don't get me wrong, I like wearing this but since I already blow my cover. It just seems right I wear my clothes instead of this one. Of course I'm going to keep this Zanpakuto since I actually need a weapon to defend myself. My energy blades can only do so much and it makes it even worse since they're smaller than a Zanpakuto. Once we reached close to the alley where my clothes were, I ordered Ichigo, Ayame, Ganju and the hostage to stay put. Of course I don't like that we're keeping an hostage but the squad he's in is great for healing so it would prove more beneficial for us if we just keep him here with us. At least until we find Rukia and rescue her. I walked towards the alley and quickly changed my clothes.

"Ah, much better" I said to myself as I put the Zanpakuto on my back. I walked out of the alley and gave Ichigo a thumbs up. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Was that the only reason why you brought us here?" He asked.

"Of course. Since my cover is compromised and everything, I figured I should just wear my regular clothes plus it seems more durable than anything." I answered. "Now let's hurry up and find Rukia. We seriously don't want any other Soul Reapers finding us." I explained as I lead the way again.

"You know, I'm really starting to think that you don't know where this place is" Ichigo said.

"Of course I know where it is!" I yelled. "If we're going to rescue your friend then we have to find another entrance or some way to sneak into that place. From what I heard it's heavily guarded by Soul Reapers. If we just charge right in then we would have not only those guards after us, but we would have Captains and Lieutenants after us." I explained. "I don't know about you, but I would really want to live long enough to at least gain my memories back" I said as I ran a bit faster.

"Hey, wait up!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to catch up to me. I looked back and over heard Ayame.

"Are they always like this?" She asked

"I'm not sure, I just met Ichigo a day ago" Ganju replied.

"Oh, well by the looks of it they seem to act almost like a couple" She said which made me stop dead on my tracks and look back at Ayame

"Ok! First off we're not a couple. I mean I only consider him as a friend so that would never happen like ever. Never going to happen in a lifetime. Second off I have amnesia so I might have a boyfriend already. And finally if I don't have one then I'm really not going to try to get one anytime soon." I said before I started running again. Me and Ichigo together? Never going to happen. I shook my head and sighed. Still… I hope we don't run into a Captain though.

* * *

-Hana

"Alright all the Dragon Balls are collected and accounted for" Amber said. I looked at her before nodding.

"Let's do this then" I said.

"Are you sure we should start without Trunks and The Supreme Kai of Time knowing about this?" Amber asked.

"Yes." I answered

"But I'm sure they would help us" Amber argued.

"Amber." I said before looking at her. "Look I don't want Trunks or The Supreme Kai of Time here. I know they would help or something but I need them here in case if something happens to us if we're away." I said before looking at the Dragon Balls. "You know the password right?" I asked.

"Of course" Amber said before walking next to me. "Come forth, Shenron!" Amber yelled. Suddenly the sky went dark and a glowing yellow light came out of the Dragon Balls. As soon as it disappeared we could see a giant green dragon…So this is Shenron… Amazing.

"Speak your wishes!" He ordered. Wishes? You mean we can wish more than once?

"We can wish more than once?" Amber asked.

"Shenron we have a close friend we want you to bring. Can you please bring forth Zion." I asked.

"It shall be done." He said. Suddenly his eyes glowed red then stopped after a few seconds. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." He said.

"Why not?!" I yelled.

"The power is beyond my own, however I can create a portal to transport you to her nearest location. Only three people may go through this portal though." He said. Three people? This is perfect!

"Alright do that… I also want you to bring forth the legendary Z fighter, Goku!" I yelled

* * *

-Zion

"Alright we have to stay here until they pass by" I said as we hid in a alley again, luckily there was a little path we could take so the other Soul Reapers couldn't have seen us due to the wall being in the way, however it was kind of hard to find out if they passed by or not. I was merely guessing due to their voices. "Oh, by the way, who are you?" I asked the hostage.

"Oh, I'm Hanataro Yamada" He replied as he bowed.

"Dude, that name is so lame" Ichigo and Ganju said.

"Hey, give the kid a break" I said.

"Yeah, after seeing the way he treated him, you two would at least try to be nice to him!" Ayame yelled as she pointed her index finger at them.

"Excuse me, a while ago you said you were here trying to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, correct?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered.

"If you all can trust me, I know a safer path to go there." He said. I looked at him serious before nodding.

"It doesn't hurt to trust your enemy, especially one that's defenseless. Not only that, seeing how the other Soul Reapers didn't even bother to help you or at least be nice to you. I think you deserve a bit of trust. So lead the way." I answered.

"Are you for real, I hate being in here" I muttered as I pinched my nose because of the smell. The only reason why is because we're in the sewers! The sewers! UGH! I looked at Ichigo, Ganju and Ayame. They weren't even affected by the smell

"Is something wrong, Zion?" Ayame asked.

"How are you not affected by the smell?" I asked.

"What smell?" She asked.

"The smell that is in the sewers" I replied. She breathe through her nose then exhaled through her mouth.

"Nope, I don't smell anything unusual or nasty." She said which made me shook my head.

"There is something wrong with you… Like really wrong. I don't know how you're not affected by this. I can get why Ichigo and Ganju isn't affected, maybe Hanataro as well." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with me." She said as she looked at me with a blank face.

"Whatever you say." I muttered. I looked at Hanataro. "So why are you willing to help us, Hanataro?" I asked

"Why should our mission be any of your concern? After all we're still your enemies. Instead of a white tower, you could be leading us to a trap" Ichigo said.

"Zion, Ichigo. Don't" Ganju said.

"Before we go any further I want to know why you're helping us" Ichigo said

"I know more about you than you think. From listening to Rukia she talked a lot about you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Hanataro replied which surprised all of us. He suddenly looked at us "Please save her, you've got to. Please save Rukia!" He begged.

"How do you know Rukia?" I asked

"After Rukia was captured and before she was transferred to the repentant cell or the white tower as you call it, She was held in a cell at the Squad six barracks. At the time, I was assigned cleaning duty there. So I saw her when she was brought in. To be honest, I was scared of her at first, I mean she was nobility after all. But then I…" He muttered before stopping there.

"But then what?" Ganju asked.

"Hey give him some time to speak!" Ayame yelled.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"On that day, when I first spoke to her I… Her voice was so gentle… She was so much kinder than I expected her to be. It was such a relief to me. From that day on, cleaning chores in the barracks stopped being something I dreaded. It was actually something I looked forward to. And little by little, Rukia started telling me all kinds of things. She told me a lot, about the world of the living. And almost all the stories Rukia told me had one thing in common, it seemed it was always this one person in particular. Until one day an official execution date came to order. Rukia seemed so sad when she told me that you got hurt." Hanataro said

"Seemed like this Rukia person is one strange Soul Reapers, don't you think?" Ganju asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

"Yeah, she's something else" Ichigo said. "And that's why we're going to rescue her" He said as he started walking ahead of us.

"Woah, hey Ichigo, wait up!" I yelled as we all tried to catch up to him. I was the only one who was able to catch up to him fast enough though.

"I swear, there's no way I'm going to let you die" I overheard Ichigo said. As soon as I was near him, I tackled him to the ground and glared at him

"Don't go off rushing like that!" I yelled. "Sure this Rukia person might be someone important but none of that matters if you're just going to pull off something like that and get yourself killed! Do you think she would want that? Do you think any of us would want that? Well of course we don't! You don't have to carry this burden all on your own, we're here to help and that's final!" I yelled as I got off of him and helped him to his feet. He looked at me in shock and disbelief. "Hanatoro where's the nearest exit here?" I asked as soon as he and the others catched up.

"Oh, this way." He replied as he lead the way again.

We found the nearest exit and well he was the first one to check to see if there was any other Soul Reapers. Luckily there wasn't any nearby but yet… What's with all of this fog?

"The white tower is over there" Hanatoro said as he pointed at it with his index finger and exited the sewers. Ichigo was the next one to exit then Ganju.

"About time too, I breathe enough sewer air to gag a hippo!" He said

"Thank you!" I yelled. "See someone agrees with me." I said as I exited the sewers as well Ayame was the next one to exit but she seemed worried.

"Guys, I don't think we should be here. Let's head back please" She said as she quickly looked around all over the place.

"You know, I have a bad feeling this isn't going to be an easy job" Ganju said.

"It's alright guys. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen" I said.

"The mist is clearing up." Ichigo said. He's right. I'm starting to see a bit better. We all started walking forward until Ichigo suddenly stopped and opened his hand behind him to make us stop as well.

"What's wrong? What do you see?" I asked.

"There's someone by the stairs" He said. I took a closer look… I could barely see the person by the stairs. Who's there? I looked at Ichigo and he seemed surprised.

"It's been awhile… I wonder if you still remember my face" The Soul Reaper asked. He had a lot of red hair and a black headband of some kind.

"Oh, you'll be gone and forgotten soon enough. But first I've got a whole mountain of pay back to extract from you, Renji Abarai" Ichigo said. Suddenly Renji started going down the stairs.

"You not only remember my face, but my name as well. You're full of surprises Suddenly I sensed three more energies of some kind in the sewers… What could be there?

"Ichigo I have to go check something. Whatever you do don't die" I said.

"I don't plan on dying" Ichigo said. I nodded and ran back towards the sewers.

* * *

-Hana

"Thank you for coming in such short notice" I said to Goku

"Hey, no problem. So you've found her didn't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Shenron is going to transport us to where she's at." I explained.

"And it's just going to be us three" Amber said.

"Since that is how many people can actually go through the portal." I said as I walk towards the house and quickly grabbed my scythe from my room.

"Why do you need that?" Amber asked.

"We don't know what could be on that other side. For all we know, Ki could be non existence in there." I said. "If that's the case then our powers can be erased in that realm." I explained as I made sure the scythe was resting on my back. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

"As I can ever be" Amber replied.

"You bet" Goku replied. I nodded and the three of us quickly ran into the portal. As soon as we got to the other side we were in a sewer. How do I know this? Well it's obvious really. The smell.

"Ugh why did we have to be here?" I asked as I covered my nose with my outfit.

"I don't even know." Amber replied as she covered her nose with her hand.

"We should probably find a way out of here." Goku suggested as he also covered his nose with his outfit.

"I don't get it, why on earth would Zion be in a sewer?" I asked. Suddenly I sensed a Ki right above us… It seems… Familiar… Is it Zion? I quickly fired an energy blast that exploded the roof above us then flew out of it. I looked around and saw her… Zion… Oh my god. Zion! I quickly landed next to her and gave her a hug. Suddenly she pushed me away… Why would she push me away?

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. Huh?

"What on earth do you mean? It's me, Hana" I said. Suddenly Zion's eyes were wide.

"Hana?" She asked. I nodded. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to bring you back" I replied.

"I can't go back yet… I don't have all my memories back and I need to help my friend here to rescue someone." She explained.

"Why did you have to go and do that, Hana?" I heard Amber asked as she jumped out of the hole and looked at Zion. "Zion is that you?" She asked.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before… I think" Zion asked

"What on earth are you talking about?" Amber asked.

"Zion, start at the beginning. You said you don't remember us but you do. Why is that?" I asked

"I have amnesia." She replied.

"Are you… Really? Amnesia?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and shook my head. "Well come on." I said.

"I told you I can't Hana" Zion said.

"Zion… I want you to come back. I haven't stopped looking for you in a year now. A year! You were gone for that long! Do you have any idea what we've been through since you were gone? We finally defeated Mira but there was a new evil that rises. Demigra. He was a god… A god that killed Alex. I hated him for it… I never hated someone so much in my life… I even unlocked a new power because of it… I had to fight Beerus the god of destruction and his teacher, Whis. And where were you all this time? Oh yeah you had amnesia" I said.

"Well excuse me!" Zion yelled. "I'm sorry are you just angry or something? Maybe this is how you usually act. I swear I don't know an Alex but I had problems on my own you know! I had to help my friend find his friend and save her from being executed. Executed! So I was a bit busy here!" she yelled. Suddenly she fell to her knees and started screaming in pain.

"Zion!" I yelled.

"Stop it!" She yelled.

"Goku get over here!" I yelled. Goku quickly appeared in front of Zion and I. "What's wrong with her?" I asked. Goku gave her a senzu bean but it did nothing. "How… I mean she only has amnesia…" I muttered.

"She's having a memory come back. We're going to have to wait until whatever she is rembering is finished." Goku said. Ugh… Again with this waiting…

* * *

-Zion

 _"Who the hell are you?" I heard myself asked. I looked around and saw I was at a desert. I saw a younger version of me that seemed to be at least one year younger. Maybe._

 _"I'm the one who will kill you. Once I have you, my collection will be complete." I heard someone said. He had a brown robe on which made it harder for me to see his face. What is going on here?_

 _"Collection…? What are you talking about?" My younger self asked._

 _"Must I spell it out? Your parents." He said. Suddenly my younger self eyes widen and she quickly punched his stomach._

 _"You bastard… You cold hearted bastard… I'm going to send you to hell!" My younger self yelled as she hit the back of his head with her right elbow and quickly flew into the air. "Heavenly blast times 5!" She yelled as she fired an energy blast that literally exploded everything in a mile radius. As soon as the explosion disappeared I saw my younger self bleeding from her hands. "Finally… I've avenge you mother and father" My younger self said._

 _"I'm not sure about that." I heard someone said. I looked around and found no one. I quickly looked at my younger version and saw that he sneak attack her which almost knocked her out but it sure left a serious wound on her right arm. "This is pathetic… Next time get stronger so you can fight me." He said before walking away into nothing but a black mist. Who was that guy? And… What does he have to do with my parents?_

* * *

 **Didn't expect them to meet so soon right?**

 ** _Honestly I did since the last chapter and knowing how you work..._**

 **That doesn't count.**

 _ **Sure it doesn't. Now again Sonic did most of the things in here. I only have control of Ayame's actions.**_

 **Trust me... Ayame gets worse later on...**

 ** _He doesn't really like perverted stuff so that's why he says "worse"_**

 **Well it is!**

 ** _It's a matter of perspective._**

 **Ugh... Well it's late so Sonic2415 signing off. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story again.**

 _ **I should go as well. Hope you all have a great evening or whatever time base you all are. Zionlolibear signing off**_


	9. Chapter 8, Zion vs Hana

**Chapter eight**

 **Zion vs Hana**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for like the whole waiting but basically this is it! Took a while to make and everything plus Z's character doesn't show in this chapter at all**

 _ **Even though this battle should have drawn their attention**_

 **Ichigo was fighting Renji remember?**

 _ **Whatever, let's just continue with this**_

 **Ok then. Anyways thanks so much guys! 1 thousand views already! I can't believe so many views for this story already**

* * *

-Zion

I woke up to see Hana next to me, making sure I was alright. I also saw this Amber person next to Hana and a guy wearing the same clothing as me. Except he had black spiky hair and eyes… He was also taller than me… Unfair, so unfair.

"Zion, you're alright." Hana said as she sigh.

"Yeah." I said as I got up to my feet. Ugh… Just why did that happened…? I looked around and literally saw nothing important. Weird. I thought I sensed something… "Look Hana I need to at least stay here long enough to help my friend. Please just let me help him save his friend." I begged as I gave her the puppy eyes look.

"Ugh… Why do you always do that…" Hana said as she tried to look away "Stop that… It isn't going to work…" She muttered. "Besides I already decided that we should help your friend…" She muttered which made me smiled.

"Don't you mean we?" Amber asked

"Shut up…" Hana muttered.

"Zion, have you experienced anything unusual?" The spiky haired guy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Has your ki been acting weird? Or anything in fact?" He asked again

"Well… Uh… What's ki?" I asked.

"Ki is basically energy." Hana quickly replied.

"Oh um then no." I answered.

"Oh, I see" The spiky haired guy muttered.

"Zion, you do remember who this guy is right?" Hana suddenly asked.

"Um…" I muttered. She sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly Zion… I'm surprised that you're this clumsy and dumb." Hana muttered.

"Hey I'm not dumb!" I yelled as I glared at her and growled a bit.

"My point still stands. Anyways his name is Goku, the legendary Z fighter who has the power of a god." Hana explained which made my eyes wide opened. A god… Did she just say… WHAT!?

"WHAT?!" I yelled. A god?! How can one person obtain a power of a god!? Isn't that impossible!? How do I do that?! "How?!" I asked.

"A little ritual thing" Hana answered.

"What ritual. I want to experience the power of a god I mean that just sounds so cool! Can you imagine the thought of me having that sort of power!? I mean that's just simply awesome just thinking about it!" I yelled. I would have said more but Hana covered my mouth.

"Clam down Chibi" She said.

"Um… Chibi?" I asked.

"You… Nevermind" She sighed.

"Okay!" I said. I stretched my arms over my head until I felt them pop a bit which kind of hurt. Suddenly I felt something strange… As if something sinister was here… I looked around until I saw some weird purple aura surrounding Amber, Hana and I. "What is this?" I asked

"What?!" Amber yelled.

"This is impossible… She can't be here" Hana muttered as she powered up. Her aura turned white "As long as I'm in this… It can't control me." She muttered..

"Good thing I have this…" Amber muttered as she showed me her left hand. There was a crystal there. A green one… That's inside her hand… The purple aura surrounded me started touching me. As soon as it did I felt a sinister evil coming off of it, however it also started to disappear as soon as it did.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"That's impossible… You shouldn't be able to resist that unless you have this, what Hana has or have a power of a god." Amber said.

"Maybe I'm just lucky?" I wondered as I shrugged. Suddenly the purple aura surrounding Amber and I left and focused on Hana.

"It's like I said, as long as I'm in this then it cannot-" She was interrupted when it touched her and forced her to get on her knees and screamed in pain

"Hana!" I yelled. I tried to help her up to her feet but she pushed me away.

"D-Don't! Just hurry up and attack ME!" She yelled.

"Attack you? Why would I ever do that?" I asked.

"JUST DO IT!" She exclaimed which made me jump a bit.

"No!" I yelled. "Look, whatever this is we can solve it together. I'm not going to hurt my best friend and that's that." I said. I saw Amber charging up an energy blast which I kicked her hand, sending the energy blast to a nearby wall instead. "Are you crazy!? I thought you were her friend!" I yelled. I looked at the spiky haired guy as well and glared at him. "And you were just going to let her do something like that!?" I yelled.

"Zion, the only way to cure something like this is to hurt the person infected by it a lot or find the user who is doing this." Amber said.

"Then go look for whoever is doing this! I can take care of Hana from here. I won't hurt her and she won't hurt me okay? So just go!" I ordered. Amber shook her head before she sighed.

"Fine, come on Goku." Amber said as she flew into the air.

"Right." Goku said as he also flew into the air and followed Amber.

"HURRY!" Hana exclaimed. I turned my head to see her and… Well her eyes were pure red and she had the purple aura surrounding her almost completely overtaking her's… Why is this thing taking over her? What has she done to deserve this?

"Hana I won't hurt you. I know you can fight this, I know you can beat this" I said. She screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing flat on the ground, landing on her stomach first. The purple aura surrounding her disappeared as well. "Hana!" I yelled as I quickly went next to her. She's breathing… That's good. I started shaking her so she could wake up. She needs to wake up. I can't have her falling asleep while Ichigo is fighting that weird red haired guy. Renji… Suddenly the purple aura appeared around Hana again and she quickly grabbed the collar of my uniform and picked me up from the ground the same time she was getting up from the ground. "W-what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to get her to loosen her grip. She looked at me and I saw that… This wasn't Hana anymore… Her eyes were pure red and had the intent to kill…

"I'm going to repay for everything that you've done!" She yelled as she punched the right side of my head, let go of my collar and sent me crashing through a wall. I started coughing a bit before managing to up from the ground.

"What have I done to you?!" I yelled. "This isn't even you Hana! Come on I know you can fight it!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she started walking towards me "This whole time I thought you were dead! You made me believed you were dead and didn't even bother letting me know you were alive! You've also made me look like a fool when we were little! You had that damn Super Saiyan form and kept that hidden from me! I tried to showed my friends that I could beat you in a fight but instead they teased me that I would never catch up to you! Do you know how that feels!?" She yelled. My eyes widen. Did I seriously do that…?

"Hana… I didn't know-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she quickly appeared in front of me and grabbed my head then pushed me against a wall. "I don't care how I do it! I'm going to beat you, even if that means I have to KILL YOU!" She yelled as she punched my stomach then fired an energy blast at my face, sending me flying away. She quickly appeared above me and kicked my stomach, sending me back to the ground and creating a crater where I crashed. I also started coughing up blood and had pain coursing through my stomach. I turned to my stomach and tried to get back up but I felt something grabbing my leg, Huh? I looked behind me and saw Hana grabbed my leg. She picked me up from the ground then force me to crash on the ground again. She kept doing this for about ten times before finally letting me go. As soon as she let me go I fell to my knees. I was bruised up and had blood coming out of my mouth and nose… I… I don't want to die here… She actually is trying to kill me… I can't hurt my best friend…

 _"Remember Zion… To never give up no matter what"_ I heard a voice said. Huh…? I looked around to find out where the source of this voice was. It sounded like…

"Mom?" I wondered. Suddenly Hana was about to punch me again but I stopped it with my hand. "Thanks Mom…" I muttered. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "I'm sorry Hana but… If I have to beat you up so you can be you again then so be it… But I won't allow myself to die here, especially if it's from my best friend!" I yelled as I punched her stomach, making her cough up saliva then uppercut her chin, sending her into the air. I put my hands together and charged up my energy attack. "Heavenly Blast!" I yelled as I fired the attack. Hana managed to recover in time to deflect the attack by hitting it away with both of her hands. I used that as my advantage and quickly flew towards her. As soon as I got close enough I attempted to punch her face but she disappeared as soon as I did. What the…? Suddenly I sensed something behind me and I quickly turned around to block a kick from her with my right arm. Damn it… Suddenly she did something I didn't expect her to do… She grabbed the scythe on her back and slashed my left shoulder with it. I had blood coming out of the wound and started screaming in pain. I quickly put some distance between us and put my right hand on the wound on the wound. I stared at Hana for a bit, waiting for her next move. I don't want to use the Zanpakuto to fight Hana… I don't want to accidentally kill her… Suddenly she disappeared from my sight. Ah! Where did she go?! I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly I sensed something above me which made me took out the Zanpakuto. Good thing I did as well, because I barely blocked her scythe from slashing me again. I quickly used more power to push her scythe away, making her lose her balance. I quickly punched her stomach which made her cough up a bit of blood then appeared behind her and kicked the back of her head, sending her crashing into the ground and making a crater. I started firing a few energy blasts at the place she crashed at and waited for the smoke to clear up. She started walking out of the smoke with a few scratches around her. In fact… She wasn't even bleeding from the wounds at all. Why isn't she…? We're even in strength right? ¨You should have been more damaged than that…" I muttered. She sighed before giving me a sadistic smile. This probably isn't good...

¨I guess that means… Our strength are different from each other." She said which made my eyes widen in shock and fear a bit. ¨This means that I can finally beat you Zion… Oh how far you have fallen this past year¨ she said as she quickly appeared in front of me. She punched my stomach, making me fall to my knees before trying to kick my side. I managed to block it with my arm but it hurt a lot when I did. I fired an energy blast on the ground, creating distance between her and also made me flew into the air. She taunted me, making me angry a bit and charged at her. I tried to punch her but she blocked the attack with her hand. I tried to punch her with my other hand but she stopped it with her other hand. What?! I looked at her in shock and she just smiled. She hit my head with her head, making me take a few steps back. "My turn" She said. Huh? I saw that she was about to punch me but I stopped it with both of my hands. I smiled a bit and looked at her,but she didn't seem worried at all. "Have you already forgotten that I have two hands?" She asked. Oh-no. She used the other hand and punch my chest, making me lose my balance. She continued to keep to keep punching me, making me take a few steps back and she took a few steps forward. This lasted a minute before I felt pain coursing through me. She stopped and hit the side of my head, sending me away a few feet and landing on the ground, on my back. Suddenly she jumped into the air and was about to finish me off with her scythe but I managed to block it with the Zanpakuto and kicked her face. I quickly got back up to my feet and punched her face with all of my power. She wasn't sent flying though, she just stood there for a bit before turning her head towards me. She had blood coming out of her mouth. She wiped it away and looked at her own blood. "That actually hurt…" She muttered. She punched my face and kicked my legs, making me fall to the ground, landing on my back. I tried to get up but she put her foot on my chest, making my ribs crack. I started yelling in pain again and tried desperately to get her foot of me. ¨Come on… The fun is just getting started...¨ She muttered as she suddenly fired an energy blast that went right through my right shoulder. I started bleeding from the wound, some of the blood started getting on the ground and made a little pool of blood. She then put her foot on the wound. Making it hurt way more then it should have. At this point I was literally crying because of the pain and screaming at the top of my lungs… "Come on! Where is that fighting personality you have!? I thought you love fighting a strong opponent! I thought you wouldn't let me surpass you in strength! So what's happening here Zion? Did you just became weaker and softer this past year!?" She yelled as she stopped putting pressure on my wound then kicked my side, sending me into the air. She quickly punched my back, making me fly further into the air and coughing up even more blood. At this point… I was practically covered in blood. I felt myself getting weaker… Am I seriously going to die here? What did I leave behind? I couldn't help my friends… I couldn't save this Rukia person… I couldn't even help save Hana from this control… Just what am I leaving behind? Hana appeared above me and hit her knee on my stomach and made the both of us fall to the ground. As soon as we landed, I could feel my ribs breaking… I just couldn't move anymore. I laid down on the crater, motionless… I couldn't even move anymore… I don't have… The power to move or help… My vision started getting blurry. "How pathetic…" I heard Hana muttered as she started walking away. I… Can't beat her…

* * *

 _"Are you honestly going to give up now!?" I heard someone said. Hana...? "You've promised me that you'll never give up. So what the hell are you doing now?" She yelled. Oh… This is a memory…_

 _"Hana I can't do it! This attack is just something I can't do!" My past self yelled._

 _"So you're just giving up?" Hana asked_

 _"Yes… I mean no… It's just… I can't maintain Flash burst long enough so it can become Flash bomb." My past self replied._

 _"You have done it once" Hana said_

 _"But that was because I was angry." My past self said._

 _"Doesn't matter, you have done it once and you can do it again" Hana said as she crossed her arms together._

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts." Hana quickly said. My past self groan before putting her hands in the air and actually charging up a yellow energy blast. What is she doing? Flash burst right? It seemed like what I would do for heavenly blast… Suddenly she spread her arms apart and split the energy blast into two energy balls. Huh? Suddenly electricity surrounded my past self and seemed like it was hurting her. The two energy balls started moving a bit and seemed to be unstable._

 _"I...I can't." My past self muttered._

 _"Yes you can!" Hana yelled. "You're Zion. You can do anything you want if you put your mind into it" She said. My past self eyes widen before she roared. The energy balls became stable and combined together to form one giant energy ball. For some reason it changed red then back to yellow. Suddenly it started growing bigger and started making a huge gust of wind, pushing Hana back. "What are you doing?!" She yelled._

 _"Flash bomb times two!" She yelled as she threw it into the air before falling back to the ground, barely conscious. The last thing I saw before everything went black was flash bomb exploding, making a bright light appearing and Hana right next to my past self with a faint smiled on her face_

 _"See. If you put your mind into it, you can do anything. Don't ever doubt yourself, Zion. No matter what happens do what must be done" Hana said._

* * *

My eyes opened wide before I made a bright light appeared. I flew into the air and saw Hana covering her eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of this crap…" I muttered. "I just want to help my friends…" I started powering up and saw my aura went yellow. "And I won't let you stop me, Hana. I'll do what I must do to save you and everyone of my friends!" I yelled. I roared and felt myself got stronger… Once the light disappeared I noticed that the yellow aura surrounding me wasn't the only thing that changed. I pulled my hair near my eyes to see that it was blonde. Didn't I say this is a Super Saiyan? Hana looked at me in disbelief and growled. "You know this form don't you… My Super Saiyan form… I'm not going to hold back Hana so you better fight me with everything you've got or else I might kill you by mistake." I said before quickly appearing in front of her. "Don't let your guard down at all" I muttered before firing an energy blast at her stomach, sending her flying into the air. She managed to get the energy blast off of her stomach but as soon as she did I appeared in front of her again and uppercut her chin. She was about to be sent into the air but I quickly grabbed her arm and forced her to be below me and hit her stomach with my knee. I also fired a few energy blast at her stomach and crashed to the ground with her. She started coughing up blood and forced me off of her.

"You think… You're all high and mighty now in that form…" She muttered. "Well you're wrong… I'm going to go all out now and defeat you!" She yelled as she charged at me. Fine… I punched her but she disappeared. What? Suddenly I felt her kicking my back, making me drop to my knees. She was about to step on my back but I quickly kicked her legs, making her fall to the ground but I quickly kicked her back, making her go into the air once again. As soon as I got back to my feet I fired a few energy blasts at her but she quickly recovered in mid air and deflected them with her hands, making them explode when they hit the ground and walls. Oh no… If I continue using energy blasts like that, we can draw some Soul Reapers here and quite possibly interrupt Ichigo's fight. I must keep her from using them and using my as much as possible. We both charged at each other, I was about to punch her face and she was about to punch my face but we both blocked each other attacks and were even in strength for now… Suddenly she hit my stomach with her knee, making cough up saliva and won the power struggle by pushing me against wall. Ugh! "You can't defeat me, Zion!" She yelled. I started growling. I can defeat you…

"I had enough!" I yelled. For a split second… I thought my aura went red? Must be my imagination… Anyways I powered up and pushed Hana away then quickly punched her chest then kicked the side of her head, making her crashing to the ground. She charged at me again but I avoided the attack and she hit the wall instead. I quickly kicked her face, sending her back to the ground but she suddenly appeared behind me and hit my head, making me crash into the ground. I got up to my feet and flew into the air. I quickly appeared next to Hana and hit her back with my elbow, sending her crashing into the ground. "I don't want to keep fighting you Hana. I know you have the power to stop this." I said as I landed next to her.

"I told you to just shut up!" She yelled as she hit my legs with her arms, making me fall to the ground. Suddenly she took out her scythe and hit the back of it against my side. "This is where it all ends!" She yelled. Suddenly I felt… Something cold hitting my side. I looked down and saw that a blade appeared… Is that my blood…? Hana got up to her feet and carried me into the air with the blade that went right through me. "Just hurry up and die" She said as she kept moving the blade deeper inside me and making the wound widen. I cough up more blood and tried desperately to get the blade out of my side but I couldn't. Damn it… I need to get this blade off of me… I have to get this blade off of me. "You're weak Zion! No wonder why your mother and father died. They must have been weak and pathetic as you were!" She yelled. I started growling and glared at her.

"Don't you dare talk that way about my parents…" I muttered. She smiled and pulled me close to her

"You're parents are weak, good for nothing beings." She muttered loudly enough for me to hear. I said don't talk about my parents like that… You don't know them…

"What gives you the right to talk about my parents like that…? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Suddenly I broke the blade that was right through me and took it out of my side. "I'm going to beat you HANA!" I yelled. I started powering up and notice that I had electricity surrounding me… What the… Why is there electricity surrounding me?

"Impossible… You shouldn't have unlocked that already…" Hana muttered. I just glared at her and powered up even more. I noticed that she was being pushed back from my power.

"Now you see the the strength difference here." I muttered. I continued walking towards her and looked at me afraid.

"No! I won't allow you to beat me here! I can't lose to you!" She yelled as she attempted to kick my head. I let her and couldn't feel anything at all. "What?!" She exclaimed. She continued punching me but again I couldn't feel anything… "Damn it!" She yelled. She took out her scythe and tried to stab me and slash me with it but I avoided the attacks quickly. Is that seriously it? Suddenly she fired an energy blast at my face which tickled a bit. She stared at me in shock. I punch her face, sending her flying through a few wall before appearing behind her and caught her with my left hand. I then fired an energy blast at her which disappeared when she landed where the crater that had my blood was. I just continued walking towards her. She managed to get up to her feet and growled. "I won't let you beat me!" She yelled she quickly charged at me and punched my face. She's getting weaker. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You haven't realized it have you?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"Notice what?" She asked.

"This evil power. It's starting to leave you Hana. Soon you'll become you again" I said.

"NO!" She yelled as she continued punching me. "You're lying! I can't be getting weaker! I'm the strongest, not you! I can beat you!" She yelled. She continued punching my face and chest until she tired herself out.

"There's no point continuing this battle Hana. Just stop and be yourself once more. You can beat this." I said. She suddenly flew into the air. Where is she going? I was about to follow her until I notice she was charging something. What is she doing?

"I'll put everything in this attack! I will not allow someone like you to defeat me! If you move then this whole area will be gone! So you're only choice to kill me or let me kill your friends here!" She yelled. WHAT?!

"Don't!" I yelled. But it was too late.

"Oblivion wave!" Hana yelled as she fired a purple energy blast at me. NO!

"NO!" I yelled. DAMN IT! I had no choice but fire my own energy blast at her. "Heavenly blast!" I yelled. As soon as I shot my Heavenly blast at her it clashed with her. I don't want to kill her! Maybe if I have her worn out her energy then everything will be alright. It has to!

"DIE!" She yelled. I felt more powering going into her energy blast, in fact it was pushing my back a bit. No… Please there has to be another way… "What's it going to be Zion?! Me or your friends!?" She yelled. I started crying a bit. I'm so sorry my friend… Heavenly blast… Times two… I have to do that… Damn that person who did this to you Hana.

* * *

 _"Hey Zion?" Hana asked. Huh?_

 _"Yes Hana?" My past self asked._

 _"We'll always be friends right?" She asked._

 _"OF course!" My past self answered._

 _"Even if I do something terrible we'll always be friends?" Hana asked_

 _"Of course we will Hana. You'll always be a sister to me" My past self answered._

 _"Then… If I somehow become evil… I want you to try everything you can to save me. If you can't I want you to kill me." Hana muttered._

 _"I can't make that promise though… You're my friend I can't kill my only friend" My past self said._

 _"Promise me please. I would rather die than have other people die because of my actions… Please promise that to me." Hana begged. My past self shook her head._

 _"Fine… But you have to make the same promise to me as well." My past self said. Hana nodded._

 _"I will… But even if we do kill each other somehow… We will always be friends. Nothing can change that." Hana said. We'll always be friends… Right Hana?_

* * *

"Heavenly blast times two!" I yelled as I powered up my Heavenly blast. It quickly overpowered Hana's energy blast and eventually engulfed her

"NO!" Hana yelled. "I CA-" Suddenly she started screaming. No… Please stop… I don't want this to happen… Please don't die please don't. I started crying even more. "Don't cry Zion." I heard Hana said. Huh? "You did what you had to do… Thank you my friend. I'm glad I gotten to see you again." Hana said. Hana? I quickly made my Heavenly blast disappeared and saw that she was falling back to the ground. Her clothes were torn apart a bit as well. I quickly flew towards her and caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Hey Hana… Wake up…" I muttered. Her eyes were closed… But yet she was smiling. Hana…? Come on Hana… "Don't joke around… It isn't funny." I muttered. She… She can't be… No… No no no… "Why… Did this have to happen…?" I asked. I exited my Super Saiyan form and started crying even more.

"How unfortunate" I heard someone said. Who is talking…? Wait… That voice… "How could you kill your best friend, Zion" He said. I turned around and saw him… The one that has something to do with my parents. I started to become enraged… I gently placed Hana on the ground before appearing in front of him and punched his stomach. He didn't even seemed phased by it… Why isn't he? "Just like last time huh?" He asked. I could sense his power… It is higher than what I have right now but that isn't what made me mad… It's that it was the same power that Hana had controlling her. The same power that hurt her… He is the one that was behind all of this… He is the one that…

"Where are Amber and Goku?" I asked.

"Amber…? Oh you mean that female Majin. She is heading straight here as we speak. Goku however, I didn't realize they would brought him here. In fact I don't think I would have stand a chance against him… That's why I decided to create another portal between this dimension and ours to send him back to where he belongs." He answered. He made Goku go back to… What? You mean I don't belong here?

"Why…" I asked.

"Why what? You must speak girl" He ordered.

"Why did you control Hana?" I asked.

"Isn't it simple? I want to take away those you love most." He answered. I lost it… I totally lost it when he said that. I quickly went into my Super Saiyan form and punched his face, making him take a few steps back.

"You bastard… I hate you… I hate what you have done… I hate what you did to Hana…" I muttered as I powered up even more. "I swear on my life… I will KILL YOU!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"Then bring it on little girl. Show me that you have the strength to defeat me. If you don't… Then it would be just a waste of my time right now." He said.

"I'm going to make you regret… I will kill you once and for all!" I yelled as I charged at him. Don't worry Hana… I'll make sure this bastard dies for what he has done!

* * *

 **Welp... Didn't expect that huh?**

 ** _I'm going to be honest. I didn't at all._**

 **See. Anyways this one is a bit longer then the other chapters. I was going to put in what was going to happen next but after seeing what happened to the fight between Hana and Zion... Yeah**

 _ **I'm not convinced she's dead.**_

 **I never said anything if she was dead or not. That shall remain a mystery until next update. Anyways this is Sonic2415 signing off!**

 ** _Which might take a few weeks knowing you... *sigh* what am I going to do with you? Zionlolibear signing off as well._**


	10. Chapter 9, Stop the enemy!

**Hello people! Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter is here!**

 _ **You still have to update Unlikely team**_

 **I know I know... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story so far!**

 _ **I will admit this chapter does seem a bit... Longer than the others.**_

 **It could have gone longer if you didn't mention when I should end the chapter.**

 _ **It did seem like a good way to end the chapter before that fight happened though.**_

 **Yeah... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

 **Stop the enemy!**

* * *

-Amber

"How long until we find her?" I asked Goku. I couldn't sense her Ki anywhere. I can't believe Towa actually followed us here, why would she be here? She knows that she doesn't stand a chance against all of us, unless she was trying to get Zion on her side. She is vulnerable since she has amnesia… That also means she doesn't stand a chance against Hana alone. Heck I don't think even I could beat her even if it's both Zion and I facing her at the same time. The only way Zion would stand a chance against Hana is if… She remembers how to enter her Super Saiyan form. I remember her saying that she has the ability to do so, however even with that… Does she have what it takes to even defeat Hana?

"It shouldn't be long now. Let's hurry the pace, I can already sense Hana getting ready to fight." He answered. What? Suddenly I sensed Hana's Ki skyrocket. Holy crap! Just… She gained that much of a power boost because of that? Damn it! Zion definitely won't defeat Hana now! Unless… No even if I turn back to help, there's no telling if Towa will be able to give Goku the slip or somehow control him as well… If Goku falls under her control it's all over for us.

"Right!" I said as we both increased our speed so we could find Towa faster. It's bad enough I can't sense her Ki… Wait, that doesn't make any sense. When Hana last fought Mira & Towa I could clearly sense Towa's Ki right there and then, even though she was suppressing it I could have still sensed it… And for Goku to be able to sense this Ki… It either means he is really good at sensing Ki or… This isn't even Towa at all. Suddenly Goku stopped, making me stop as well. I was about to ask what was wrong until he deflected a black Ki blast. A black one? I… I've never seen anyone use that… Yet I still can't sense any Ki from it… What's going on here?

"Damn it" Goku muttered as he started rubbing the hand that deflected the Ki blast. I looked closer at his hand and saw that it was bleeding a bit. For something like that to affect Goku…

"My, my. I didn't expect you and that girl to arrive here so soon, heck I didn't even thought you would bring Goku here." I heard someone said. Who said that?

"Amber, behind you!" Goku yelled. What?! I quickly looked behind me and saw a guy wearing a pure black sweater like robe. He was wearing his hood so I really couldn't see his face, only his eyes… Red eyes. I quickly moved back a bit, putting some distance between him and I. What in the world is going on?! First I couldn't sense him, now he somehow managed to get behind me without me detecting him!? Just who is this guy?

"Who are you?" I asked. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"It would be a waste of my time telling you two who I am… Actually if we were back in our world then I would have at least told you who I am" He said as he pointed at Goku "However, I don't think I should since you both won't be here for long." He said.

"Are you kidding me? You're facing the both of us. Not only that since you know Goku, you must realized that he has his Super Saiyan God powers." I said.

"I'm aware of that" He said.

"Then you must know that we have to defeat you quickly then" Goku said. Suddenly he yelled and had a blue light surrounding him. Once it disappeared he had blue hair and eyes. His Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. As far as I know this is his strongest form yet… I should probably sit this one out, then again if this guy can somehow can control Hana in her Unlocked Potential form, there's a possibility that he can control Goku and quite possibly me.

"Amazing, Goku. Simply amazing. I may have heard things about this form of yours, Goku, but I would never would have imagined that you would become this powerful." The mysterious man said.

"What's the power gap between you two?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know, I don't think this guy is showing us his full power, but the Ki I'm sensing right now, I would say that I'm at least twice as strong as he is." Goku answered

"To be quite honest Goku, you're stronger than me." The mysterious man said. "And Amber correct? You must be wondering why you can't sense my Ki at all. Well it's quite simple really." He said as he opened his hand and charged a black ki blast. "That's because I too have a power of a god." He said as he shot the Ki blast at me. Goku quickly kicked it away then fired his own Ki blast at the mysterious person. He quickly avoided the attacks and fired Ki blast in random directions. This seems familiar… I looked behind me and saw that there was a Ki blast there. I looked above me and saw that there was a Ki blast here as well. This is…

"How do you know this attack?" I asked

"Hellzone Grenade" He said. He closed his right hand, making all the ki blasts to combine with each other. What? "You thought I was using one of Piccolo's moves huh?" He asked. As soon as all the Ki blast combined with each other, it made a huge Ki ball appear. It looked as big as Goku's Spirit Bomb! "This is one move I've been practicing actually. It's called Devastation Bomb, I was hoping to save this for one other person, however if I'm fighting the all mighty Goku himself then I should not hold back at all" He said as he lowered his right hand, making the huge Ki Bomb coming towards us. If that thing hits the ground then… We'll almost certainly die. Goku quickly powered up a bit more then he put his hands close to each other and started charging a blue Ki blast. A Kamehameha.

"Kame…" Goku muttered. Suddenly electricity started surrounding his Kamehameha "Hame…" He muttered. I should probably move away from here. I quickly went a few feet away from Goku and the giant Ki bomb then covered my ears. This is going to be a bit loud… "HA!" He roared. He fired a massive Kamehameha that clashed with the giant Ki bomb. It quickly overpowered it and pushed it towards the sky which exploded a minute later, making a powerful gust of wind to appear. Great job Goku! I smiled as I looked at him then it quickly fade away when I realized I couldn't find this mysterious person either. Suddenly something hit the back of my head, making crash straight into the ground and made a crater. I tried getting up but that attack did a number on me. I started coughing up blood and turned around, laying down on my back. Just… How strong is this guy? The only people who did this much damage to me in one hit was Lord Beerus and Whis. I saw Goku and this mysterious guy started exchanging punches. The mysterious guy attempted to kick Goku but he blocked the attack and pulled the mysterious guy's leg, making him move closer to Goku and left himself wide open. Goku used that as his advantage and punched his stomach, making fly away a few feet. The mysterious guy managed to recover in mid air then charged at Goku again. Goku punched him, but it was only an afterimage. Where is he? I looked to see where he was and surprisingly was still charging at Goku. What?! Wasn't that an afterimage though? He punched Goku, sending him flying away. The mysterious guy quickly appeared behind Goku and shot a black Ki blast on his back, sending him straight towards the ground, however before Goku could even land he appeared below Goku and caught him with his right hand.

"As much as I want to continue this battle… I'm afraid I can't at the moment. Due to me hunting someone else here and you being stronger than me. So until then Goku." He said. Suddenly a portal appeared, engulfing Goku into it then disappearing. No! Damn it! I was hoping to save this form for someone else… But it seems like I don't have a choice! I had a black aura surrounding me. "Now this is interesting… I had no idea you had this kind of power" The mysterious guy said. "And what is more interesting is that your eyes are completely white now… Are you some kind of demon or something?" He asked.

"No" I answered. "You see, I just obtain this power two weeks ago. I was hoping to save it against someone else, but it seems like I must use it in order to defeat you." I explained.

"Defeat me? Well you might be able to hurt me but to defeat me is impossible for someone like you, however I am interested what this power does." He said

"How about I show you then?" I asked as I shot a purple ki blast at him. He deflected the Ki blast away and was about to fire one at me but I quickly appeared in front of him and hit his face with my knee, making him be stunned for a bit. I used that to my advantage and punched his head with both of my hands, making him crash to the ground. I quickly charged at him before he could recover and get back up, however he was just laying down there without a scratch and taunted me. What?! I growled and hit his chest with me knee as soon as I landed, however as soon as I did he grabbed my leg and slammed me to the ground. The attack was more than I anticipated since I was still going deeper into the ground. I had to use at least half of my full power to stop myself from going deeper into it. Damn it! I started to fly out of the crater I was in, only to quickly stop dead in my tracks when I saw a few black Ki blasts heading towards me. I quickly fired a few of my own Ki blasts and made the black ones explode. Dang it he's stalling time! I was about to continue heading out of this crater but "I saw a huge Ki ball heading towards me. Oh you've got to be… I quickly charged up my own Ki blast. "Shine cannon!" I yelled as I fired a yellow Ki blast at it, pushing it back into the surface. I saw it explode and felt the harsh wind hitting me. I even had to cover my eyes with my arms and felt myself getting push back down a bit. As soon as it disappeared I flew out of the ground and saw the mysterious person gone… Who was he going after? I sensed Zion's Ki going through the roof while Hana's Ki was decreasing in a alarming rate… By now Hana should have gone back to her normal self… If this continues. Zion are you seriously going to kill Hana?! I have to hurry and stop this before she actually does! I used my full power and quickly flew towards Zion and Hana's location.

* * *

-Zion

"I will kill you once and for all!" I yelled as I charged at him. I attempted to punch his head but he avoided the attack with little to no effort and hit my stomach with his knee. I coughed up a bit of blood and was sent flying into the air. I quickly recovered and saw that he disappeared. Where is he? I looked around until I sensed something behind me. I quickly turned around and blocked his right leg from kicking me with my left arm. I opened my right hand and shot a Ki blast at him, sending him flying back towards the ground. I didn't stop there though. I fired a few energy blasts at where he landed, making a huge cloud of dust to appear. I'm not done with you yet! "Heavenly blast times three!" I yelled as I fired it at him. As soon as it hit the ground it exploded and it took awhile for the blast to disappear and leave the cloud of dust behind. I started breathing heavily. I guess I used a lot of my strength in that attack. What!? I stared at the guy in shock and disbelief. He only has a few scratches on him… WHAT?! How is that possible?! I threw everything I had at him! He started brushing the dust off of his clothes then flew towards me.

"Is that seriously all the power you have?" He asked as he stopped in front of me. "What a shame… I was hoping you could at least pose a challenge of some kind… Guess I was wrong" He said as he was about to punch my head, luckily I managed to avoid the attack in time, however I could not avoid his kick in time. It hit my arm and sent me crashing to the ground. "I'll show you what that attack should have done" he said as he fired black energy blasts at me. I blocked some of the blasts but it hurt a lot. Heck even my arms were bleeding and I was forced on my right knee. I finally couldn't block any more of the energy blasts and it hit my stomach, chest, face and well everywhere directly. Finally he shot his final energy blast which engulf me and exploded. I had dust surrounding me and had blood coming out of my mouth, nose, arms, and my chest. Somehow my clothes weren't damaged as much but the attack still did a number on me. I managed to get up on my feet and was exhausted. The guy landed in front of me then kick my chin, sending me flying away then landed back on the ground on my back. I was about to get up until he stepped on my stomach. I felt pain coursing through me and struggled to get his foot off of me. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay down" he muttered. I ignored him and shot an energy blast at his face, making his foot to get off of me and stun him a bit. I used that as my advantage and quickly got up from the ground and tackled him to the ground. I was sitting on top of him and started punching his face. "I'll admit it… That actually hurt a bit" he muttered as he blocked one of my punched. I attempted to hit him with the other hand but he block it with his other hand. He pulled me close and headbutted me, making my vision blurry. He pushed me off of him and I once again was laying down on the ground on my back. I tried to get up again but he grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. I struggled breathing and desperately tried to get him to loosen his grip. "This whole time you've been trying to get stronger than me to avenge your parents… In the end you'll never be strong enough to face me, unlike your mother, you don't posses the ability to beat me, heck you can't even do any significant damage. It's a shame that she's dead now… I honestly regret killing her and quite possibly killing your Father as well." He said. WHAT?!

"Y-you… killed… them?" I asked. He smiled then nodded. You… Killed my parents…! Suddenly a bright light appeared around me, making him let go of me. As soon as the light faded away I had blue electricity surrounding me… Wait. Red? Just for a minute I thought I saw it went red for a bit… Nevermind that… I have to kill this guy for what he has done.. I'll never forgive him!

"Now this is unexpected. I never would have thought you would ascend beyond a Super Saiyan… I believe this was called Super Saiyan two, correct?" He asked.

"Just shut up." I said. "I don't want to talk to you… I want to kill you with my own hands." I muttered.

"You, kill me? Now that's hilarious! You couldn't even hurt me!" He said as he started laughing. I quickly appeared behind him and had my back well turned towards his back.

"I told you before that I don't want to talk to you! I want to kill you!" I yelled as I hit the back of his head with my elbow, sending him away. I quickly ran in front of him and kicked him into the air. I flew towards him and hit his back with my knee and hit his stomach with my elbow, making him actually cough up blood. "Take this!" I yelled as I quickly went above him and charged up a energy blast on his stomach.

"Don't leave yourself wide open" He said as he also charged an energy blast, aiming for my chest. As soon as we shot it, it exploded upon impact and sent the both of us falling back to the ground. I barely landed on my feet but fell to my knees because of my injuries… I can't keep this up for long. My wounds are taking its toll on me. I looked at where the guy fell and saw that he was gone. "I must admit that did some damage on me… Maybe if I let you live a bit longer then you can prove to be a formidable opponent for me to test my powers on. Until then, Zion. You better not die" I heard him. Huh? Where is he!? I looked around and couldn't find him. DAMN IT! I flew up into the air and looked around. I couldn't find him still… Damn it! NO NO NO NO NO! I exited out of my Super Saiyan two form and went back to the ground. I fell to my knees and started crying. Damn it! I couldn't beat him… I couldn't beat the person who did this to Hana and killed my parents! What kind of person am I who couldn't even do that!? I suddenly felt something touch my shoulder.

"Don't worry Zion, Hana is still alive and we'll get that guy." I heard someone said. I looked behind me and saw Amber. She's alright at least… I quickly hugged her and started crying more. "It's ok… Let it all go Zion…" she muttered. My vision started getting blurry and then… Everything went black.

* * *

-Amber

She passed out huh? I looked around of the destruction during the battle. Somehow it missed the sewers… I wonder why Zion was actually at the sewers. Sure she's trying to save this friend… But why is she in the sewers? Suddenly I heard some people yelling. I sensed their Ki… They're pretty close. I quickly carried Zion and ran towards Hana then carried her as well. I went into the sewers and lowered my Ki. Okay they can't find me now. I sighed and put Hana and Zion on the ground then sat down next to them. I looked around and tried to hold my breathe because the smell here was horrible!

"Who are you?" I heard someone asked. Oh crap! I turned my head to see who said that and found four people. I hid my hand behind my back and charged up a Ki blast in case they try to hurt me, Hana or Zion.

"Zion are you alright?! What happened?!" The girl near Zion asked. Oh they're Zion's friends… Cool. I mean it's a lucky break at least.

"Zion and her friend got into a huge fight. Before I introduce myself, who are you two?" I asked

"Oh, my name Is Hanataro Yamada" The other one said.

"My name is Ganju" The other guy said.

"Ayame Kazue" The girl said. I looked at the other guy and he seemed severely injured as well, he was also unconscious and lying down on the ground. What happened to him? "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." she said. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Now who are you?" She asked

"My name is Amber. The girl next to Zion is her best friend, Hana. We were in a fight and well… This is what happened to them." I explained. I don't want to say the full truth or else they would not believe me, be confused or I could worsen the situation. "So what happened to that Ichigo guy?" I asked.

"He fought with Lieutenant Abarai" Hanataro said.

"Who?" I asked. I shook my head "Never Mind… In case it isn't obvious, I'm not from around here." I said

"Yeah it's pretty obvious" Ganju said

"Hurray… You deserve a medal…" I mumbled. I took out a chocolate bar and opened it, as soon as I did Zion suddenly got up to her feet and snatched the chocolate away from my hands. "Hey! I was going to eat that!" I yelled

"I want chocolate" Zion said

"That still doesn't mean you should take my chocolate" I muttered.

"Sorry. I just want chocolate." Zion apologized.

"Well… You should rest so your wounds can heal." I said. She shook her head. "Why not?" I asked

"My wounds aren't hurting anymore, in fact I can't even feel my wounds…" She muttered. She looked at her arms and her eyes were wide open "Where are my wounds?! I know my arms were bleeding when I was fighting that guy" she said as he moved her arms a bit. If that's true then… How is it healed? "Weird…" She muttered as she looked at Hana and sat down next to her. "Hanataro can you heal her please?" She asked. She looked at this Ichigo person and saw how bad his wounds were. "On second thought… Can you heal Ichigo please" She said.

"Hana is going to make it." I said.

"I know" Zion said as she got up to her feet. "As soon Ichigo and Hana wakes up, we're going to continue rescue Rukia. We were lucky that guy didn't do any fatal damage to us and that Renji person not doing any fatal damage to Ichigo." she said. "I'm happy that you and Hana are here to help me though… I just wish I actually remembered you though" she muttered as she looked at me.

"I'm sure your memories will come back in time" I said "So don't worry about it okay?" I asked. She nodded. She looked at Hana again and sighed.

"Maybe I should have gone easy on her…" She muttered.

"Well… Yeah I mean you passed her in strength and power now. I was surprised your power shot up like that and how Hana was basically beaten up quickly by that… Seems like Hana might not reach you in power at this rate." I said. Suddenly Hana sat up and glared at me before started coughing a bit. "Oh, you're awake" I said

"Shut up…" She muttered.

"Hana!" Zion exclaimed cheerfully as she suddenly gave Hana a hug that seemed to be doing more harm than good.

"S-stop…" Hana said. Zion quickly let Hana go and I could see that her face went completely red. "It's alright Zion. I forgot how deadly your hugs are when you get excited." She said before laughing a bit.

"Y-yeah." Zion muttered. "So um… You're not mad that I almost killed you?" She suddenly asked.

"Of course not" Hana replied. Zion sigh in relief "But!" Hana added which startled Zion a bit. "I'm pissed off how much power you gained and how I was outmatched by you in every way." She said as she shook her head. "However, instead of letting that as something that irritates the hell out of me, I'll just use it as a motivation to get stronger so I can return the favor" She said as she looked at Zion and gave her a smile. Zion nodded and smiled back. "Well I should probably get up" She said as she tried to stand but instead only made it to her knees.

"No!" Zion yelled as she suddenly picked up Hana and made her lay down on the ground, on her back. "You're going to rest and that's final!" She ordered.

"What?!" Hana yelled. "I feel perfectly fine! I just feel a bit weak because of me using all my Ki!" She yelled.

"Too bad" Zion said as she crossed her arms. Hana growled and sat up. "Hana I swear if you get up I will hurt you" She threatened.

"I don't believe you would do something like that" Hana said as she tried to get up. Zion quickly punched the top of her head, making a bump appear and causing Hana to sit down and hold on to the bump. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs

"I told you that if you tried to get up I would hurt you." Zion said as she made a half smile.

"You… I'll get you back don't worry… I won't forget" Hana muttered.

"So Hana we have bad news" I said which caught her attention. I walked towards her and whispered "Goku was sent back to our home world by a strange man that is stronger than me… And quite possibly Zion." Hana eyes widen

"Are you serious?" She asked. I nodded. "Damn it… And we have to wait a full year before the Dragon Balls can grant another wish." She whispered.

"Which means we don't have a way out. Unless, we somehow convince the guy to get him to use his power to get us all back to our homeworld" I whispered

"I highly doubt that would work. In the meantime I suggest we should regain our Ki back in case if that guy comes back." She whispered. I nodded. "Hey Zion, we should rest a bit since we used a bit too much of our Ki" I suggested.

"Oh, right." Zion agreed. "Well let us know when Ichigo gets better, Ayame, Ganju and Hanataro" She said as she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"Well I should rest too" Hana muttered as she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes. I sighed and laid down on the ground as well… It's already going to be a pain waking up to this smell…

"I hate sewers…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

-Zion

"Hey, Zion wake up." I heard someone said. Huh? I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy. "Come on we should hurry and rescue Rukia before the other Soul Reapers find us here." The person said. The voice sounded familiar… Ichigo?! I quickly got up to my feet and well my vision came back. It was Ichigo! He's as good as new as well! I looked at Hana and saw that most of her wounds were also healed.

"Hanataro healed your friends wounds as well" Ichigo explained.

"Awesome" I said as I walked towards Amber and shook her a bit to wake her up. She opened her eyes and yawned "It's about time to go" I explained. She nodded and got up to her feet then stretched her arms a bit. I walked towards Hana and shook her a bit. No luck… She was in a deep sleep. "Hana wake up" I said as I shook her a bit more. Still no luck. I sighed and grabbed some sewer water on my hands which was disgusting and nasty… Anyways I managed to do that and spilled it on Hana's head which instantly woke her up and made her freaked out a bit.

"What the?!" She yelled. I giggled a bit which made her glared at me. "You'd better have a good reason doing that." She said in a threatening tone.

"Well it's time for us to go." I said which made her get up on her feet.

"Alright, rescuing this friend should be easy then" She said.

"Well not really." I muttered

"You're also not in full strength yet Hana" Amber suddenly said. "At most you probably are a bit stronger than Zion when you do transform… That's if Zion doesn't become a Super Saiyan" She explained

"Super Saiyan?" Ichigo asked

"It's basically a power up for me" I explained.

"Well let's hurry and find your friend" Amber said as she created a hole above us and flew out of it.

"Or you could do that…" I muttered. I sighed and jumped out of the hole. So did Hana, Ayame and Ichigo. I had to go back in the sewers to get Ganju and Hanataro. "Cool it looks like the cost is clear" I said.

"We had a major battle here just yesterday. Don't you think there should be a couple of guards here posted?" Ichigo asked.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"We were asleep for a whole day!?" Hana exclaimed.

"Well, yeah" Ichigo said

"I'm not surprised." Amber suddenly said. "We did used our… Energy a bit more than usual so I would figure it would take this long to regain it. However, I would have at least thought Hana would have regained all of her strength by now." She said.

"But still Ichigo is right. There should be some guards here" I said.

"They probably think we feel lucky just to have gotten away alive and they figured this is the last place we've come back to" Ganju said

"Yeah, you're probably right" Ichigo agreed.

"Woah I'm so full of energy now" Hanataro said.

"Maybe, but you still look pretty weak" Ichigo said

"Hey, we haven't heard from the others. I wonder if they're doing ok. The strange guy with the glasses and white cape and that cutiepie with great big eyes" Ganju said

"A cutiepie huh? That word isn't exactly him." Ichigo said

"I think he was talking about Orihime." I muttered as I shook my head. Seriously… Ichigo you can be pretty dumb sometimes. I heard Hanataro said something which had Ichigo hurting his ears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that I swear!" Hanataro said

"Uryu and Orihime have both proven that they're a lot smarter than I am." Ichigo said

"Oh, is that right? So in other words you're willing to admit that you're a lot dumber than they are?" Ganju asked

"Yeah he's basically admitted that he's dumb" I said which made Ichigo hurting my ears as well. "Ow! I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" I cried. As soon as he stopped I saw that Hana and Amber were smiling a bit.

"I'm just saying I think those two know better then take an enemy they couldn't handle. They're still alright I'm sure of it" Ichigo said

"What about the other one? The one you were calling Chad?" Ganju asked

"Even less to worry about" Ichigo said.

"And how do you know that?" Ganju asked

"Because I could feel it. I've been able to feel his spiritual pressure. No matter the distance between us. Ever since we fell to the ground in this place. And besides. I can't see Chad ever losing. He's just too strong and too determined." Ichigo replied. Suddenly Hana clapped her hands.

"Alright then we shouldn't just loaf around then. The faster we save your friend, the faster we can help your other friends and leave this place" She said as she smiled at them.

"Yeah." I agreed. I ran ahead of them and climbed up the stairs. I of course made it first. Amber made it second since she flew here then Hana made it third… We were ahead of the others so we just waited a bit so things wouldn't become well worse

"Finally we made it to the top" Ganju said.

"About time you four made it" I said.

"Hey, you had a head start and your friends had the ability to fly here." Ganju said.

"Nobody up here either" Ichigo suddenly said. "Security seems pretty laxs. Alright then guys let's just head straight for the tower" He ordered.

"Right" We all said as we started running. Suddenly Ichigo, Ayame, Hanataro and Ganju stopped dead in their tracks. Huh?

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"An incredibly strong opponent is here" Amber suddenly said.

"Holy crap… I'm surprised How strong this thing is… Just where is he exactly? I can't find where his Ki is exactly coming from! It's like this thing is everywhere!" Hana yelled.

"Huh? I can't-" Suddenly I felt a strong force pushing me down. "Nevermind!" I yelled.

"This spiritual pressure… Is incredible!" Ganju yelled

"Crap!" Ichigo yelled. "We've got to run! I don't know what's going on but there's someone close by we don't want to meet up with!" He yelled.

"That's for sure!" I yelled.

"We have got to move to the tower before the enemy finds us!" Ichigo ordered.

"Right!" Ganju agreed

"I'll try!" Hanataro cried

"Sure thing!" Ayame said. We all ran towards the tower but we still have the heavy pressure affecting us a bit. Suddenly Hanataro fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?! This is no time for a break!" Ganju yelled.

"I… Can't keep running… I've got no strength left." Hanataro muttered. Ganju suddenly picked him up.

"You can be a pain in the ass kid" Ganju said

"Are you two alright back there?" Ichigo asked.

"Nevermind us! Get moving!" Ganju ordered. Suddenly I felt something that made me look on top of a wall.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I… I don't know" Ichigo answered.

"What the matter with you two? How long are you going to keep looking over there?" I heard someone asked. Huh? He disappeared. Suddenly I saw a blade going through my chest and my blood gushing out of the wound. What the… I looked at Ichigo and saw the same thing until all of a sudden it disappeared. What was that?! I thought we got stabbed?!

"Is your name Zion?" He asked. I looked behind me and saw him… A Captain… Oh no. No why a Captain!?

"How do you know my name?" I asked

"Who are you anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Come on. I'm sure Ikkaku told you that" He said. Ikkaku told me? Suddenly my eyes widen… Oh no… Not him! Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of squad eleven! "I'm the Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm here to fight you to the death." He said. I started shaking a bit… He wants to kill me… His intent to kill is too great…

"You're going to have to go through us first" Amber and Hana said as they walked in front of me.

"No." I suddenly said. "If this guy really wants to fight with me then so be it… Just go rescue Rukia and I'll handle things here" I said as I took out the Zanpakuto.

"Zion are you serious?!" Hana yelled. "You're terrified and you'll be all alone fighting this guy! What would happen if you are seriously injured!?" She yelled.

"She won't be alone." Ichigo said as he walked in front of me and took out his massive Zanpakuto.

"Oh crap are they alright?" Amber asked. I looked behind me and saw that Hanataro was laying down on the ground while Ayame and Ganju were on their knees.

"Don't worry about us… Just focus on the situation at hand" Ganju said.

"Woah, Just look at all that drool!" Someone said. I suddenly saw a weird pink girl landing on Ichigo's shoulder "You must have scared that little guy bad Kenny to make him do that" She said. A child? She jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder "I think I'd made him mad." She said

"Well what did you expect? That was just stupid." Kenpachi said.

"I didn't even sense that girl" Amber said.

"Just who are these guys?" Hana asked

"Amber and Hana take the others away from here. Ichigo and I will take care of these two" I said.

"But-"

"That's an order now!" I yelled. Hana and Amber sighed.

"Fine but you better win" Hana said before I heard them running. "Come on you two" She said as I heard her running. I'm guessing Amber picked someone else as well.

"And stupid is, stupid does right?" She asked

"Well…. You said it not me" Kenpachi said.

"Hey you, the twerp with the pink hair" Ichigo said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Who are you? Or maybe I should ask, what are you?" Ichigo asked. She giggled a bit before pointing at herself

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi. I'm also known as the lieutenant of squad eleven" She said.

"Just skip the introductions already" I said as I charged at Kenpachi and attempted to slash him with my Zanpakuto. It stopped as soon as it hit his shoulder… In fact it didn't even cut him at all! What?! He suddenly grabbed my Zanpakuto with his hand. I was too shocked and terrified to move. Just… How strong is this guy?

* * *

 **There you are! The Kenpachi has appeared so... Things will be interesting.**

 _ **Honestly you should mention something first before we end this whole chapter.**_

 **Like?**

 _ **The new power levels and Hana, Amber and Zion's aura. And that other guy**_

 **Oh yeah... I never did mentioned that... Well anyways**

 **Zion- Zion's aura is blue but she shoots both yellow and blue ki blasts. Except her Heavenly blast. That move is her shooting a white ki blast. She is way stronger than Kid buu in her Super Saiyan two. She used about 35% of her strength against Hana since Hana put everything she had in her Ki blast.**

 **-Agma-** **Agma will remain mysterious with his power level but his aura is black.**

 **Amber- Amber's aura is pink so she shoots pink Ki blasts. Now in her new form she shoots purple Ki blasts. It's sort of like the same thing as the Frieza's race in Xenoverse. It will paralyze the enemy and do damage to it, however it will also make the opponent to slowly lose his/ her's strength until the effects wears off which is usually a few seconds. Now in Unlikely team I mentioned that she's 20% as strong as Cell's perfect form. Now since the year in there past, she's stronger than Cell. In fact she's as strong as Majin buu. Well the good version at least. Now in her new form she is actually stronger than Kid Buu. But by not a lot due to this being new for her and some other reasons that will be explained later on.**

 **Hana- Hana's aura is red and blue. Her aura will differ but wouldn't change anything really. It's basically a mood aura. If it's red then it shows her being angry. If it's blue then it shows her being in a good mood. Like I said in Unlikely team she's as strong as Zion if she isn't in her Super Saiyan form. Now since a year has past and she defeated the Demon god on her own and had to fight Beerus and Whis for their training test thing. She has far surpass Zion in strength. She is as strong as Super Buu but thanks to Elder Kai. She has unlocked her Unlocked Potential form. Her aura is white but her strength has increased by far. She has surpass Zion in her Super Saiyan form by five times the amount which makes her stronger than Amber as well, however when it comes to facing Zion in her Super Saiyan two she is simply no match against Zion.**

 **So since I've explained my characters. How about you explain Ayame for strength then?**

 _ **Ayame (Cheerful personality)- Stronger than Ganju but weaker than Chad.**_

 ** _Ayame (Anger personality)- Stronger than Chad but weaker than Ichigo._**

 ** _Ayame (Insane)- Power is unknown. Cannot feel any emotion nor can feel pain. The only way she will stop her rampage in this state is if her opponent is dead._**

 ** _Ayame is quite different from everyone else. Even she herself has not realize her potential._**

 **I'm afraid of that insane state... When is she going to get that?**

 _ **Most likely the next chapter. If not that chapter then certainly the one after that.**_

 **Uh... Ok then... Just uh... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and everything. This is Sonic2415 Signing off!**

 _ **And yet I have somehow managed to get him a bit scared. I might enjoy putting in what will happen when she goes insane. Just a warning to you people, when she becomes insane I will put a warning message because it will be brutal what will happen. Until then, this is Zionlolibear signing off.**_


	11. Chapter 10, Complications

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter ten of this story! Now luckily I managed to convinced my friend to not put in... Well something bad but you still is kind of bad what happens here so yeah a bit of gore warning here!**

 _ **This is rated T. So I think they will expect something like this, however I do agree. Later on this might be rated M because of how Ayame will act once she is insane and her split personalities.**_

 **Yeah... Well my friend had more of a participation to this thing so yeah.**

 _ **I must admit it was fun putting that in for Ayame.**_

 **Yeah... Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Complications.

-Amber

"Damn it are you sure we should have left Zion alone like that?" Hana asked.

"She isn't alone. She has that Ichigo person with her." Amber replied. "Not only that she has her Super Saiyan transformation. Even Super Saiyan two. I'm sure she'll beat that guy in no problem." I said.

"That's different!" Hana exclaimed. "Zion transformed because of her anger." Hana said. "Just because she transformed doesn't mean she can access it willingly! For as we know she doesn't know how to access her Super Saiyan transformation again!" Hana yelled as she made a fist.

"You're probably right" I said. "However" I added. "You must have faith for Zion. If we don't have faith then chances are we'll fail this mission… Chances are Zion will become frustrated with us since we didn't listen to her order on rescuing this friend and there is also a chance that if we do go back to help her, she would have things under control so we would have wasted time for nothing." I explained.

"You'd better be right." Hana said.

"I'm sure I'm right" I replied.

"So… Zion won't die?" Ayame asked. Hana shook her head.

"Zion won't die… She can't die." Hana answered.

"Things can't get any worse for Zion." I said.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"I mean that she lost against someone, she thought she almost killed you and finally she feels bad that she can't remember her past very well." I explained.

"Yeah…" Hana muttered.

"Hey, uh can you put us down now?" I overheard Ganju said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"We'll put you three down when we're at that tower." I said.

"Plus it's more efficient this way… If we were to just run there then it would slow us down completely." Hana said.

"Yeah" I agreed. We looked at each other then nodded and picked up the pace a bit more.

"Slow down!" Ganju yelled. I started laughing a bit then completely stopped moving as soon as we were near the white tower.

"Alright stealth matters" I said. I looked at the entrance at the white tower from the house we landed on and I saw there were two guards there. "Alright this should be easy. Hana you take care of the left and I will-" I was interrupted when I saw Hana quickly flying towards them "Wait!" I yelled. She isn't even at full strength yet! Damn it! I was about to use my full power so I could go help her but she quickly took the guards out in no problem. Luckily she didn't use any fatal damage to them. Just a swift hit to their head. I sighed and grabbed Hanataro and Ganju. "Get on" I said to Ayame who just got on my back. I flew into the air and slowly went where Hana was "That was so reckless" I said as I landed back on the ground then let Hanataro and Ganju go. Ayame got off of my back and I simply looked around more. "Doesn't seem this place is heavily secured." I said.

"No kidding. Well let's just get this person and get out of here" Hana said as she walked towards the entrance of the white tower. I could still hear some fighting going on where Zion was and sense her Ki is in flux. Just what is going on over there?

"Now how do we open this door?" Ganju asked. Before anyone had time to react, Hana just transformed into her Unlocked Potential form and kicked the door down. Which somehow created some dust clouds.

"Was that really necessary!?" I exclaimed.

"Hey, it worked" Hana shrugged as she exited out of her Unlocked Potential form.

"I have to say, I've never seen such an effort just to save one person. With all the people involved and everything we've gone through. This Rukia person must be quite a cutie huh?" Ganju said.

"Well it isn't about that really" Hanataro said.

"Not only that… I don't think they would go through all that effort if it really was just that" I said.

"Come on you can tell me. Ha! Nevermind I'll just see for myself. Hey there Rukia come on out here" Ganju said. As soon as the dust clouds disappear we all could see a lone girl there. She has short black hair that reached to her shoulders, black eyes and seemed to be around the height I was. She was also wearing a white robe. Maybe a bit taller.

"Are you Ichigo friends? How do you know me?" She asked.

"It's me! Hanataro!" Hanataro exclaimed as he quickly went in front of both Hana and I. "Rukia. You remember me don't you?" He asked

"Hanataro?!" Rukia exclaimed in disbelief. "Of course but what are you doing here?" She asked. Hanataro quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hands.

"I can explain later but we've got to move now, come on everyone let's-" Hanataro suddenly stopped in mid sentence and looked at us confused. Huh? "Ganju you look like you've seen a ghost or something" He said. What? I looked back at Ganju and saw that he was shocked.

"I know that symbol. The tribolin current of the falling skies… You… You're from the Shiba clan." Rukia said.

"Do you two know each other?" Hanataro asked. Yes… I don't think that's a good thing though.

"Yes I know her… As if I could ever forget that face… The face… Of the Soul Reaper… Who killed my brother…!" He said. What!? I looked at Rukia and saw that Hanataro was surprised.

"You must be mistaken Ganju. Rukia would never do that." Hanataro said.

"He died by a sword. He had his throat slashed and he was stabbed through the chest. All his wounds were inflicted by a sword. If he was really fighting with a hollow, how could he have died of sword wounds?! Not only that she confessed! She admitted she was the one that killed him!" Ganju explained.

"Wait, that's impossible! Ganju, that just can't be the truth!" Hanataro said

"It's alright Hanataro." Rukia suddenly said. Hanataro looked back at her. "What he says is true." She said.

"But Rukia how?" Hanataro asked

"He wore the same symbol. He must have been your older brother." Rukia said as she took a few steps forward. "I am the one who killed Kaien Shiba" She said. Ganju quickly ran to Rukia and grabbed the collar of the robe. "Do what you want. If you kill me now I have no reason to complain about my fate." She said.

"Agreed!" Ganju yelled.

"Ganju don't do it! Please don't do it! We came here to save her not to kill her right?! Remember, you said it yourself! Ichigo trusted us! He trusted us to carry out our mission! No matter what happens Ganju!" Hanataro cried as he struggled to keep Ganju from killing Rukia.

"I don't care!" Ganju yelled. I quickly grabbed Ganju's arm and forced him to let go of Rukia.

"Now isn't the time to fight! I know you want to kill her because of what happened to your older brother but I don't believe she would do something like that without a pretty good reason" I explained.

"Just leave her here." Hana said. I looked at her in disbelief. "There's no way I will rescue a murderer. Especially one that killed his older brother without giving a damn good reason in the first place!" Hana yelled.

"G-guys." Ayame stuttered. I looked at her. She had sweat coming down from her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a strong Ki approaching here.

"What's with this spiritual pressure?" Ganju asked. We all looked at the place where this Ki was at.

"Damn it… We have to get out of here" I said

"We can take him" Hana said.

"No we can't Hana." I said. I saw a person wearing a white cloak of some kind and had a black uniform. Similar to what Hanataro and Ayame are wearing. He had long hair for a guy and it seems like he has black eyes as well.

"Oh-no that's the Captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki" Hanataro said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. So this is him" Ganju said.

"You know who he is?" Hanataro asked.

"I know him alright. The Kuchiki's are one of the four great noble clans and carry the highest rank. Shoichi. This guy is the current clan leader. Of all the thirteen squad captains. He is probably the most famous one. For him to show up here in a time like this is about the worse thing that could happen to us. There's no chance we could win in a fight against him." Ganju said.

"Of course there is!" Hana yelled. "There's no way I'm going to back down now!" She yelled as she was about to charge at him until I grabbed her arm.

"No" I ordered. "Our mission is to protect Rukia. We must protect her no matter the cost and get her out of here." I said as I walked in front of her. "I might not win this battle… But at least we would succeed in our mission to find Zion and to rescue this friend of her's…" I muttered. I might die if I fight him… Even if I somehow beat him… I will never be able to use my powers ever again because I would have to use that attack. Suddenly I heard Ganju roared and he grabbed my shoulder then threw me to Hana. Damn it! He's going to get himself killed!

"He knows what's he's doing." Hana said. I looked at her and she shook her head then looked at Rukia. "Why are we even here to save you?" She asked.

"We're here because Zion wants us to rescue her. Do you really want to go back and say that you didn't want to rescue her because of what she did in her past?" I asked

"No but I'm sure that she doesn't know that this murderer killed that guy's older brother without giving a damn reason!" She yelled.

"I have to stop this or else the Shiba clan is going to lose another one!" Rukia yelled as she ran past Hana and I. As soon as she was on the bridge she fell to her knees. She barely has enough Ki to even stay conscious out here… Just what is that white tower made of to suppress most of her Ki like that? Suddenly Ganju roared and charged at Byakuya. "Now let's see how you like my tears of blood!" He yelled. Byakuya suddenly appeared behind Ganju. Huh? I thought he was in front of him so just… How fast is he?

"Begone. My sword is not for killing in significant pests such as you" He said. Suddenly Ganju's left arm had blood gushing out of it. He cut his arm that fast?! Ganju fell to his left knee and was holding on to his injured arm. Byakuya suddenly started walking towards us. Damn it I guess I'll have to fight him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ganju suddenly asked. Huh? He got back up to his feet and was ready to battle.

"Apparently I didn't make myself completely clear. I spared you and told you to be gone" Byakuya said as he looked at Ganju.

"Haha! Maybe your noble family have cowards who run from a threat like that but no Shiba man ever would!" Ganju yelled. Byakuya looked at him a bit surprised.

"I see." Byakuya said as he turned around to face him. "You're from the Shiba clan, are you?" He asked. "Forgive me for taking it easy on you" He said as he took out his sword. Damn it! I was about to charge right in until Hana grabbed my arm

"He's going to get himself killed!" I yelled.

"You don't think I know that?" She asked. "We should find out how to get her out of here first!" She yelled.

"Now I'll make sure you don't leave here alive." Byakuya said as he put his sword near him. He turned his sword a full ninety degrees.

"What's this from so far away?" Ganju asked

"Brother please no!" Rukia cried.

"Brother!?" Hana and I both yelled. She's that guy's brother?! What kind of brother will let her own sister get executed!?

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." Byakuya ordered. Suddenly his sword became pink leaves. Huh? What kind of power is that? How can turning a sword into a little leaf help?

"What the hell? The blade just disappeared." Ganju wondered.

"RUN AWAY!" Rukia yelled. What? Ugh! What is that!? Suddenly Ganju had blood gushing out of him from everywhere.

"AH!" Ayame screamed.

"Ganju!" I yelled. He collapsed to the ground

"Brother please stop!" Rukia begged. She walked in front of Hana and I and extended her arms out. He's going to try to kill us! Suddenly Zion and Ichigo's Ki disappeared completely. What?!

"Zion…" Hana muttered. No Zion and Ichigo can't be…

"They can't… They can't be dead…" I muttered.

"Who can't be dead?" Ayame asked.

"Zion and Ichigo… I can't sense them anymore" I said. Ayame eyes widen

"W-What?" Ayame asked as she fell to her knees and started crying.

"Damn you Amber!" Hana yelled as she punched my face then picked me up from the ground by the collar of my shirt. "I told you we should have gone back! I've told you! Now for all we know she could be dead! DEAD!" She yelled.

"I… I thought she would be alright…" I muttered. Suddenly I saw pink leaves heading straight for us. "Let go!" I ordered. Suddenly another person appeared. He ad the same clothing as Byakuya. He had long hair that was white and his eyes were also black.

"Whew close one. Pretty dangerous. Why don't we leave it at that Captain Kuchiki " He said.

"Captain Ukitake" Rukia said. Is he supposed to be a good guy or a bad guy?

"Hey there Rukia! It's good to see you! Are you alright?" Ukitake said. He doesn't appear to be dangerous. But still looks can be deceiving.

"What are you doing here, Captain?" Byakuya asked

"Well I could ask you the same thing. After all releasing a Zanpakuto in a place like this is a first class offence. Even if it's to repel Ryoka. What were you thinking?" Ukitake asked.

"The wartime exception allows unrestricted use of a Zanpakuto" Byakuya answered.

"War exception? Is the Ryoka inflation gotten that bad? Was it a Ryoka that killed Aizen?" Ukitake asked. What? What is a Ryoka? Suddenly I sensed a strong Ki.

"Hahaha…" I heard Ayame laughing quietly. She got up to her feet and started twitching. "Kill… Friend kill… Must kill…" She muttered. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed. "KILLKILLKILLKILL MUST KILL MUST PAY HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled. What the hell is going on?

"This spiritual pressure… Is almost that of a captain" Ukitake said in disbelief. Ayame stopped laughing then looked at Ukitake and Byakuya.

"FRESH MEAT!" She yelled as she suddenly disappeared from where she was. She quickly appeared in front of Byakuya and attempted to do a fatal stab wound through his chest until he quickly blocked the attack with his sword, however as soon as he did he was sent flying straight through the bridge. As soon as he crashed on the ground, a cloud of dust appeared making things hard to see. Just what the hell is going on here?! "HAHAHAHA!" Ayame laughed as she quickly went after Byakuya. Damn it!

"Stay with Rukia!" I ordered as I quickly charged after Ayame.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." Byakuya said. Ah! I saw the pink leaves again and I tried to shoot it with my Ki blasts but it had no affect. Just what are those things?! Suddenly it quickly went after Ayame. Damn it! I quickly used my top speed to go after her but it was already too late… Just like Ganju she also had blood gushing out everywhere on her body. No! I expected Ayame to fall to the ground… I was wrong, dead wrong.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WAS THAT IT!?" Ayame yelled. I stared at her shocked. I'm guessing Byakuya would have never expected this from her since she quickly appeared in front of Byakuya then grabbed his neck. "DO YOU LIKE DIRT!? YES!? WELL EAT EAT EAT!" She yelled as she quickly slammed his face into the ground. "EAT EAT! EAT IT ALL!" She yelled. Just… Who is this girl? Byakuya quickly escaped from Ayame's grasp and kicked her chest, making her lose balance.

"It seems like I have no choice. I must eliminate you before you become a danger to us all" Byakuya said he faced the blade of his sword to the ground then dropped it.

"No! Brother don't!" Rukia cried.

"Bankai." Byakuya said. Bankai? Suddenly I saw giant blades appearing from the ground. What?! "Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." He said. The blades suddenly disappeared and turned into pink leaves. Oh crap… That's going to kill her!

"HAHAHAHA!" Ayame yelled as she ran towards it and swung her sword. It still hit her, making even more of her blood to gush out. Yet she didn't stop she just kept running towards Byakuya.

"Impossible!" Byakuya yelled. Ayame was in front of Byakuya now and attempted to slash him once again but the pink leaves protected him from the attack.

"WEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAK! HAAHAHAHAHA!" Ayame yelled as she punched the pink leaves, making her whole hand to gush out of blood… I couldn't even see the skin anymore… In fact… Some of it was bone! Even though all that was happening… Ayame managed to get through the pink leaves and managed to slash Byakuya, however it only left a small wound on his shoulder. Nonetheless it still had blood coming out of the wound.

"How can someone like her match with Byakuya?" Ukitake wondered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ayame yelled as she quickly swung her sword one more time to make a deeper wound. "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" She yelled. Suddenly Byakuya disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from her.

"What are you?" Byakuya asked.

"HAHAHAHA! I'M YOUR NIGHTMARE! I'M DEATH!" She yelled.

"You've lost yourself…" Byakuya said. He suddenly raised his hand and aimed it towards her. "Goodbye" He said. All of the pink leaves quickly went towards her. Ugh! This one seems to be stronger and faster than the last… If this makes a direct hit… There won't even be a her anymore!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA COME ON FUN FUN FUN FUN KILL KILL KILL!" Ayame yelled. Damn it! I quickly flew towards her again. Luckily I managed to tackle her just in time to escape from that attack.

"Idiot!" I yelled. I saw the pink leaves aiming towards me. Oh crap! I quickly flew into the air with her but the pink leaves were still following me. It wasn't fast enough to get me but still… One wrong move would probably kill us!

"Let go" I heard Ayame said. I looked at her and saw that she was twitching. She suddenly stabbed through my shoulder. Ugh! Damn it! I wish I had the same regenerative abilities as Majin Buu! "DOWN WE GO DOWNDOWNDOWNDOWN!" Ayame yelled as she suddenly grabbed my head and threw me to the pink leaves. I would have immediately stopped myself but Ayame was practically riding my back. The pink leaves started hitting me. I felt as if swords were stabbing through me! I started screaming in pain.

"Amber!" I heard Hana yelled. Ayame and I crashed to the ground and I was covered in blood. Ayame was still covered in her own blood and gave a sadistic smile

"DEATH!" Ayame yelled as she charged at Byakuya again. The pink roses quickly went towards Ayame once again… This time… She'll surely die.

"You're not going to kill her, you bastard!" I heard someone yelled. Zion?! I saw her appeared behind Ayame and quickly hit the back of her head, knocking her out. What?! She opened her hand and aimed it at the pink leaves

"Shock blast!" She yelled as she shot a blue Ki blast, making the pink leaves scatter.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked. Zion looked at him. I looked at Zion. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and her clothes were a damaged. Her sword also looked a bit different. It had two blades coming from the top and bottom and it was pure yellow.

"I'm Zion… I'm the one is going to defeat you!" She yelled. Suddenly Ichigo appeared next her. He had bandages around him. I'm so relieve they are alright. "Well… We're the ones that are going to defeat you!" She corrected. I sighed and shook my head. I barely managed to get on my feet.

"Damn it… Cutting it close there…" I muttered.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said in disbelief.

"Look we should skip the whole "nice seeing you again" or something but we have a major problem here." Zion said

"Right!" Ichigo agreed as he aimed his sword at Byakuya.

"Now… Let's get down to buisness" Zion said as she took out her weapon. The bottom blade quickly combined with the top one, making it bigger and thicker than Ichigo's blade. "Let's beat him Kibo!" Zion yelled.

"Kibo?" I wondered.

"That's my Zanpakuto's name." Zion answered. She quickly charged at Byakuya. The pink leaves quickly aimed towards her but she was fast enough to escape them. "Now you're mine!" She yelled as she charged at the opening, however someone else appeared. She had purple hair and a weird orange clothing with black legging and yellow eyes. That person kicked Zion, making her crash to the ground next to Ichigo.

"It's you, Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya said. Zion managed to get up on her feet and rubbed the back of her head.

"Damn it…" Zion muttered. "I was hoping you wouldn't follow us." Zion said as she looked at Yoruichi.

* * *

 **Now then since all of that happened. I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Zion. Well she learned how to access her Super Saiyan form. Not only that she also learned her sword's name. Kibo is Japanese for hope so yeah. Her Shikai is weird to explain... I tried to explain it to my friend but she doesn't even know what I'm talking about**

 _ **I would if you showed me a picture...**_

 **Yeah... I don't know so you know... Anyways I will do Zion's part later on like. Her and Ichigo fighting Kenpachi and everything so yeah... So uh hope you guys liked this chapter and everything. This is Sonic2415 signing off!**

 _ **If you want to see more of Ayame acting like that or one of her other personalities. Her perverted one, just let me know and I'll be happy to oblige. This is Zionlolibear signing off as well.**_


	12. Chapter 11, Kibo

**Hey guys. Well here's the next part of this story and everything. Plus I don't really have much to say so yeah.**

 _ **I have no part of this chapter, however the next chapter... Well I don't want to spoil the surprise now, do I?**_

* * *

Chapter eleven

Kibo

 **Awhile ago**

-Zion

I looked at Kenpachi in fear. How can he not be affected by being hit by my Zanpakuto and grab it without like… Receiving a scratch or anything!?

"Zion snap out of it!" I heard Ichigo yelled. I kept looking at Kenpachi in fear. Just… Just what is he? I started shaking and breathing heavily. Just… How can we defeat someone like him?

"Pathetic" He said as he let go of my Zanpakuto. "You're not worth my time" He said as he walked passed me. I fell to my knees and continued shaking and breathing heavily. I… I can't beat him. He's too strong!

"Kenny isn't interested in fighting weaklings he only cares about fighting strong people" I heard Yachiru said. "I know you're strong though but take your time. Kenny would want to fight you at your best" She said as she suddenly disappeared. How can I be at my best!? My best nearly killed Hana! What if I lose control at my best and accidently kill Ichigo?!

" _You mustn't worry about that"_ I heard someone said. Huh?

"Who's talking…?" I asked.

" _Even though you stole me from my owner… I can sense you have good intentions. Not only that I want to find out who has killed my owner and avenge him"_ I heard the person said. Huh? It sounds like… I looked at my Zanpakuto. No… There's no way my Zanpakuto is talking to me. Suddenly everything went black

* * *

( **Ok before I continue on, I won't but the weird** _this thing_ _on_ **if Zion is talking to her Zanpakuto in a dream world thing.** )

* * *

I woke up and saw that I was in a forest of some kind. Huh? Just where am I? I looked around and was still confused.

" _This is your inner world"_ I heard someone said. Huh? I looked behind me and saw a lone man there. He has a white cape on. His eyes were yellow and his hair as black. He seemed to be in his mid thirty.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" _I'm your Zanpakuto."_ He answered.

"What? But how?" I asked.

" _Every Zanpakuto has the ability to speak with their owners if they trust them and the owner trust us._ " He answered.

"Well… I do trust you but it's kind of weird that you're alive…" I muttered.

" _You wish to become strong to protect the ones you care about. Right, Zion?"_ He asked. I nodded. " _You already have extraordinary powers on your own… You just need help to unlock them. I will help you if you are able to help me"_ He said. Should I? I mean he is my Zanpakuto now… So I guess I should… It's the least I can do

"Alright then. We'll help each other." I said as I walked towards him and shook his hand "What's your name?" I asked.

" _My name is…"_

* * *

I woke up and saw Ichigo was fighting Kenpachi. Oh no is he going to be alright? I should help him!

" _You could… However would Ichigo want that?"_ I heard my Zanpakuto asked. Huh? What do you mean? " _It's simple really. Zangetsu and Ichigo fight together… But not as one at the moment. There is still a bit of distrust in their power. If you were to help him right now he would rely on you more than he would rely solely on his power and Zangetsu."_ My Zanpakuto answered. What?! Wait… That's his Zanpakuto's name? Zangetsu? Awesome… Sorry getting off topic. So I should just watch the battle happen until when exactly? " _Until they are defeated, win the battle or near death"_ My Zanpakuto said. What?! Are you for real!? You've got to be joking! " _Does it sound like I'm joking?"_ He asked. No… Still it isn't right. " _I know that. However we can fight with someone else not far from here._ " He said. Huh? I don't sense anyone. " _Focus sensing North of here._ " He said. I nodded and closed my eyes… I sensed someone's energy there… A familiar one. I opened my eyes and quickly flew there.

"That little… I'm going to kill him!" I yelled.

" _Calm down. Using your hatred isn't the answer_ " My Zanpakuto said. " _He may have killed your Mother and Father but-"_ I immediately stopped and growled.

"You have no idea what it feels like knowing someone kills someone you love and just… Let them walk freely! That guy has to pay for what he has done to my parents! I don't care what it takes I will beat him… No… I will kill him!" I yelled.

" _Then you wouldn't be any better than he is"_ He said. I shook my head and sighed. You're right… I continued flying towards him. Not even a minute later I was quickly hit by a black energy blast and crashed to the ground. Damn it… I got up to my feet and saw him there…

"I'm surprised you found me this quickly." He said. "That either means you're strong enough to face me now or… You're a bigger idiot than I thought." He said as he took out two sets of claws that had three blades and were pretty long. "I gave you a chance to become strong enough to quite possibly defeat me… You let that one chance I gave you pass." He said. Huh? I sensed him behind me. How… "Now I have no choice but to kill you now." He said. Suddenly my right shoulder had a huge cut injury that had blood gushing out.

"Ah!" I cried as I fell to my right knee and put my left hand on my right shoulder. D-damn it!

" _Focus Zion or else you'll be killed… Now would be a great time, don't you think?"_ My Zanpakuto asked. I nodded. Y-yeah. I got up to my feet and hold my Zanpakuto with my left hand then raised it into the air. I made a gust of wind appear around me and felt myself getting stronger…

"Now then let's do this. Kibo!" I yelled. Suddenly a bright light surrounded me and once it disappeared I saw that my Zanpakuto had transformed. It was bigger and thicker than Ichigo's sword and it also felt kinda heavy. "Awesome!" I yelled.

" _Focus on the battle at hand. I still work as a regular Zanpakuto since you've only scratch the surface of my power. Later on you will unlock more and more, however right now you can only make my blade split in half. One on the bottom and one on top._ " Kibo said. I nodded.

"Split!" I ordered. Just like he said it split apart. A blade on the bottom and a blade on top. "Come on!" I yelled

"Ha… Pathetic…" The killer said. He quickly charged at me and attempted to stab me with the claws. I blocked the attack with Kibo. He stared at me, surprised.

¨Ÿou´ve got to be faster than that¨ I said as I smiled and hit his stomach with my right knee, making him lose balance. ¨Take this!¨ I yelled as I managed to slash his right shoulder. I only saw a bit of blood coming out though. Huh?

¨You´ve got to be stronger than that.¨ He said as he kicked my face, making me spin around and making my vision go blurry. As soon as I got it back he kicked my chin, sending me into the air. I managed to recover in mid air and saw that he charged at me.

 _¨Charge at him¨_ Kibo said. I charged at him and avoided his attacks before kicking his head, sending him straight to the ground. He also made a crater as well. Got him! I landed on the ground and saw that he was gone. Huh? Where is he? Suddenly something pulled me into the ground. The next thing I know was back in the sewers but everything was dark. Just where is he? I got up to my feet, only to get cut on my right leg and my chest. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees. I had blood coming out of the wounds and dripping to the ground.

¨Ÿou stand no chance¨ The killer said. Behind me?! I quickly flew into the air, only to felt something going right through me. Huh? He pushed me back to the surface and I saw that he had his claws right through my stomach. I coughed up blood and felt cold. He took the claws out of stomach and shot an energy blast at me, sending me straight to the ground. I coughed up blood and saw that I was in a pool of my own blood. I felt very cold… Why… Am I… Cold? Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 _¨So you think you can protect her?" I heard the killer asked. I looked around and saw the killer and my mother fighting. I also saw a young version of me, hiding and seeing the fight. In our own house_

 _¨I will protect my own daughter. No matter what I will protect her¨ She said as she quickly transformed into her Super Saiyan form. But she had electricity surrounding her._

 _¨Super Saiyan two? Come on you think I am that weak enough?¨ He asked._

" _Yeah. When I killed your father it wasn't necessary for me to go beyond this form. I didn't have to go into my Super Saiyan God form¨ My mother said. Super Saiyan God form?_

 _¨HA… Don't play dumb with me. You could have gone into that form when I killed your Husband. What was his name again… I don't know he was just simply a weakling." The killer said. What… Did he just say? My Father isn't weak! Suddenly my Mother charged at him and well punched his face, sending him through our house._

" _Don't you dare mention him…" She muttered. "You have no right mentioning his name… I should have killed you when I had the chance… I'm not going to make the same mistake again!" She yelled. Suddenly my Mother disappeared. Huh? Where did she go? I looked around and saw that my younger version was missing as well. Huh? Suddenly everything started shaking. Ah! What's going on?! Suddenly my younger version and Mother appeared. My Mother hardly had any scratches on her but… My younger version was bleeding from her arm. What happened? I looked up at the sky and saw a huge energy ball charging up. What is going on?!_

" _So let's see if you can stop this! I'm putting everything I have in this blast! No doubt you can probably stop it though, however what about your Daughter? She doesn't have any power left to even move! If she was near this she would certainly die! So it's your call. Stop this and finish me off or save your Daughter!" The killer yelled as he threw the huge energy ball at my Mother_

" _Damn it! I have enough power to stop this blast but… At the same time I have enough power to send Zion out of here and to somewhere safe… That not even Agma can sense her and find her." My Mother muttered. She smiled at my Younger self and walked towards her. She carried her and kissed her forehead. "Be strong Zion… No matter what happens I want you to fulfill what you want to do with your life… Never forget that I love you with all of my heart. I'm sorry… I won't get to be there when you grow up." She said. Suddenly a bright light surrounded my past self. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the huge energy ball swallowing my Mother whole._

* * *

"Agma!" I yelled as I opened my eyes. I saw that he was simply walking away until he heard me yelling his name. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Impossible… I killed you" He said. I got up to my feet and closed my eyes. I have to focus my power… Focus my rage… Focus my anger. Let it all out not to kill but to fight for what I believe in… Suddenly a yellow aura started surrounding me. "What? Impossible you shouldn't be able to access your Super Sayian form without experiencing immense rage and anger! You were barely able to control all of that last time!" He yelled. I looked at him then smiled.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done. Even if it does kill me…" I muttered. Suddenly a red aura surrounded me. Huh? I felt my wounds were closing. What the hell? I looked at them and saw flames closing them. Just what is going on?

"You… You have that power" He muttered. As soon as my wounds closed the red aura went away.

"I don't know what just happened there but…" I muttered as I quickly was behind him. "Now it's my turn to cause you the same pain you've caused me!" I yelled as I stabbed his right shoulder with Kibo. I expected him to yell in pain, however he started laughing.

"This is perfect! You know I'm going to let you walk away again because now I know you have that god power hidden inside you, waiting to be unleashed!" Agma yelled. He suddenly kicked my head, sending me flying away a few feet. "Also, you might want to check up on your buddy. If you haven't noticed it by now, his Ki has almost depleted. He said before he suddenly disappeared.

"No!" I yelled suddenly I sensed Ichigo's energy critically low. Damn it! I quickly flew back to where him and Kenpachi were fighting. Don't you dare die on me! As soon as I was at the place where they were fighting I was horrified to see what happened. Ichigo was lying down in his own pool of blood. W-what?!

" _You mustn't worry."_ Kibo said. Why not?! " _Because he's only getting started"_

"What?" I asked. Suddenly I sensed Ichigo's energy spiked up. Huh? He got back up on his feet and was ready to fight. Kenpachi looked back and was surprised as well. But still… I could sense his killing intent as strong as ever. Ichigo charged at him and slashed his chest.

"HAHAHA! Now this is fun!" Kenpachi yelled. What?! He just got slashed right on his chest so… How is he not affected?! "I have so many questions. Like where did all of this power come from and how did you come back from the dead!?" He yelled. "But right now I'm willing to ignore those questions and just enjoy this battle!" He yelled as she tried to slash through Ichigo. Ichigo kept blocking the attacks and kept slashing Kenpachi as well. Just… He's losing so much blood. How is he not affected right now!? Is he some kind of demon or something!?

" _In a way, yes"_ Kibo replied. " _Can you hear it?"_ He asked. Hear what exactly? I don't hear anything except them fighting and… Screaming? " _This man relies solely on his own power. He doesn't trust his Zanpakuto and it doesn't trust him. When two beings fight with each other but doesn't trust one another their strength is diminished."_ Kibo explained. Oh… But Ichigo trust his Zanpakuto. Zangetsu. And Zangetsu trust Ichigo… I'm sure they'll win right?. " _Let's watch and find out"_ Kibo replied. Oh… Damn it Kibo.

"At last I have met my equal. In fact you might be slightly better than me. Against you I think can fight you with no restraints at all!" He yelled as he took off his eye patch. Huh? Suddenly his energy spiked up. What the hell!? Just what is going on here!? He was hiding his true power!? I then got a closer look of his eye patch. Huh? Are those mouths!? What the hell?!

" _It keeps his spiritual pressure at bay"_ Kibo explained. Why?! Wait how do you even know that? " _Anyone could guess that._ " He replied. I sighed and shook my head. You know you really do confused me… And don't you make a comment out of that. I swear if you do I will… Uh… Do something you really will regret! " _I doubt that_ " He said. I mean it! You don't know how I can be when- I was interrupted when Kenpachi sliced through the building, destroying it instantly. Oh crap… That's uh… How can Ichigo beat him again? You know what don't answer that because I know what you're going to say. Have faith in them or something like that. I do have faith it's just… He has so much power! I expected Kibo to say something but he didn't… Suddenly Ichigo's energy increased even more… Actually it's still increasing!

"Even now your spiritual force still increases. Excellent." Kenpachi said.

"Of course. It keeps increasing because I'm borrowing Zangetsu's power and fighting along side him. I can never lose to someone like you who fights all alone." Ichigo said.

"Zangetsu? Is that the name of your Zanpakuto? You said you're borrowing the power of your sword and fighting alongside it? What nonsense. Zanpakuto are simply weapons. You'll approach that as a weakling. A boy so confident of his own strength that he must borrow the power of his Zanpakuto. That's not my approach. Weaklings Die!" Kenpachi roared. Ichigo and Kenpachi charged at each other and roared. Once they made contact to each other, everything around them was destroyed… In fact I was actually blown away until I used a bit of my power to stop myself. I started coughing because of the dust so I flew into the air to see if Ichigo was alright. Ichigo and Kenpachi were just standing there. Ichigo had his sword hitting Kenpachi's right shoulder and Kenpachi… He had his sword going through Ichigo's chest. No! Ichigo fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. He lost!? How?!

" _Look closer"_ Kibo said. I actually did and well Kenpachi's sword broke in half. He then collapsed right next to Ichigo. I quickly flew right towards Ichigo but I saw that girl next to Kenpachi and picked him up from the ground. Wow she sure has a lot of physical strength. I didn't hear what she said exactly but with that she just left. I landed right next to Ichigo and saw he had a lot of blood coming out of his wounds. Damn it! Alright what to do what to do… Damn it! I don't know how to heal this kind of wound! Suddenly I sensed something heading straight towards me and Ichigo. I looked at the direction where this person was coming from and well… I was wrong it was a person.

"Yoruichi!" I exclaimed. He looked at me then at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner" He said. I shook my head

"It's quite alright. Right now he needs serious help and I know who can help him." I said as I was about to pick him up until Yoruichi stopped me with his cat paws. Uh… Weird. I looked at him confused.

"I can help with his wounds, however we need to head somewhere private first." He said. Suddenly he had a bright aura surrounding him. Huh?! It looks like he's… Transforming!? A cloud of smoke appeared.

"What?" I wondered

"I'll lead the way" A girl said. Yoruichi!? As soon as the smoke disappeared… She… She's naked. Completely naked. No clothes whatsoever which made my face turned all red.

"This place better have clothes for you" I said as she picked up Ichigo. She had purple hair and yellow eyes… She was also taller than me. Not fair! It seemed she ignored what I said because she quickly disappeared and started heading to this weird place. She's fast! I quickly powered up and followed her. As soon as we were somewhere she wanted to take Ichigo and I, she quickly stopped Ichigo from bleeding and put bandages on his wounds. I sighed and sat next to Ichigo. Hm… Alright what to do… Okay so Ichigo isn't going to wake up anytime soon and Yoruichi is a girl… I haven't sensed anything troubling Hana and the others yet so that's good at least. But still… Suddenly Ichigo's eyes opened and he sat up from where he was laying down which surprised me.

"AH!" I screamed. "Don't do that!" I yelled.

"S-sorry" Ichigo said he looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. Yoruichi took us here." I explained. He looked behind me and I also did as well to see she was a cat again. "Yoruichi isn't a cat. It's a girl… Who's naked." I said. Which surprised Ichigo.

"What!?" He said in disbelief. Suddenly Yoruichi transformed again and well… Pretty much show that I was right. Luckily I gave Ichigo that warning because he covered his eyes. "Put some clothes on!" He yelled.

"Yeah" I agreed. I sighed and shook my head. Suddenly I sensed Ganju's energy heading to a critical low. What!? "They're in trouble!" I yelled. "Come on guys Hana and the others are in trouble!" I yelled as I smashed right through the only door to this place and immediately head towards where the others were.

* * *

-Present.

"This is our fight Yoruichi" Ichigo said. Suddenly she shook her head and sighed. "Idiot" She said. She quickly appeared in front of Ichigo and stabbed through his chest with her hand. WHAT!? "What… Are you…" Ichigo then fell unconscious. Yoruichi caught him then quickly appeared in front of me. I felt something going through my chest and saw that she also did the same thing… What… Just…

"Why…" I muttered as everything went black.

* * *

-Hana

"What was that for!?" I yelled as I charged at this Yoruichi person and attempted to punch her which surprised her and Byakuya. "Damn it put them down now!" I yelled.

"Hana wait" Amber said as she suddenly appeared next to me. "That girl wouldn't have done this without a good reason…" She said

"Screw that reason!" I yelled.

"You're planning on training them, aren't you?" Amber asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Right now Ichigo would die fighting Byakuya. Zion might stand a chance heck she might even win but from the looks of it this is personal for Ichigo… Just let her train them." Amber replied. I felt something hit the back of my head, making everything turn all fuzzy. What…? "It's time for Zion to be the hero again" Amber said before everything went black.

* * *

-Zion.

I woke up to see Ichigo talking to Yoruichi. Suddenly my eyes opened wide and I quickly ran towards her and grabbed the collar of her outfit.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Why did you do that!?" I yelled

"Zion I have to be the one to defeat Byakuya." Ichigo said. I looked at him then sighed. "Not only that. She's going to train us." He added. I looked at him confused. Train us? How… No why should we even train? I mean we've already unlocked our Zanpakuto's true potential.

" _You haven't yet_ " Kibo said. Huh? What do you mean? " _Every Zanpakuto has two stages. A Shikai and a Bankai. You've only scratched the surface of my power._ " He explained. My eyes widened. What?! You can get stronger!? " _Not just me… You will also get stronger as well. Ichigo will also get stronger if he learns his Bankai."_ Kibo said. I nodded then shook my head. Time to train then… I have to get stronger to save and protect the people I care about. I have to be there no matter what… I have… To defeat Agma. Once and for all!

* * *

 **So yeah Zion is going to start training for a while. Most of the things next chapter will be similar to Ichigo's training when Zion tries to achieve Bankai. Amber and the others are well in jail.**

 _ **I will not say anything about the next chapter. I prefer not to.**_ _ **So until then everyone, See you then.**_

 **Uh... Yeah... Well Sonic2415 signing off!**


End file.
